Willkommen
by estelle0
Summary: Loki parvient de justesse à s'enfuir et atterrit sur la tour Stark pendant que Tony finit son cocktail. /!\IronFrost/!\
1. It's raining men

**Bonjour à tous!**

**J'avais envie d'écrire sur Avengers depuis un moment et pour me lancer j'ai décidé de faire (attention, trouverez-vous l'ironie?) un couple TOTALEMENT INEDIT et inutilisé, j'ai nommé l'IronFrost!**

**Donc voilà, au programme : du Loki/Tony (nyah), du Steve/Coulson, du Tasha/Clint et du Banner/Science.**

**Raiting M (oui, mais un peu de patience pour l'éventuel slash, car tout bon slash se situe à la fin...) et des chats. OUI, des chats (vous verrez plus tard).**

**Et dire que ce machin qui fait déjà cinq chapitres énormes était sensé être un OS...**

**Merci à Iona-Yuki de m'avoir relue et approuvée~! **

**Bon, sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Loki avait été jeté devant le trône d'Odin. Non, pas jeté. _Balancé_ devant le trône de son kidnappeur. Un garde indélicat lui avait furieusement appuyé sur le dos et la nuque avec sa lance ou son pied – il n'avait pas pu voir et il s'en fichait royalement – pour qu'il s'aplatisse davantage devant le père de Toutes Choses, sauf de son fils adoptif.

Odin le fixait de son œil unique. Il n'avait pas l'air furieux, ni fou, ni heureux. Il avait juste l'air indifférent.

Loki avait envie de lui sauter au visage et de lui arracher chaque parcelle de peau, chaque centimètre carré qu'il voyait, comme son « père » l'avait fait quasiment fait pour le punir des années auparavant avec un fouet en s'acharnant des heures durant sur son dos.

Il avait une rage sourde et ronflante qui enflait en son estomac : lui enlever tout ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Qu'il voie combien il avait mal, combien il était seul, combien Thor lui-même lui semblait être prêt à lui sauter à la gorge.

Thor. Il n'était même pas là. Il était venu lui en parler. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de le voir comme ça ni d'entendre la condamnation.

Certainement pas la mort. Sa fille Hel était la gardienne des Enfers, la vie lui serait douce là-bas. Non, quelque chose de pire que la mort. Lui arracher chaque parcelle de magie qui irriguait son corps ? C'était plus plausible, mais tellement attendu.

Non, il fallait quelque chose de plus fort. C'était d'Odin dont on parlait, pas d'un petit remplaçant pleurnichard et enclin au pardon, ni d'une mère qui adorerait son fils quoi qu'il fasse.

L'envoyer sur Midgard sans ses pouvoirs ? Jouer la carte du Pardon Divin, faire comprendre au peuple qu'il pouvait être à la fois sévère et généreux ? Sans doute pas non plus. Trop facile, trop sympathique. Et de toute façon, il détestait trop le géant des glaces pour lui faire pareil cadeau, même avec le peuple d'Asgard qui commençait à se poser des questions.

Puis la lumière se fit. Un calme paisible gagna Loki. Jötunheim. Il avait beau en être le roi, il avait massacré bon nombre de ses habitants et avait tué Laufey, son propre père, sans le moindre remord. Le dieu du mensonge était bien placé pour savoir que, contrairement à ce qu'Odin et sa clique affirmaient, les Jötuns étaient avant tout fidèles à la famille royale et à son honneur.

Loki avait déshonoré, trahi, traînée dans la boue tout en faisant partie toute une dynastie. Il était leur ennemi mortel et leur roi. Les deux ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Dès son arrivée, Byleist ordonnerait sa torture et sa mort.

Le dieu déchut eut un sourire de serpent mental.

Ils le tueraient. Parfait. Il ne demandait pas plus.

La torture, il ne la sentirait même pas en se privant de ses sensations. Puis avec sa puissance, une fois trépassé, il écraserait les autres morts suppliant Hel de les ressusciter, il rejoindrait sa fille, et il reviendrait, plus fort et plus puissant que jamais et surtout chargé de toute la haine des neuf mondes.

Il allait les écraser. Les détruire.

Loki allait se venger…

Et cette vengeance allait être délicieuse.

On lui retira brutalement sa muselière. Ses lèvres liées furent révélées au Tribunal d'Asgard entier.

Un mouvement de recul général ébranla la salle. Ses lèvres elles-mêmes étaient presque invisibles, sa peau était boursoufflée, infectée là où les fils d'adamantium s'enfonçaient.

Ses yeux verts les défiaient froidement, leur ordonnait de reculer, de lui laisser sa place, son espace, de se presser contre les murs, de fuir au loin, de se disloquer au sol, de s'agenouiller devant lui.

Odin ne cilla même pas. Sans doute était-il préparé à cette vision d'horreur.

- Loki Laufeyson…

Le nom résonna dans la pièce monumentale comme une longue trahison en elle-même. Loki _Laufeyson_, même pas Odinson.

Si le dieu du mensonge ne détestait pas autant Laufey, il aurait sauté de joie.

Odin n'était plus son père. Il ne l'avait jamais été, mais désormais le monde entier le savait. Un long frisson de délice lui parcourut l'échine.

Parfait. Il était seul, sans attache.

Ce procès commençait bien.

Odin débita d'un ton monocorde tous les faits reprochés. Tentative d'assassinat sur sa personne, notamment.

C'était la seule chose qui était fausse. Il n'avait pas touché à son père adoptif et avait tué Laufey avant qu'il ne puisse le faire.

Loki s'en voulait amèrement d'avoir été aussi faible et de ne pas l'avoir laissé faire. Il avait eût pitié de sa mère. Hélas.

- Pour tous les crimes qui te sont attribués, moi, Odin Borson, père de Toute Chose, te dépossède de ton titre…

S'il avait pu, le dieu aurait sourit.

Son titre n'était rien.

- …t'exile à Jötunheim d'où tu n'aurais jamais dû partir…

A qui la faute ? Selon Odin, un bébé pouvait-il se déplacer seul entre tous les royaumes ?

- …et de tes pouvoirs destructeurs.

Loki écarquilla les yeux. La colère le balaya comme un fétu de paille. Sa vie. On lui enlevait sa vie, ses chances de survie, on lui enlevait tout…

Se relevant brusquement, le dieu du mensonge fixa Odin avec toute sa haine presque palpable. Oui, il avait envie de lui arracher le visage…

Projetant des décharges de spires vertes qui s'écrasaient violemment contre les murs, Loki hurlait silencieusement.

Le sol tremblait sous sa rage meurtrière.

C'était le début de la fin.

Thor arriva en courant, essayant d'intervenir. Un trait acéré le frappa en pleine poitrine et l'envoya valdinguer au sol. Il s'écroula, inconscient. Odin essaya de fuir, mais il fut stoppé par son fils adoptif, le regard meurtrier.

Pendant ce temps, les conseillers présents fuyaient en courant, se piétinant, s'écrasant pour la survie. Les hurlements raisonnaient, les bruits de fuite prenaient une dimension incroyable.

Le sol se fissurait peu à peu, des langues de feu vert léchant le mobilier et les ornements, les faisant fondre. Des rivières d'or coulaient, des hommes hurlaient de toute la force de leurs poumons pour exorciser la douleur qui les dévoraient lorsque le métal incandescent les brûlait vifs.

- Loki ! Cesse cette folie !

Odin hurlait de toutes ses forces pour couvrir le bruit d'apocalypse.

Le défiant du regard, Loki agrippa froidement Thor par les cheveux, le traînant jusqu'à une flaque ardente.

La tête du dieu du tonnerre frôlait la substance incandescente. Son demi-frère jubilait.

Jamais Odin ne sacrifierait son précieux Thor… Jamais.

- Tue-le.

Loki faillit lâcher prise. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?

- Il ferait un mauvais roi de toute façon. Tue-le. Prouve-moi que j'ai eut tord de te croire faible et inutile. Défends ta misérable peau de serpent, vas-y…

A cet instant précis, quelque chose céda en Loki. Cet homme était fou, il était prêt à tuer son fils préféré. Pire, ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

Il aurait voulu crier, voir enfin le roi d'Asgard bouger, réagir. Mais même ça, il ne le pouvait pas. Jetant au loin Thor, il fonça sur Odin, ses mains crépitant.

- Je le savais… Tu es lâche, comme tous ceux de ton espèce !, hurla le vieux dieu en brandissant Gungir.

La décharge d'énergie pure libérée par Odin l'envoya heurter violemment un mur. Il roula de justesse sur le côté pour en éviter une seconde. De l'or fondu lui brûla impitoyablement l'épaule, il tenta de hurler. Du sang coula de sa bouche fermée. L'horrible odeur de chair carbonisée baigna la pièce.

Une colonne tomba. Un craquement horrible et une douleur écrasante firent virer un instant son monde au blanc avant de revenir. Il venait sans doute d'avoir les jambes brisées. Odin était juste au-dessus de lui, Gungir tendue vers le cœur du Jötun qui se tordait désespérément pour parvenir à se libérer.

Evitant le premier coup, il se dématérialisa juste à temps. Il devait atteindre la porte vers le Bifrost… C'était sa seule chance…

Se retournant, il vit une décharge d'énergie pure se former au sommet de la lance d'or de son ancien père. Fermant les yeux, résigné, il se roula en boule.

La voix de Thor le ramena à la réalité.

- Va-t'en Loki !

Un cou de Mjöllnir sur l'arme du roi avait dévié le rayon.

S'évaporant précipitamment, il se retrouva devant la porte du Bifrost. Les rivières d'or fondu qui s'écoulaient par là le firent silencieusement hurler, Loki sentit sa peau partir en fumée. Il perdit connaissance sous la douleur lancinante et l'odeur qui lui donnait l'irrésistible envie de vomir.

* * *

Anthony Stark, allongé sur son canapé, les pieds sur la table – Pepper était absente, autant en profiter –, sirotait un cosmopolitan en regardant un film qu'il trouvait profondément idiot.

Ce qui, justement, le rendait intéressant.

Attrapant un popcorn, il le lança dans sa bouche et le croqua en riant. Décidément, la vie de célibataire lui convenait bien, et pas seulement parce qu'une voix féminine n'était pas intervenue pour lui ordonner de « ne pas jouer avec la nourriture, non mais enfin, vous avez six ans ou quoi ?! ».

- Monsieur, puis-je me permettre de vous déranger ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a JARVIS ?

- Je détecte une activité étrange.

- De quel genre ?

- Certainement pas d'ordre sexuel comme vous paraissez le sous-entendre, monsieur.

Recrachant sa gorgée de cocktail, Tony soupira.

- JARVIS, qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit ? Il ne faut plus que tu utilises de façon aussi régulière le mot « sexuel »…

- Monsieur, c'est comme ça que ces activités se qualifient…

- Je te programmerai des synonymes à utiliser. Tu m'y feras penser demain. Non, mieux, je vais le faire immédiatement.

- Pourquoi cet empressement soudain si je peux me permettre ?

- Je ramène des invités demain.

- Dois-je comprendre que ce mot est au féminin ?

- A moins que tu ne désires te faire démonter pièce par pièce par Tasha, dis-toi simplement que c'est un GROUPE et qu'en tant que groupe, il est constitué par des échantillons de la race humaine les plus divers.

- Si je puis me permettre, à quelle occasion ?

- La reprise de l'Agent Coulson au SHIELD.

- Parfait monsieur. Je prépare les chambres.

Saisissant sa tablette, Tony commença à entrer différents mots plus ou moins imagés pouvant remplacer le dialecte pour le moins…cru de JARVIS.

Lui, ça ne le dérangeait pas trop. Il s'étouffait, tout au plus, sinon, il aurait bidouillé l'IA bien plus tôt. Mais depuis que Steve Rogers avait poussé une exclamation choquée et avait prit la couleur exacte des tomates dans la salade de Natasha avant de tousser comme un fou pour faire passer le morceau de viande coincé dans sa trachée, le milliardaire se méfiait.

- Au fait, JARVIS…

- Oui monsieur ?

- Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ?

- Cela n'a plus grande importance, monsieur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Le sujet de mon inquiétude est tombé sur la terrasse du premier étage et ne semble pas être apte à se relever.

- PointBreak était trop bourré pour réussir son atterrissage ? Curieux de sa part…

- Ce n'est certainement pas monsieur Thor.

Tony eut des sueurs froides. Qui, hormis un Asgardien, s'amuserait à sauter de nulle part pour atterrir sur SA terrasse à lui ?

Il n'en voyait que deux…

- Prévient le SHIELD.

- Bien monsieur.

Bondissant de son canapé, le scientifique fouilla dans un tiroir et récupéra un cadeau de Coulson (il se rappelait que c'était lui qui le lui avait offert car l'Agent était assis sur les genoux de Steve et lui roulait une pelle magistrale avant qu'il ne se détache pour le lui tendre) et se frappa honteusement le crâne.

Il avait l'arme mais pas les munitions.

- Quel con, non mais quel con ! JARVIS, est-ce que Stark Industry fabrique des munitions pour ce modèle de revolver? Si oui, est-ce qu'elles sont disponibles dans ce bâtiment ?

- Elles sont fabriquées, je peux vous les faire envoyer sous vingt minutes via votre site Internet pour la somme de 5 dollars de frais de port…

Décidément, Natasha devrait avoir honte d'utiliser SON IA pour commander des bêtises sur Amazon sans avoir à sortir son ordinateur.

- Non. Je n'ai pas le temps. Le SHIELD est-il prévenu ?

- L'Agent Coulson devrait bientôt arriver.

- Dis-lui de se dépêcher, je passe devant.

- Monsieur, si mademoiselle Potts était présente, elle vous recommanderait de revêtir votre armure.

- Je sais JARVIS. Mais elle est actuellement aussi opérationnelle qu'elle l'était lorsque je me suis prit un mur en testant ses propulseurs.

- Je ne peux hélas pas vous contredire sur ce point monsieur. Faites attention. Voulez-vous prévenir mademoiselle Potts ?

- Nan, elle ne répond jamais au téléphone quand j'ai de grandes chances de mourir…

Saisissant la paroi de la baie vitrée, il ouvrit le passage à la terrasse. Une masse malodorante était effondrée au sol dans un amas de tissus verts et noirs déchirés et carbonisés. Le sang coulait et des brûlures sérieuses le recouvraient. Il était face contre terre, ses bras posés de façon inquiétante car impossible physiquement, même pour un dieu.

- JARVIS, il est…?

- Multiples fractures et contusions, brûlures au dernier degré. Etat très grave. Pronostic vital engagé. Cependant il n'est pas mort et sa capacité de régénération commence à faire son travail.

- Décommande Coulson, appelle-moi Banner.

- Monsieur, il y a une procédure à respecter.

- JARVIS…

- Bien monsieur. Docteur Banner Bruce, numérotation en court…

Une voix endormie finit par leur répondre.

- Kessk'ya ?

- Allô Banner ? C'est votre meilleur ami… Vous vous y connaissez un peu en métabolisme asgardien ?

- C'est une question piège, Tony ?

- Non ? Venez quand même !

- Je venais à peine de m'endormir…

- Venez. Pour la science… Avec un peu de chance, il va mourir avant que vous arriviez et vous pourrez le disséquer – c'est Fury qui sera content.

- Vous vous fichez de moi ?

Tony commençait à perdre patience. Il n'aimait pas laisser les gens mourir devant lui. Il avait été impuissant face à la mort de Yinsen, ça n'allait certainement pas recommencer.

- Ecoutez, Banner, je n'ai presque jamais été aussi sérieux, si vous voulez j'envoie un chauffeur vous chercher, mais venez, vite. Très vite.

Un soupir sonore lui répondit.

- Je serais là dans dix minutes maximum. Gardez votre chauffeur. Je vais y aller à pieds.

_- A pieds ?_ Vous comptez arriver demain ?

- Je compte me transformer en gros monstre vert très très énervé. Et devinez qui m'a énervé…

Raccrochant sans laisser à Tony le temps de répliquer, il laissa le gérant de Stark Industry face à un dieu qui n'était ABSOLUMENT PAS transportable, à moins d'être particulièrement sadique.

Ou de s'appeler Clint Barton ou Natasha Romanov.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un missile vert vint terminer de détruire son balcon. Un missile vert avec un sac de sport.

Se retransformant en scientifique inoffensif, il sortit de ce fameux sac tout ce dont il avait besoin, y compris des ustensiles qui ressemblaient davantage à des instruments de torture qu'a des objets de premiers soins.

- Alors, où est Thor ?

- Ce n'est pas Thor.

Il désigna le tas informe que formait désormais Loki.

Banner ouvrit grand les yeux, fit deux ou trois fois le tour du dieu, partagé entre la peur, la surprise et la conscience professionnelle.

- Je ne peux pas l'ausculter, je suis désolé. Il est trop mal en point. JARVIS, tu as bien dit la dernière fois que Thor a été blessé que les Asgardiens se régénéraient ?

- En effet. Ses côtes ont commencé à se ressouder.

- Parfait. Avertis-nous lorsqu'il pourra être déplacé.

- Annule la réception de demain par SMS et estime le temps de guérison s'il te plaît.

- C'est terminé monsieur. Il devrait être encore inconscient mais transportable d'ici demain matin. La totale guérison devrait s'effectuer en un mois ou deux. Il ne devrait pas pouvoir parler avant quelques temps, mais connaissant monsieur Loki, la parole fait partie de ses priorités. Il devrait donc reconstruire prioritairement son crâne.

Tony soupira. Au final, le dieu n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'eux.

Se sentant particulièrement inutile, il demanda à JARVIS deux chaises confortables et s'assit avec Banner, des cocktails, des bouteilles d'eau, de la lumière, un ordinateur portable et des magazines.

- Vous comptez vraiment attendre là, Tony ?

- Et vous ?

- Je n'abandonne jamais un patient, quel qu'il soit.

- Et ça compte même pour Loki ?

Soupirant, Bruce saisit une revue scientifique qu'il commença à corriger avec un stylo rouge pour s'occuper.

- Je suppose que oui, je vais attendre là, finit par avouer l'incroyable Hulk qui pour l'instant jouait plutôt au professeur d'université.

- Moi aussi. De l'alcool ?

- Non, merci.

- Vous n'êtes pas drôle, Bruce…

- Non Tony, je ne suis pas alcoolique.

- Tu n'es pas encore transformé en Géant Vert ? Comment ça se fait ?

- J'ai un minimum de contrôle. Vous avez bien de la chance, d'ailleurs…

Ils finirent la soirée devant une rediffusion de Transformers, Bruce hochant la tête pendant que Tony critiquait les choix du héros et tous deux surveillaient Loki du coin de l'œil et demandaient parfois à JARVIS comment il allait. Ils commençaient d'ailleurs à franchement échauffer les circuits de l'IA. Non mais ils s'attendaient à quoi ? Que leur ancien ennemi passe du stade de carpette à celui de culturiste d'un coup d'un seul et qu'il s'envole sur un arc-en-ciel, entièrement rétablit, et ce en cinq secondes ?

A la fin de la soirée, après s'être échangé un regard, ils finirent par récupérer deux matelas gonflables dont JARVIS avait complètement révélé la présence à Tony qui n'avait pourtant jamais fait de camping de sa vie et avaient recouvert le dieu mal en point d'une couverture de survie.

Ils se sentaient un peu honteux de le laisser faire seul, mais tant qu'il était aussi mal, ils ne pouvaient pas intervenir sur lui.

Les deux hommes de science finirent par s'endormir, d'abord Banner, tout heureux de pouvoir terminer sa nuit, puis Tony qui, lui, était heureux de pouvoir la commencer. Après tout, il n'était « que » quatre heures du matin dans dix minutes…

* * *

- Nyeh ?

La bouche pâteuse, le playboy ouvrit lentement les yeux et siffla son mécontentement en lâchant une bordée de jurons avant de se cacher le visage dans son coussin pour empêcher les premiers rayons de soleil de venir lui détruire les yeux.

Voilà qui tuait des années de travail sur son sex-appeal.

- Banneeeeeeeeeeeeer, appela-t-il comme un bébé appellerait sa maman après s'être égratigné.

- Monsieur Stark, bienvenue parmi les vivants, il fait 31 degrés et il est midi et demi. JARVIS m'a permit de faire des sandwichs. Comprenez bien qu'après la nuit que j'ai passée à cause de vous, je ne vous en aie pas fait.

- Vous n'êtes pas drôle Banner…, gémit-il pitoyablement en se cachant encore plus le nez dans son coussin. Vous ressemblez à JARVIS quand vous faites ça…

- Je sais, vous me l'avez dit hier soir. Non, ne lancez pas se coussin par là, je suis de l'autre côté, par là vous allez assommer un passant…

- JARVIS… Il m'embête sous mon propre toit…

- Et que voulez-vous que j'y fasse monsieur ?

- Dis-lui d'arrêter !

Un long silence électronique lui répondit et il tourna la tête vers Loki. Il semblait y avoir un peu moins de sang sur lui et ses bras étaient revenus dans une position normale.

Tony poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Le dieu avait l'air tellement mal…

- Messieurs ? Votre patient est désormais apte à être transporté en salle de soin. Ne le retournez pas, il a du sang dans la gorge et il risque de suffoquer s'il recommence à respirer par la bouche.

- Merci JARVIS.

Tony se leva difficilement pendant que Banner fonçait chercher une civière. Prenant chacun Loki par une aisselle, ils le hissèrent sur celle-ci et l'emmenèrent dans l'espace « infirmerie » de la tour. Déposé dans un lit, toujours sur le ventre, Banner entreprit de déterminer, avec l'aide de JARVIS, tout ce qui était cassé ou brûlé.

- Sa nuque est en bon état, c'est stupéfiant…

- Il l'a réparée vers quatre heures douze du matin, monsieur.

- Stupéfiant…

De la part de quelqu'un qui était invincible du moment qu'il était vert, c'était un compliment assez incroyable.

- Pouvons-nous appliquer quelque chose sur ses brûlures ?

- Leur gravité a diminué. Je peux vous commander une crème dans la pharmacie la plus proche et vous la faire livrer dans les deux heures.

- Ce serait parfait, merci.

Tony, lui, restait un peu en retrait. Il n'avait pas un savoir très poussé en médecine. C'était d'ailleurs la raison même pour laquelle il avait appelé Banner. Sinon, il se serait occupé de tout ça tout seul. Après tout, le dieu nordique était tombé sur SON balcon…

- Banner ? Il ne faudrait pas lui enlever le sang qu'il a dans la gorge pour pouvoir le retourner ?

- Oui. C'est la première chose à faire… J'ai déjà eut à effectuer ça, mais pas sur quelqu'un qui respire par un moyen inconnu et qui a le visage assez endommagé…

- Si je puis me permettre, commença JARVIS, il est fort probable qu'il le recrache de lui-même dans un réflexe pour ne pas étouffer.

- Il faut en être sûr…

- La reconstruction de son visage a commencé, les informa l'IA. Je vous recommande de l'attacher au lit pour qu'il ne se débatte pas en cas de panique, ses membres antérieurs sont encore brisés de façon sérieuse.

- Bien, merci JARVIS. Nous allons attendre. Avertis-nous pour son visage. Ah, et… Je ne sais pas ce qu'en pense Banner mais…fait venir des perfusions et des poches de sang, de morphine, d'oxygène et de nutriments divers le plus rapidement possible.

L'acolyte d'IronMan hocha la tête et se pencha sur le patient. Ils mangèrent sur place et, en fin de journée, après une longue attente, ils finirent par entendre la voix synthétique de JARVIS leur annoncer que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Son visage est entièrement reconstitué, mais quelque chose obstrue ses lèvres. Il peut recommencer à respirer à tout moment et ne pas parvenir à cracher le sang. Je vous conseille d'aller voir se qui se passe.

Tony se leva d'un consentement muet commun et s'approcha de la divinité.

- Banner, comment est-ce que je peux regarder ?

- Il faut l'asseoir et le pencher en avant. C'est la seule solution qui ne soit pas trop nocive.

- Bien. Aidez-moi.

A deux, ils redressèrent Loki et le firent basculer en avant vers eux. Son visage était par endroits rouge et commençait à peler, mais il était presque normal, mis à part son expression de souffrance profonde et ses lèvres cousues qui avaient commencé à s'infecter.

Tony eut un haut le cœur et recula un peu en détournant le regard. Comment est-ce qu'on avait pu faire ça à quelqu'un ? Surtout à un de ses semblables ?

- Tony… Ca va ?

- Donnez-moi les plus petits ciseaux que vous trouverez et beaucoup de coton et de désinfectant. Vite.

- Je peux m'en charger, Tony…

- Non. JE vais m'en charger.

- Si je puis me permettre, monsieur, les liens sont en adamantium.

- Il y a une paire en adamatium dans mon atelier. Allez-y Banner...

Il attendit quelques instants.

Prenant l'instrument des mains de Banner dès que celui-ci fut de retour, il commença doucement à couper les fils. Les uns après les autres, délicatement, évitant du mieux qu'il pouvait la chair tendre des lèvres du dieu.

Il était responsable. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de sortir sans se poser de questions lorsque Thor le lui avait demandé au moment de poser la muselière à Loki. Jamais… Il aurait dû comprendre que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond lorsqu'il avait regardé avec impatience sa montre en se demandant ce qu'il foutait.

Oui, il aurait dû, mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

Et maintenant, il voyait le résultat.

Une fois avoir terminé de trancher les fils, Tony récupéra la pince déposée sur une tablette près de lui.

- JARVIS, est-il possible de lui retirer ce qui reste ?

- Les chairs se sont reconstituées autour d'eux. Je préconise une opération sous anesthésie une fois que le sang aura quitté sa gorge.

Hochant la tête, Stark remit d'aplomb le dieu nordique et le retourna sur le ventre.

- Autre chose à faire ? demanda-t-il.

- Je ne crois pas. Il se débrouille tout seul, apparemment. Ses os ne saillent plus. Normalement, ils devraient commencer à se recalcifier. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre. Je vais chercher des sandwichs, vous venez ?

- Non, je reste.

- Ca vous ferais du bien de sortir, vous savez.

- Je n'ai pas envie, Banner.

- Bon. Comme vous voulez.

Banner retira sa blouse blanche, la déposa sur le dossier de sa chaise et sortit sans dire un mot, d'horribles cernes sous les yeux.

Tony espérait qu'il ne comptait pas conduire dans cet état.

Reportant son attention sur le dieu, il soupira. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour lui. Vite. C'était un besoin viscéral. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser guérir lentement tout seul ici sans l'aider. Même quelque chose du superficiel et ridicule suffirait.

Il avait une immense faute à racheter, et ce n'était certainement pas les petites choses qu'il faisait depuis tout à l'heure qui allaient tout effacer, mais il était persuadé que, l'un dans l'autre, il marquait des points.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et secoua la tête, exaspéré.

Mais bon sang, pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait autant coupable ? Ce fou furieux avait voulu détruire la terre. Sa maison. Sa seule et unique maison.

Il avait failli tuer ses amis, il avait même momentanément réussit avec LEUR Coulson.

Il aurait dû se frotter les mains, faire la danse de la joie autours de son cadavre explosé sur sa terrasse, l'achever même.

Pourquoi avait-il appelé Banner ? Pourquoi c'était-il inquiété ?

Parce que Thor lui avait parlé, bien sûr. Il lui avait raconté, pour Loki et Odin. Il lui avait tout dit, du début à la fin. Les punitions imméritées de Loki, les châtiments disproportionnés. Le manque d'affection. LE mensonge. Tout. Tony savait tout.

Tony détestait son père, Loki détestait Odin. Il le comprenait, il savait l'effet que ça faisait de n'avoir personne, absolument personne. Il se sentait responsable car il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à le renvoyer vers son père, vers celui qui lui avait fait tant de mal.

A ce moment précis, Anthony Stark détestait Odin Borson. Autant qu'Oward Stark. Voire plus.

- JARVIS, donne-moi quelque chose à faire.

- Monsieur, ce n'est pas dans mes applications.

- De quoi Loki aurait-il besoin, JARVIS ?

- Rien que vous puissiez lui apporter, monsieur.

Se renfrognant, ne daignant même pas remercier JARVIS pour sa disponibilité, même en étant surchargé, il se pencha sur les écrans de contrôle. Tout était stable. Trop stable.

Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas quelque chose à faire, enfin ?!

Négligeant le fait qu'il possédait une immense société ayant besoin de toute son attention, Tony sursauta brusquement.

Plic…

Ploc…

Comment ça, « plic ploc » ? Qu'est-ce que c'était – encore – que ces choses ?

Se levant, il chercha d'où pouvait venir le bruit, inspecta la plomberie. Rien. Brusquement, une bonne douzaine de bippers se déclenchèrent en même temps.

Ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose.

Loki Laufeyson avait recommencé à respirer normalement et son cœur battait à nouveau à une allure régulière.

S'approchant, il remarqua que son patient c'était mit au bord du lit, sur le côté, pour cracher le sang. D'où le bruit d'eau. Toujours inconscient, mais ça allait. Les brûlures étaient visiblement moins lourdes et il était désormais certain que Loki pourrait bouger.

Soupirant, il en profita pour faire rouler le dieu au milieu du lit, sur le dos et l'installer convenablement sur les coussins.

JARVIS annonça que la vie du dieu du mensonge n'était définitivement plus en danger et que la crème était arrivée et qu'il était préférable de l'appliquer au plus vite, maintenant que le patient risquait d'avoir conscience de son corps – et de la douleur – d'une heure à l'autre.

Hochant la tête, il alla réceptionner le colis, l'ouvrit, sourit, appréciateur, devant le stock acheté et revint, des bandes, une blouse pour le dieu et autres produits de première nécessité, ainsi qu'avec un carton entier de crème.

Débarrassant précautionneusement Loki de ses lambeaux de vêtements, il observa calmement les nombreux endroits brûlés.

Retenant de nombreux haut-le-cœur devant quelques endroits particulièrement touchés, il réussit finalement à se calmer.

Non mais oh, il avait un cylindre de métal dans la poitrine et un mini-réacteur superpuissant connecté directement à son cœur, non ?

Il ouvrit le pot et commença doucement à l'appliquer. Il aurait sans doute dû mettre des gants mais il n'y avait pas pensé. Il n'était pas Banner, nom de dieu.

- Essayez de faire des couches égales sur les brûlures de même intensité, monsieur.

Hochant la tête, Tony restait concentré sur son travail d'orfèvre. On aurait presque dit que chaque partie du corps du dieu avait été brûlée, calcinée.

Respirant difficilement, il termina le traitement et commença à bander avec application le torse de Loki avant de passer à ses bras.

Ses mains avaient été durement touchées, mais elles étaient manipulables. Il respira enfin lorsqu'il eut finit et passa aux jambes. Là encore, le dieu faisait peine à voir. Il étala patiemment de nombreuses couches de crème qu'il faisait parfois chauffer entre ses mains pour que l'effet – si le Loki le sentait – ne soit pas trop désagréable.

La mixture était horriblement glaciale et, pour avoir été brûlé gravement plus d'une fois, il savait que mettre du froid sur du troisième degré faisait plus mal qu'autre chose.

Quoique… Loki était un géant des glaces, non ? Oh et puis zut, il ne savait pas, il faisait comme pour lui, point barre. Et puis, de toute façon, il ne devait même pas sentir.

Les pieds n'avaient pas été épargnés mais visiblement les bottes avaient été assez résistantes pour empêcher que cela prenne des proportions trop graves.

Il demanda plus de bandes, les appliqua. Une fois cela terminé, il réalisa qu'il avait « oublié » une zone. Plutôt évitée, en fait.

- JARVIS, comment se porte la partie que je n'ai pas traitée ?

- La tête de monsieur Loki est presque entièrement reconstruite.

- Non, pas sa tête… L'autre.

- Les parties géni-

- JARVIS…

- Les parties _intimes _de monsieur Loki sont en bon état mais son fessier a un peu plus souffert.

Tony resta interdit.

- Vous pouvez attendre que le docteur Banner revienne…

- Non, non, je vais… Je vais m'en charger.

Tournant Loki sur le dos pour ne pas être obligé de voir certaines choses qui étaient trop personnelles pour être vues – et il n'était même pas médecin – il entreprit de dénuder la dernière partie de son anatomie.

Évitant soigneusement de regarder, il étala sans jeter un œil et banda de la même façon. Non pas que Loki le dégoûtait. Mais il trouvait assez malsain de mater quelqu'un gravement brûlé et blessé en prétendant ensuite vouloir l'aider.

Après tout ça, il enfila, non sans mal, la blouse au dieu. Heureusement, il n'était pas encore à demi conscient et son activité cérébrale restait très limitée.

Il imaginait à peine devoir se battre contre un Loki paniqué et incapable de réfléchir comme il l'aurait fallut.

Malgré toute sa pitié et son empathie, Tony se rappelait que ledit dieu l'avait balancé sans effort du toit de son propre immeuble et était capable de vaincre Thor s'il le voulait.

Alors devoir faire face à ça juste pour enfiler cette fichue chose blanche et raide…

Soupirant lorsque ce fut finit, il récupéra un gant et nettoya le visage de Loki du sang qui le maculait et repoussa ses cheveux vers l'arrière.

Voilà. Si on ne comptait pas l'environnement étrange, les multiples contusions, la pommade qu'il lui étalait sur le visage et ses lèvres infectées et boursoufflées, Loki était dans un état relativement normal.

- Voilà, déclara Tony, assez fier du résultat.

Une part de son esprit clamait d'appeler cette création « Lokimie », savante contraction de « Loki » et « momie ».

Il décida donc d'aller descendre une bouteille d'alcool au hasard pour fêter l'apparition du nouveau locataire de la tour Stark et pour étouffer cette idée débile.

* * *

**Pfiou! Merci de m'avoir lue jusque là! Pour tout vous dire, ce chapitre ne me plaît pas du tout... J'espère que ça vous a plut à vous...**

**Oserais-je vous mendier des reviews? Oui, je suis une sans-gêne.**

**A bientôt - j'espère - pour le chapitre suivant!**

**-ELP**


	2. Narcolepsie & Réveil

**Bonjour! **

**Tout d'abord, je remercie tous les followers, les rewievers et ceux qui ont ajouté cette fiction à leurs favoris - oui oui, ça existe!. Je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir autant de succès!**

**Comme je ne l'avais pas indiqué durant le premier chapitre, je le précise ici : je compte publier tous les jeudis. Une semaine me semble un délai plutôt acceptable et surtout suffisant pour écrire un chapitre suivant lorsque j'en publie un. **

**Ce chapitre a été relu et corrigé par Iona-Yuki (nyah~) et...rien n'a bougé au niveau du raiting et des pairings. Voilà. **

**Je crois que nous avons fait le tour...**

**Merci encore et bonne lecture!**

* * *

Thor était assis près de son père, qui c'était endormit depuis environ deux semaines.

Décidément, il virait narcoleptique.

Calé dans son fauteuil, il se posait beaucoup de questions.

Où était Loki ?

Est-ce qu'il s'en était sortit ?

Pourquoi est-ce que son père avait fait ça ?

Pourquoi Loki avait-il craqué ?

Haussant les épaules, il essaya de chasser les questions superflues.

Il avait déjà la réponse à deux.

Pourquoi Odin avait fait ça ?

Parce qu'il détestait son petit frère. Il le haïssait.

Pourquoi Loki avait – encore une fois – préféré attaquer ?

Parce que sans sa magie, Loki ne pouvait rien faire.

Loki n'était rien.

Pire, Loki ne se réincarnerait jamais.

Et maintenant, Thor se demandait à qui allait sa loyauté.

Son petit frère chéri à qui il avait cousu les lèvres en ignorant son regard meurtrier et le sang qui coulait ou à son père qui avait préféré mentir et faire subir d'atroces tortures à son fils adoptif ?

Une main chaude et douce se posa sur son épaule. Il releva les yeux et vit Frigg qui regardait son mari, le regard terrifié.

- Je ne sais plus où est le mari que j'ai aimé mais je sais reconnaître quand l'amour m'a aveuglée. Tu devrais partir, Thor. C'était très courageux ce que tu as fait pour Loki, et je t'en remercie du fond du cœur, mais il est temps pour toi de fuir d'ici pendant qu'il en est encore temps.

- Mais, mère…

- Tu sais, je ne sais pas qui t'as appris à être aussi obséquieux, mais j'ai toujours insisté auprès de Loki pour qu'il m'appelle « maman ». Tu sais qu'il n'y a aucune différence entre vous deux. Tu peux faire pareil.

Elle ouvrit grand les bras. Frigg était en train de perdre son dernier fils. Et ça faisait toujours aussi mal. Mais si Odin le menaçait, alors il fallait agir en conséquence.

Thor se nicha dans les bras de sa mère et la serra de toutes ses forces contre lui.

- Non maman. Je reste.

- Mon tout petit… Tu es en danger, tu sais ? Lorsqu'il se réveillera, il va essayer…

- Je sais maman. Mais je veux rester avec toi. Pour te défendre…

- Thor… Espèce d'idiot…, dit-elle en pleurant doucement.

- Je sais… Loki le disait souvent…, chuchota-t-il, les yeux baignés de larmes lui aussi.

* * *

L'état de Loki avait fait un bond en avant.

Contre toutes les estimations de JARVIS, cela faisait à peine un mois presque révolu et il était déjà presque sur pieds.

Ses brûlures étaient presque entièrement disparues et on avait pu le perfuser rapidement. Il reprenait des forces et son activité cérébrale était de plus en plus élevée.

Ses multiples fractures avaient finit par se ressouder et, au début du second mois, on pouvait recenser quelques courtes périodes d'éveil.

Fiers d'eux, les deux scientifiques se frappaient de plus en plus souvent l'épaule pour signaler leur état de joie – qui se traduisait également par des sautillements extatiques de Tony dès que Loki avait fait l'ombre d'une phase de réveil.

Bien entendu, les deux mois avaient été difficiles.

Les réunions avec les autres Avengers avaient été de longs moments de solitude. Surtout lorsque la question principale était «mais qu'est-ce que vous foutiez?! On avait besoin de vous ! ».

Mais dans l'ensemble, ils s'étaient plutôt bien débrouillés.

Tous les deux étaient désormais passés de « médecins de fortune » à « experts Asgardiens ».

Il fallait dire que face à Loki et sa régénération à vitesse grand V, il valait mieux être capable de rajuster un os de façon très rapide si on ne voulait pas se retrouver face à une catastrophe totale – ils avaient dû lui casser plusieurs fois les jambes pour qu'elles se ressoudent comme il fallait.

Au bout de quelques tests, Banner avait retiré les fils qui restaient et désinfecté tout ce qui devait l'être avec l'aide dégoûtée de Tony.

Petit à petit, LEUR patient reprenait forme humaine.

Et franchement, avec Noël qui approchait, ils étaient en transe lorsqu'ils allèrent prendre un café et des donuts le 23 décembre.

* * *

Loki ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Blanc, trop blanc. Beaucoup trop blanc.

Son corps est couvert de bandages. Il a mal. Un peu partout, un peu nulle part, il ne sent pas grand-chose. Il y a des poches tout autour de lui. Il se sent bien, dans ce lit.

Il est chaud. Les couvertures semblent douces…

Il referme les yeux.

* * *

« _Mother Russia, _

_How are you sleeping?_

_Middle winter cold winds blow,_

_From the trees, the snowflakes drifting,_

_Swirling round like ghosts in the snow._

_Mother Russia, _

_Poetry majestic,_

_Tells the time of a great empire,_

_Turning round the olds mans pounders,_

_Reminiscing an age gone by." [1]_

- Tony ? Y'a votre machine infernale qui sonne!

- Rien à foutre, c'est bientôt Noël, profitez, Banner !

- C'est JARVIS.

Agrippant son téléphone, coupant net Iron Maiden, il décrocha.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, JARVIS ?

- Je me permets de vous informer que monsieur Loki a eut une phase de réveil qui a duré plus d'une minute.

- On arrive tout de suite.

* * *

Chaud… Mmmmh… ça faisait du bien… Pile là où il avait mal, en plus… Voilà… Parfait…

Loki ouvrit les yeux. Quelqu'un était en train de s'occuper de lui. Quelqu'un était en train de le toucher. Et pas pour lui faire du mal.

Monsieur ? Il est réveillé.

La personne qui lui faisait maintenant un bandage se releva.

Stark.

Tony Stark.

L'homme de métal.

La boîte de conserve humaine.

Il eut un mouvement de recul instinctif mais son corps de répondit pas.

Il attendit, terrifié, mais sans lâcher Tony du regard.

- Vous m'entendez ? Banner, venez vite ! Loki, est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Vous pouvez parler. Vos lèvres sont…

Il pinça les siennes et détourna le visage, gêné.

Celui qui se transformait en monstre vert accourut et se posta à côté de Stark.

Cette fois, le corps de Loki fit réellement un bond pour sauver sa vie.

- Combien j'ai de doigts ?, demanda Banner en les lui brandissant sous le nez.

- Vous voyez bien qu'il n'arrive pas à parler – ou qu'il ne veut pas.

- Hmmm… Essayons ça. Monsieur Odins-

Le regard glacial de Loki combiné à celui de Tony le fit taire.

Le dieu lui aurait sauté à la gorge.

Il n'était PAS le fils d'Odin.

Il tuerait Odin !

Il lui arracherait les yeux !

Stark s'assit près du lit et posa une main sur son bras.

- N'essayez pas de parler. Pouvez-vous communiquer avec nous ?

Le dieu n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que voulait l'humain.

Il se fichait de lui, c'était obligatoirement ça.

Il le détestait.

Oui, mais il était bien…

Ils ne lui avaient même pas fait de mal…

Il bougea doucement les doigts.

- Bien. Je vais mettre ceci sous votre main. Savez-vous écrire comme nous ?

Devant le manque de réaction du dieu, Tony soupira et activa la fonction note de sa tablette avant de la mettre sous la main de Loki et de la relier à un écran.

- Savez-vous écrire notre…

« _Oui_ »

L'écriture était un peu laborieuse et maladroite, mais tout à fait lisible.

Banner émit un sifflement admiratif.

- Parfait. Je ne vous demande même pas où vous avez appris…

« _Non_ »

- Bon. Avez-vous mal ?

_« Pas vraiment_ »

- Comment ça, « pas vraiment » ?

_« C'est plus de la gêne_ »

- Pourquoi ne parlez-vous pas ?

« _Mes muscles doivent rester au repos_ »

- Et vous vous sentez bien ?

« _Je dois me reposer. Je vais me rendormir_ »

- Loki, je…une dernière chose, demanda Stark.

Le dieu le considéra froidement.

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Il était épuisé.

- Est-ce… Banner, est-ce que vous pourriez …?, dit-il en désignant la sortie. Est-ce que c'est votre père qui vous a fait ça ?, finit-il par demander lorsque le médecin fut sortit.

Loki sentit des larmes lui échapper. Non… Pas devant Stark… Mais c'était trop tard.

Les cris… La douleur… Odin qui le poussait à tuer Thor… La douleur encore… Des flashs de souvenirs douloureux le frappaient de plein fouet.

Loki, je ne voulais pas…

« _Sortez_ »

- Je suis désolé, je comprends, je…

« _Je ne veux plus vous voir. Sortez_ »

- Mon père…

« _SORTEZ_ »

Tony hocha doucement la tête.

- Je vous laisse la tablette au cas où.

Loki ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas envie.

Il avait besoin de temps.

Quand il ferma les yeux, il put presque sentir à nouveau l'odeur de sa chair carbonisée.

* * *

**[1] "Mother Russia", d'Iron Maiden. Personnellement, ma préférée d'IM...**

* * *

**Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plut... Ce chapitre est décidément très court mais j'avais peur d'en faire trop...**

**Une fois n'est pas coutume, je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite, mais j'assume déjà davantage celui-ci que le premier (que j'assume, de toute façon). **

**Bon... Qu'est-ce qui me reste à vous dire...? Oooooh! Regardez! Il y a un encart pour écrire et poster quelque chose en bas de ce laïus... Mais qu'est-ce que c'est? R... Re... Reviews?...**

**(oui, cette technique est pitoyable, et alors?)**

**En espérant vous revoir Jeudi prochain pour la suite, **

**-ELP~**


	3. Cat Scratch Fever

**Bonjour à toutes (à moins qu'il y ait des représentants de la gent masculine qui lisent ça... Si oui, je m'excuse, bien que j'aie des doutes!).**

**Merci à tous mes reviewers - et aux anonymes auxquels je ne peux pas répondre, je suis désolée! - et aux followers et... Et aux autres, voilà.**

**Lu et approuvé par Iona-Yuki (tu l'attendais celui-là, hein?), blabla et bla.**

**ENFIN, il va y avoir d'autres personnages que Tony, Banner, Loki et JARVIS sur Midgard!**

**Je vous annonce aussi officiellement qu'à partir de la semaine prochaine mes cours recommencent - nooooon, sans blague? - et que j'aurais hélas moins de temps pour poster ou pour relire - cependant, j'aurais au moins pour la semaine qui arrive le jeudi de libre, donc la prochaine parution devrait être normale. **

**Donc je posterai BEAUCOUP plus tard le soir. A moins que je ne possède un portable qui puisse me permettre de poster pendant une pause en ayant relu pendant le Mercredi mais STOP, trop d'organisation inutile.**

**Si ça pose trop de problèmes, je reporterais au Vendredi. Et pis c'est tout.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture avec un chapitre qui contient beaucoup plus d'action. Mais alors là, BEAUCOUP. Et qui est plus long, aussi. **

**Enfin, BREF... Je m'égare. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Natasha Romanov craquait. Mais alors, là, elle craquait VRAIMENT.

Déjà, Clint n'avait jamais été très démonstratif.

Voire pas du tout.

Même Coulson c'était un peu déridé lorsque Steve avait débarqué avec ses muscles et ses manières de grand-père.

Mais pour ébranler l'agent Barton, même une possession par un dieu chaotique n'avait pas suffit.

Enfin, il avait un peu craqué.

Là où tout le monde aurait fondu en larmes.

Mais passons.

Il lui avait demandé d'aller la voir chez lui.

Pensant à deux possibilités (une possible relation intime ou la destruction méthodique de tous ses espoirs en la matière), elle s'y était rendue.

Et là, Clint Barton avait commencé à lui parler _boulot_.

Oui, _boulot_.

C'en était trop.

Elle lui avait donc froidement déclaré :

- Qu'elle l'aimait,

- Qu'elle ne voulait pas _que_ coucher avec lui, et encore, elle serait heureuse si elle en arrivait là,

- Qu'il était complètement débile,

- Que même Steve n'était pas autant coincé,

- Qu'il avait intérêt à trouver un psy,

- Qu'elle se cassait chez Tony pour se soûler, et merde à la fin, hein !

Donc, Black Widow, en robe printanière bleue et chaussures à talon, allait à grands pas à la tour Stark.

* * *

Bruce Banner et Tony Stark étaient fiers d'eux.

Pour être plus fiers, il aurait fallut qu'ils sauvent la galaxie entière.

Ils avaient enfin réussit à donner un peu d'autonomie à Loki.

Tony y avait mit tout son enthousiasme débordant de milliardaire philanthrope et était totalement satisfait de son système.

Loki écrivait ses ordres grâce à la tablette et ils étaient directement retranscrits sur la télévision du salon et dans l'atelier.

Banner avait souligné que c'étaient des « gadgets » et Tony avait rétorqué que si ça c'était un gadget, son armure aussi.

Ce qui avait royalement cloué de bec de Hulk.

Leurs petites sorties dans le même café avec leur donut et leur café étaient devenues des traditions inébranlables qu'ils refusaient de remettre.

Sauf pour les réunions du SHIELD qui étaient toujours aussi tendues.

Et l'absence remarquée de Thor n'arrangeait rien.

Mais ça… Ils ne pouvaient pas y faire grand chose…

- Dites… Vous ne voudriez pas vous transformer pour leur faire peur ? avait un jour demandé Tony.

Devant le refus catégorique de Bruce – il était bien avec les Avengers, dans une ville moderne et salubre, lui – il le regarda avec des yeux de chiot.

- Alleeeeeeeez… Imaginez la tête de Fury…

- Vous voulez vraiment que je vous emmène avec moi en Inde, hein ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Mais… Pire, imaginez la tête de Steve !

- Vous avez décidément l'instinct de survie d'un lemming, soupira Banner en terminant sa tasse de café.

* * *

Sonnant comme une folle à la porte de l'étage privé de Stark, bloquée dans l'ascenseur, un halo meurtrier flottant autour d'elle, Natasha n'eût droit qu'à une réponse claire et concise de JARVIS.

- Monsieur Stark est partit prendre un café et des donuts au « Red Colonel » avec le docteur Banner et ne sera pas de retour avant une bonne heure.

- Je peux quand même rentrer ?

- Monsieur Stark n'a pas laissé d'instructions qui vous interdisent l'entrée. Je vous en prie…

Encore heureux, pensa-t-elle.

Entrant dans la salle à manger, elle put constater le système de rangement d'Anthony Stark : poser.

Peu importe où.

Mais poser.

Souriant à cette technique visiblement commune à toute la gente masculine, elle prit place sur le canapé et commença à lire un magazine qui traînait et qui semblait être décent – la plupart représentant des femmes relativement, ou pas du tout relativement, déshabillées –.

« _And if you want survive, _

_Kneel on my arrival, _

'_Cause this is how I rule the world_" [1]

Natasha sursauta. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire ?

- JARVIS… ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fabriqué ?

- L'une des nombreuses alarmes de monsieur Stark. Il préfère se rappeler des choses de cette façon.

- Et là, c'est quoi ? Faire la vaisselle ? Allez supplier Pepper de ne pas le mettre face à ses responsabilités ? Retourner se soûler ?

Un long silence lui répondit.

- JARVIS ?

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle se replongea dans son magazine. Jusqu'à ce que l'écran de la télévision s'allume.

Poussant un petit cri, elle regarda fixement le message qui venait d'apparaître dans un petit tintement cristallin.

« _Il y a quelqu'un ?_ »

Au bout d'un moment, second tintement.

« _J'ai besoin d'eau_ »

- Qui est là ?!, cria l'espionne en se redressant.

Aucune réponse.

Haussant les épaules, méfiante, elle attrapa une bouteille dans la cuisine de Stark tout en glissant sa main dans le poignard attaché à sa jambe.

- JARVIS, où dois-je déposer ça ?

- Mademoiselle, il ne vaudrait mieux pas…

- Où ? A moins que tu ne puisses pas me le dire ?

- Monsieur Stark ne m'a rien spécifié…

- Alors où ?

- A l'infirmerie, mais vous ne devriez pas…

Se dirigeant vers la porte, elle chercha longuement la bonne salle, prête à riposter, arme à la main.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Regardant autours d'elle, elle aperçut qu'un lit était occupé. S'approchant légèrement, Black Widow poussa un hurlement.

* * *

Lorsque Tony rentra chez lui sans Banner qui allait devoir expliquer à sa douce petite-amie pourquoi il avait systématiquement raté tous leurs rendez-vous, il se faisait la réflexion que ça faisait du bien de ne pas avoir de relation sérieuse.

Jusqu'à ce que le visage de Pepper revienne à son bon souvenir.

Zut. Il en avait une, lui aussi…

Et si jamais il entretenait la rousse de son opinion sur les relations amoureuses sérieuses, il était sûr qu'elle lui arracherait les yeux avant des les faire frire avec son foie.

Ou qu'elle débrancherait l'ARC, au choix.

Voire même les deux.

Au fil des années, il avait compris le message : ne JAMAIS sous-estimer ses ennemis. Encore plus Pepper Potts et Phil Coulon.

Et si ce n'était pas un coup de taser qui le terrasserait, un débranchement certainement.

Frissonnant à l'image de sa secrétaire lui arrachant sauvagement le réacteur en lui listant le nombre incroyable de cocktails qu'il avait loupés, il ouvrit la porte et se rappela qu'il avait complètement oublié d'apporter de quoi boire à Loki avant de partir. Il avait raté l'heure de l'alarme.

Il jura.

Pourvu que le dieu ne soit pas de trop mauvaise humeur.

Quand il faisait la gueule, il était encore pire que lorsqu'il les ignorait et les appelait « mortels insignifiants » sur la tablette avec sa somptueuse calligraphie.

- Monsieur Stark ? Il y a quelqu'un pour vous, l'informa JARVIS une fois qu'il fut entré dans l'ascenseur pour accéder au dernier étage.

- Pas une fille sérieuse, j'espère.

- Je crains que ce soit le cas. Mademoiselle Romanov est ici.

- Tasha n'est pas une fille. C'est une machine JARVIS. Une machine.

- Monsieur, selon le vocabulaire humain approprié que vous m'avez incorporé « Vous allez déguster ».

Natasha, en effet, était assise sur le fauteuil face à l'entrée, les pieds sur la table. Sa petite robe printanière retombait parfaitement pour cacher ce qui devait l'être. Son visage exprimait une rage sans borne.

Et la porte de l'infirmerie était largement ouverte. Une seule explication.

- Tasha, je peux tout t'expliquer, juste, écoute-moi…

Tony paniquait. Comme un fou. Il ne savait plus où se mettre.

Le regard glacé de Natasha le fixait avec une rage meurtrière et il pouvait pas s'empêcher de trembler furieusement.

_ - Tony ! _Tu OSES me dire ça ? C'est inacceptable !

- Je t'en prie ! Aie un cœur pour une fois !

- Tu m'avais pourtant juré que tu cesserais de te comporter comme un égoïste !

_ - _Je... Je ne voulais nuire à personne! C'était de la pitié!

- C'est ça, oui! Et tu comptes le refiler à qui une fois que tu seras confronté à tes responsabilités?!

_ - Quoi ? Le refiler?!_ Mais tu es folle?! Personne ne doit savoir qu'il est ici!

- C'est ça, oui, prends-moi pour une cruche! Tu dépasses les bornes! Et les autres, tu as pensé aux allergiques?!

- Aux... Aux quoi?

Tony haussa un sourcil.

Oui, c'était une forme d'allergie aux dieux nordiques aux casques caprins, mais...

- Tu as adopté un chat, SOIT. Mais tu SAIS que presque tout le monde est allergique ! Et que tu n'aimes pas les animaux ! Tu as encore fait ça juste pour embêter les autres, mais QUI va s'en occuper quand tu seras lassé, hein ?! Tu ne penses qu'à toi espèce de salaud !

Une petite bouille noire sortit du giron de Natasha. Cette chose était réellement trop mignonne. Ses petites oreilles, sa fourrure lustrée et pelucheuse au niveau des oreilles et ses immenses yeux verts… Et ses petites patounes, et…et…et… Oh mon dieu, un chaton, quoi. Un chaton horriblement mignon.

Tony respirait mieux. Jetant un regard de reproche à Loki, il le prit dans ses bras, contre lui.

- Non, Tasha. Il s'était blessé et je l'ai recueillit. Et je vais le regarder parce qu'il est trop chou et que je n'arriverais plus à m'en séparer.

Natasha le regarda un moment.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et le passaient aux rayons X.

Elle se leva d'un bond.

Presque persuadé qu'elle allait le frapper, il recula.

Le bloquant contre le mur, elle eut un regard d'une cruauté sans égal.

Puis fit un grand sourire.

- Je ne te t'aurais jamais imaginé aussi mignon et sincère, Tony… Tu voudras de l'aide ? J'ai déjà eut des chats avant…

- Euh… Volontiers Tasha…

- Comment s'appelle ce trésor ?

Tony ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde – comme à son habitude aurait souligné Steve.

- Loki.

- Loki ? Mais je peux savoir ce qui t'as prit ?!

Cherchant désespérément une idée rationnelle (ce qui était assez complexe car nommer un chaton du nom d'un mégalomaniaque tout de cuir vêtu, c'était légèrement poussé comme concept).

- Bah… Les mêmes poils… Les mêmes yeux…

- Certes. Bon. Loki. Va pour Loki. Mais je te préviens, il va falloir le cacher…

- Voui. Mais on ferait tout pour cette bouille, hein ?

Hochant la tête, Natasha caressa doucement la tête du chaton Loki.

Loki lui-même trouvait cela, mis à part extrêmement gênant, très agréable. Surtout le ronronnement qui venait de la poitrine de Tony. C'était légèrement chaud et ça le berçait.

Il finit par s'endormir, calmé par la discussion des mortels et par l'ARC.

* * *

Banner et Stark avaient finit par appeler la petite créature toute pelucheuse et « choupignonne », comme disait Natasha en pleine crise de béatitude, le Lo-cat.

Un peu comme les Doombots, en fait. Mais en beaucoup plus mignon.

Natasha aurait préféré « Lokitty », mais elle avait échoué dans son entreprise à une voix contre deux.

Le Lo-cat était une créature douce et mignonne qui squattait les genoux des trois Avengers en permanence et n'en descendait pour ainsi dire jamais.

Il lui suffisait de changer de perchoir comme on changeait sa litière lorsque celui qu'il occupait partait et le tour était joué.

A propos de jouer, Tony avait vite investit en une collection non négligeable de jouets pour chats plus farfelus les uns les autres, notamment des peluches Avengers.

D'ailleurs, Lo-cat adorait mâchouiller la peluche Thor.

La mâchouiller SAUVAGEMENT.

Un jour, il lui avait même arraché la tête, que Banner c'était empressé de recoudre sous les hurlements de rire de Natasha qui avait tout soigneusement filmé.

- Il faudrait voir s'il n'y a pas une peluche Odin pour toi, hein ?, avait chuchoté Banner en le papouillant. Comme ça, tu lâcherais un peu ton frère, hein ? Il est idiot, mais il est pas méchant, hein ? Hein, mon pépère ? Hein ?

Le regard que lui avait jeté Lo-cat était empreint d'intérêt mais était surtout affligé. Non mais oh, même sous forme de chat et avec un cerveau (très) simplifié, il restait le dieu du mensonge, et l'autre mortel, là, il lui parlait comme à un demeuré !

Il avait été rapidement établit une sorte de classement parmi les poupées favorites du Lo-cat : en dernier venait indubitablement Fury, qu'il avait étripée avant de l'enterrer dans sa litière.

Puis Hulk. Pas Banner, Hulk. En réalité, il était plus qu'évident que le Lo-cat fuirait toujours la peluche Hulk comme la peste. Berk. Saloperie de monstre vert.

Suivaient aléatoirement Thor ou Steve. Parce que, même s'il maltraitait son frère, il l'aimait bien aussi. Et Steve parce qu'il ne le connaissait pas trop, mais qu'il l'avait embêté à Berlin. Donc il n'était pas si bien que ça pour jouer.

Puis la peluche Coulson.

Celle-là, elle n'était pas officielle. (Qui ferait une peluche Coulson, franchement ? Les enfants risqueraient de décider d'apprendre le maniement du taser…) Il l'avait regardée un long moment puis l'avait timidement léchouillée, avant de s'endormir avec.

Après venait la poupée Hawkeye.

Il adorait jouer avec.

La lancer en l'air, la rattraper.

Mais il restait toujours assez gentil et ne la malmenait pas.

Il était presque mignon avec. En général, Natasha prenait un malin plaisir à parodier ce « coincé du cul », comme elle disait, et à faire bouger et parler la peluche pour que Loki joue avec.

Et, enfin, à égalité, venaient Papa, Papa bis et Maman. Tony avait immédiatement attribué le rôle du Papa bis à Banner.

C'était LUI qui avait vu Lo-cat en premier !

Banner s'en fichait, tant qu'il était l'un des papas du chaton, ça lui convenait.

Et Natasha avait câliné une journée entière le Lo-cat en l'abreuvant de syllabes assemblées au hasard qui n'avaient aucune signification, mis à part peut-être de souligner le fait qu'elle était ravie, que c'était un bon chat-chat, ça, et qu'il était crognon.

Le chaton VIVAIT avec les peluches de ses « parents ».

Il dormait avec, il les traînait avec lui partout.

Tony avait également acheté une peluche Loki. Le chaton l'avait posée à côté de Thor et de ses parents et n'y avait plus touché.

Loki ne se transformait plus en humain.

En effet, un corps de chat était beaucoup plus facile à guérir.

Et puis la douleur était mentale. Avec un cerveau de chat, il ne se posait plus de questions.

Ce n'étaient plus des Avengers, des gens dangereux dont il devait se méfier, mais ses papas et sa maman.

D'ailleurs il n'était pas rare qu'il dorme avec Tony et Banner qui, au bout d'un moment, avaient cessé de considérer le chaton comme « Loki », mais comme ce qu'il était : un petit chat diaboliquement intelligent, mais un petit chat quand même.

De temps à autre, cependant, il passait la nuit à rôder dans la tour Stark.

Le lendemain matin, en général, on le retrouvait endormit dans des endroits incongrus.

Un jour, Tony l'avait trouvé roulé en boule dans son plastron d'IronMan.

Il s'était empressé d'en prendre une photo et de l'envoyer à Banner et Natasha qui avaient répondu par une cascade d'adjectifs dérivés de « mignon ».

* * *

- OH MON DIEU, LOKI!

Ca faisait bientôt trois mois que le Lo-cat vivait avec eux et Banner commença réellement à paniquer.

Ce chat était timbré.

Il venait de retrouver le chaton dans le micro-ondes et avait quasiment fait une crise de panique avant de se rendre compte que le chat pouvait parfaitement sortir puisque la porte était grande ouverte et que l'appareil lui-même avait été débranché par JARVIS.

- Banner... Qu'est-ce que vous foutez? Pourquoi est-ce que vous gueulez comme un putois...?

- Je... Je voulais faire chauffer le lait pour le chat, et là... J'ai vu Loki _dans le four_!

- Woooooh... Ce chat est donc suicidaire... Tasha va tomber de haut..., dit-il en sortant son téléphone pour filmer Lo-cat s'étirer.

Saisissant un morceau de tissu noir qu'il posa sur un de ses yeux et imitant la voix de Fury, Tony s'écria :

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour allumer le four?!

- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôle...

- Parce que vous ne vous voyez pas.

* * *

Mais Tony ne se faisait pas d'illusions.

Tôt ou tard, ils allaient devoir faire à nouveau face au vrai Loki.

Soupirant, il cessa de faire semblant de travailler et retira son masque de soudure.

La vérité, c'est qu'il était très bien avec Lo-cat, ses câlins nocturnes, ses sérénades à six heures du matin parce qu'il avait faim, ses jeux avec Natasha durant lesquels Barton s'en prenait plein la tête… Avec le vrai Loki, il n'y aurait rien de tout ça.

Voire même rien du tout.

Chaque matin, il s'attendait à ce que le dieu ait profité du relâchement de la sécurité pour s'enfuir.

En général, c'était lorsque, désespéré, il prenait son téléphone pour signaler à Natasha et Banner la fuite du petit pensionnaire que ledit chaton réapparaissait, sa fourrure noire pleine de paillettes de métal.

- Encore planqué dans l'atelier, hein ? Fais pas l'innocent, je sais que tu me comprends ! Tu ne dois pas aller là-bas. C'est dangereux pour les petits chats comme toi… Pfff… Tu t'en fous, hein ?, soupira Tony en le mettant sur son épaule.

S'accrochant solidement, il restait sagement contre le milliardaire tant qu'il n'essayait pas de manger quelque chose.

Quand il mastiquait, ça bougeait, c'était désagréable.

En plus, il ne faisait pas attention à lui quand il mangeait et toute la nourriture de cette maison était à LUI.

Dès que Tony esquissait ne serais-ce qu'un geste vers le frigo, Lo-cat s'énervait, ses oreilles s'aplatissaient et il récupérait la nourriture qu'essayait d'avaler l'humain et la mangeait lui ou la jetait par terre, au choix.

C'était de lui que devait s'occuper Stark, non mais !

- Espèce de… ! Loki, franchement, tu n'as plus cinq ans…

Marchant jusqu'à son atelier avec le chaton qui ronronnait contre lui de contentement, il prit une pince et termina ce qu'il lui restait à faire pour que la dernière extension de l'armure – une arme à tête chercheuse préprogrammée qui reprenait d'elle-même sa place, un peu comme Mjöllnir avec Thor.

Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à réparer définitivement l'armure et ce serait parfait.

Une fois finit, il retira le tissus qui protégeait l'IronMan, allongé sur la table de travail et soupira.

- Regarde le bordel que t'as foutu… Franchement, t'aurais pu te retenir sur MON armure…

Le chaton frotta sa joue contre celle du milliardaire et poussa un long « Myaaaaaaa » désolé.

- Shhhh… Je t'en veux pas… Commence pas à miauler aussi près de mes tympans, tu fais mal…

Donnant de petits coups de tête contre celle de Tony, le chaton sauta sur l'IronMan et se roula en boule à l'emplacement l'ARC.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore, toi ? L'armure ? Non ? L'ARC ? Ah, compris…

Prenant doucement le chaton dans ses bras, l'ingénieur le berça juste à côté de la tache bleue sur son t-shirt.

Comme d'habitude, le chat posa ses pattes sur le réacteur, miaula un peu et s'endormit.

Tony sourit.

Qu'il était mignon… Pas pratique, mais mignon…

Comment allait-il monter son extension et enfin finir la réparation complète de son armure avec Loki dans ses bras ?

_Loki dans ses bras_…

Cette phrase était quasiment naturelle, maintenant. De temps en temps, Tony essayait d'être plus distant.

Après tout, c'était Loki. Transformé en petite chose toute douce et mignonne, mais Loki quand même.

D'ailleurs c'était pour ça qu'à part « Lo-cat », pour lui, la créature à poils n'avait pas de surnom. Ne pas trop s'attacher.

Alors que Tasha et Banner avaient chacun une ribambelle de noms bizarres pour le chat – chouchou, chat-chat, pépère, lokinou, lok', choupi, mon chou, doudou… – lui ne lui en avait pas donné.

Parce que c'était un génie fou-furieux du mal qu'il gardait au chaud contre lui et à qui il faisait des câlins toute la sainte journée.

Déposant Loki sur le canapé, dans un coussin, près du chauffage, Stark se pencha sur l'armure qui, il en était douloureusement sûr, allait, dans un jour prochain, servir à combattre le « chat-chat » de Tasha.

* * *

- Combien sont-elles ?

- Je ne sais pas, Tony. Environ une centaine.

- Une _centaine _de copies d'Amora ?! Mais on est sensés faire quoi, avec ? Des pots de moutarde géants ?

- De quoi ?

Steve haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Des pots de moutarde?

- Vous n'êtes donc jamais allé en France, Steve ?, soupira Tony, exaspéré.

- Disons que je n'y suis pas allé à la bonne période, soupira Captain America en parant de son bouclier une décharge d'énergie.

Deux minutes et cinquante rayons plus tard, il était obligé d'abandonner son arme aux couleurs de l'Amérique tant elle était brûlante.

Les Avengers étaient submergés. Les copies se multipliaient dès qu'un coup les touchait.

Natasha était blessée à l'épaule mais continuait à se battre avec l'énergie du désespoir jusqu'à ce que Tony vienne la chercher et la dépose sur le même immeuble qu'Hawkeye.

- Je veux qu'il reste encore sa maman à Loki, d'accord ?

Elle hocha difficilement sa tête et appela le SHIELD pour obtenir des armes de tir à distance.

_ - Sa maman à Loki ?_ Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Tu peux pas comprendre ! T'as jamais aimé les enfants !

- Tu as un fils avec Stark ?!

Le cerveau de Clint Barton commença immédiatement à échafauder un plan pour venger la vertu de sa Natasha.

- On peut dire ça comme ça… Il est minuscule, est couverts de poils noirs et est plus mignon que tu ne pourras jamais l'être espèce de congélateur sans sentiment !

* * *

Les combats s'intensifiaient. Steve, gravement touché, avait été relégué au second rang.

Tony n'avait plus de batteries et luttait désespérément avec une armure de plusieurs tonnes sur le dos vidangée de son énergie.

Hulk était à bout et frappait sans discernement.

- Où est Thor quand on a besoin de lui ?!, s'insurgea Captain America. Il aurait suffit qu'il les foudroie toutes et c'était finit !

- Je suis bien obligé de reconnaître qu'il a raison, pour une fois ! On ne tiendra pas longtemps ! Comment il s'appelle, le mec à l'arc-en-ciel, là ? On pourrait essayer de l'appeler !

- On appelle ça le Bifrost, Tony !

Une décharge les frôla.

- Tony attention ! Derrière toi !

Fonçant sur son camarade dont l'armure morte rendait tout mouvement impossible, il le poussa juste à temps et hurla de douleur.

- Steve est touché ! Faites quelque chose ! Appelez des renforts !

- C'est trop tard pour les renforts, Tony…

Banner s'écroula au sol, à nouveau lui-même. Non… Ca ne pouvait pas être trop tard. Ca ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça...

Natasha poussa un cri.

- Chat-chat ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?!

- Loki !

Le chaton.

Le chaton marchait en pleine rue.

Leur chaton.

Son chaton.

Rentre à la tour !

Un éclair vert fulgurant déchira les cieux.

Ce n'était plus le chat qu'ils avaient devant eux.

C'était Loki. Et Loki était terrifiant.

Debout, au milieu de la rue en ruine, ses cheveux noirs volant autour de lui, les yeux brillants de haine, il fit quelques pas, leva les mains.

Le décor entier commença à briller d'une lumière verte émise par le dieu.

- Ne. Les. Touche. Pas !

Sa fureur était presque palpable.

Tous commençaient à suffoquer.

L'air était lourd, chargé de sa rage meurtrière.

Un vent glacé soufflait.

Il tendit les bras devant lui.

Il ne visait qu'une seule chose. Amora elle-même.

- C'est de la folie, vous ne savez même pas laquelle est-ce !, hurla Banner en essayant de se relever.

- Je le sais, faites-moi confiance !

- ON NE VOUS FERA JAMAIS CONFIANCE !, beugla Steve qui malgré sa jambe et les reste de ses blessures - Coulson allait sûrement le lui reprocher silencieusement avec son regard "je-te-croyais-capable-de-bloquer-une-attaque-espèce-d'incapable" pendant qu'il le soignait - semblait prêt à foncer sur lui pour en découdre.

- Tous derrière moi ! Les deux là-haut, abritez-vous dans l'immeuble ! OBEISSEZ !

Écrasés par son autorité, les Avengers se traînèrent derrière Loki et les deux maîtres assassins défoncèrent la porte qui menait à l'immeuble avant de s'enfermer à l'intérieur.

Le dieu passa à l'action.

Il prit son élan et bondit dans les airs, le visage tendu.

Amora poussa un feulement d'horreur.

Balayant tous les clones qui osaient le croiser, il fonçait droit sur l'enchanteresse qui criait à ses créatures de le stopper.

Le poing de Loki la percuta de plein fouet.

Cueillie comme une fleur, elle poussa un hurlement de douleur et d'horreur.

Elle dégringola et s'écroula sur le sol, laissant un immense cratère.

Loki atterrit difficilement à côté de la femme.

- Tu ne les toucheras pas… Certainement pas…

- Loki qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?, haleta Tony en se déplaçant difficilement.

Se retournant vers lui, Loki eut un mouvement de recul. Et un nouvel éclair vert.

Lo-cat était de retour. Marchant difficilement jusqu'à lui, Tony le prit doucement dans ses bras.

- Tu sais que c'est pas bien de te planquer comme ça ?

- Myaaaaa.

- Ca, faut pas me le dire à moi. Faut le dire à maman Tasha… Elle va pas être ravie qu'on se soit fichus d'elle…

D'ailleurs Black Widow, accompagnée d'Hawkeye venait de sortir de l'immeuble et courait vers lui.

- ANTHONY STARK ! JE RECLAME DES EXPLICATIONS !

- Ca va peut-être te sembler farfelu, mais… C'est la faute de Banner !, s'écria Tony en désignant le scientifique indigné du doigt.

- DONNE-MOI CE DIEU !

- C'est le même chat que tu as chouchouté pendant des semaines ! Et il nous a sauvés !

- C'est _Loki_, Tony ! Pas un chat !

- Lorsqu'il est en chat, _c'est _un chat ! Tu ne vas pas lui faire du mal ! Tu te rappelles sa bouille ? Nos après-midis ?

- Ca ne change rien du tout, Tony, tu es malade ! Il a voulur nous attendrir !

- Il vient de te sauver la vie, bon dieu !

Tony avait crié sans s'en rendre compte.

Natasha le fixait froidement.

- Qu'est-ce qui est si difficile à admettre ? Qu'il ne te veuille pas de mal ?

- JE HAIS LOKI ! Cet homme est un fou furieux !

- Un fou furieux qui vient de sauver le monde à notre place ! Combien de temps comptes-tu nier l'évidence ? Il a peut-être tous les tords du monde, mais sans lui, nous étions MORTS !

Elle se tut.

Il avait raison, hélas.

Elle ne pouvait certainement pas nier qu'ils allaient échouer lamentablement et mourir ici en condamnant le monde jusqu'à ce que le dieu arrive.

Secouant la tête, elle se passa une main dans les cheveux pour essayer de se calmer et de reprendre le cours naturel et construit de ses pensées qui étaient désespérément embrouillées.

- Je… Cette discussion n'est pas finie ! Nous en reparlerons… Je… J'ai joué avec Loki… Oh mon dieu… Et je l'ai trouvé _mignon_…

- Il _est_ mignon, Natasha… Regarde sa bouille…

- TU SAIS PARFAITEMENT CE QUE JE VEUX DIRE… Oh mon dieu… _Loki… _Je peux le prendre ?

- Oui maman, répondit Tony en lui tendant le chaton qui miaula avec joie en voyant la russe sourire.

Elle regarda sévèrement Lo-cat qui baissa les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui gratouille le haut du crâne en signe de paix.

Clint en fut scandalisé.

La petite créature qu'elle serrait contre elle était Loki. En chat.

Et elle avait l'air plus heureuse que jamais ! C'était avec LUI qu'elle devait être aussi heureuse !

Non mais !

- Tony, Bruce… Vous allez devoir nous expliquer deux ou trois choses, gronda Steve en boitillant jusqu'à eux, les bras croisés, en mode mère de pré-adolescents irresponsables, posture qu'il avait empruntée à Coulson à qui ça allait beaucoup mieux, d'ailleurs.

Cette fois, Tony savait que ça allait très mal se passer.

- Je ne parlerais qu'en présence de mon IA, siffla le milliardaire en le regardant de haut.

- Ca me paraît plus sage de faire également ainsi, ajouta Banner en se rangeant aux côtés du milliardaire, créant ainsi un rempart entre lui et Loki que Natasha n'avait pas lâché.

- Et… Même si c'est Loki et qu'il n'a pas toujours été aimable avec moi… Il m'a sauvée. Il nous a sauvés. Et en vertu des moments passés chez Tony, je peux vous affirmer que s'il avait voulu nous tuer tous les trois, il aurait eut une cinquantaine d'occasions qu'il n'a pas saisies une seule fois. Je suis donc – à contrecœur – avec eux, grogna Natasha, l'œil électrique, défiant les deux autres présents de faire du mal à l'adorable bestiole dans ses bras.

Clint la regarda, désabusé et alla à côté de Steve en secouant la tête.

- Ma Natasha est folle…

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, alors que le groupe était en marche pour retourner à la tour, une petite voix se fit entendre dans l'oreillette de Black Widow.

- J'ai toujours pas pu enlever mon armure… J'arrive pas à marcher… Venez me chercher, renifla Tony qui tenait précautionneusement et difficilement un portable entre ses doigts d'acier.

L'homme d'affaires à qui il l'avait emprunté tremblotait déjà à l'idée de devoir se retaper la queue chez sa compagnie téléphonique si IronMan le lui cassait.

* * *

[1] "_Don't Mess With_ _Me_", de Temposhark. Tellement... Tellement Loki, en fait. Je vous encourage à aller regarder les paroles pour comprendre...

* * *

**Voilà!**

**Je... Je m'excuse, mais j'avais besoin de m'assurer que cette fiction aie des centaines de milliers de reviews, du coup j'ai mit des chatons, je vous demande pardon!**

**Je plaisante bien entendu. J'aime les chatons, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher. Et une jument dans la tour Stark, ça aurait été moins... Moins... Bon, passons. **

****arbore une pancarte "Lokitty aime les reviews, aimez Lokitty avec vos reviews"****

**Hrrrrm... Mes méthodes sont de plus en plus discutables. Je pense que la prochaine fois, je serais plus sobre... Non, aucun rapport avec l'alcool, pourquoi pensez-vous à ça?...**

**BREF! **

**A jeudi prochain pour avoir des nouvelles de Thor et pour voir (enfin) Phil Coulson en vrai~!**


	4. A Fury Tail

**Bonjour à toutes! **

**Bon, bah comme promis, le chapitre 4! Plus court que les autres, mais - enfin - de l'action!**

**Merci à Iona-Yuki, rien ne m'appartient, etc, etc...**

**BON, que dire d'autre? Ah oui, c'est la rentrée, et... Bah j'ai moins de temps! Donc... Soyez patients!**

**Bonne lecture~!**

* * *

Thor était agenouillé devant son père, droit sur son trône.

Le bras gauche d'Odin était gravement brûlé. Malgré ses jours de Sommeil, rien n'y avait fait. Les traits durs, le regard glacé, il fixait son fils avec une rage refoulée.

- Mon fils… Mon seul et unique fils…

Thor se crispa. Non. Il y avait Loki… Avaient-ils été un jour seulement une famille ?

- Mon _seul et unique fils_ est un traître…, continua le vieux dieu en se relevant.

- Père, je…

_ - Silence. _Tu as défendu un criminel. Un Jötun. Une créature qui n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à détruire cette salle et à tuer ses occupants pour s'enfuir lâchement…

- Il reste mon frère, père… Et votre fils...

- Il n'est PAS ton frère, ni mon fils. Il est une erreur ! Et ne dit-on pas aux enfants qu'on peut toujours effacer ses erreurs ?

Le dieu du tonnerre se leva d'un bond et fixa son père avec toute sa haine.

Où était passé son père gentil et attentif qui le faisait sauter sur ses genoux dans la salle du trône en lui racontant des batailles épiques ?

Où était-il et pourquoi Loki ne le connaissait-il pas ?

- Loki a toujours tout essayé pour vous plaire ! Tout ! Et vous lui avez fait du mal pour le remercier ! Il vous aimait ! Certes, il a commis de graves erreurs, mais je ne vous laisserai jamais le tuer ! La mort est une erreur irréparable !

- Tais-toi, Thor !

Odin pointa sa lance sur son fils.

- Tu ne sais rien… Absolument rien…

- Il a fait seulement des dégâts ! Les seules personnes mortes le sont parce qu'elles ont cédé à la panique ! Le blessé le plus grave, c'est Loki lui-même ! Vous ne pouvez donc pas comprendre ce qu'il ressent ? Vous mettre à sa place ? Il n'a plus personne !

Le vieux dieu secoua sombrement la tête en souriant tristement.

- Qu'essaies-tu de faire, mon fils ? Tu essaies de te persuader que tu es quelqu'un pour lui ? Dois-je te rappeler ce que tu lui as fait sans sourciller ?

Sa voix descendit brusquement dans un ton encore plus grave quand il se rassit et demanda comme on demande le temps qu'il fait :

- Dis-moi, Thor, comment vont les lèvres de ton frère ? Je te le demande à toi car il me semble que tu en es le mieux informé…

- LA FERME !

Le tonnerre grondait au loin, les yeux du jeune dieu brillaient d'une rage inextinguible.

Loki. Son petit frère…

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

C'étaient les ordres… La procédure…

C'était trop facile. Beaucoup trop facile. Il avait la sensation de pouvoir justifier n'importe quelle atrocité commise de cette manière-là.

Il pouvait donc faire n'importe quoi à n'importe quel être vivant et se cacher derrière la procédure ?

Non. Il en avait assez.

Quand il avait vu le renoncement et la douleur dans les yeux de son frère, quelque chose c'était brisé. Et maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi.

Parce qu'il n'avait plus une confiance aveugle en son père.

- Vous m'avez peut-être forcé à faire ça, mais…

- Forcé ? Thor, voyons… Je ne t'ai en aucune façon « forcé ». Je t'ai demandé de le faire. Selon l'usage. Tu l'as fait de toi-même.

- JE LE SAIS BIEN ! Mais vous n'avez aucun droit de salir le nom de Loki ! Vous êtes autant responsable que lui !

- Oui. Peut-être.

Thor resta figé. Odin reconnaissait ses tords ?

- Oui, reprit-il après un moment de réflexion. C'est sans doute ma faute aussi. Mais il y a une grande différence entre cette créature et moi. Je suis Odin, je suis Roi d'Asgard. Et certainement pas lui.

Cette fois, c'en fut trop.

Loki était certainement mort, vu ses blessures.

Mort, ou en train de mourir, brûlé, les os brisés, incapable d'émettre le moindre son.

Et ça, c'était la faute d'Odin !

Appelant Mjöllnir à lui, il s'avança droit vers son père qui émit un petit rire.

- Laisse ton marteau là où il est, Thor… Ou un autre traître va mourir aujourd'hui…

- De qui parlez-v-… HEIMDALL !

Le Gardien du Bifrost venait d'apparaître, attaché par de longues chaînes en argent qui entravaient son pouvoir et le laissaient sans forces.

- A ton avis, mon fils, quel sort réserve-t-on à ceux qui laissent partir des condamnés à mort ?... Inutile de répondre.

Il effleura de la pointe de Gungir le cou d'Heimdall qui ne parvint qu'à légèrement reculer.

- Vois-tu, Thor, cet homme a pour mission d'être le maître impartial du Bifrost. Cependant, il ne devrait pas oublier à qui revient sa loyauté…

- Sa loyauté revient au Bifrost, père. Et vous le savez très bien, gronda Thor.

- Voyons, mon fils… Tu sais bien que ce ne sont que des principes. Ils ne sont pas applicables dans la réalité… Franchement, Thor, penses-tu réellement qu'on puisse n'obéir à personne ?

Odin sourit et fit quelques pas.

- Ici à Asgard et à Vanaheim, on m'obéit au doigt et à l'œil. Dans les autres mondes, j'ai su me faire respecter. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour que mon propre fils, un Jötun et un vieil Aesir, pensant être _libres,_ décident de me désobéir… Il va falloir que vous compreniez, tous les deux… Vous mourrez. Tôt ou tard. Je ne peux accepter une pareille insubordination. Et je retrouverai Loki, pour lui faire payer aussi. Les gens commencent à se poser des questions… Et il ne faut pas qu'ils le fassent. Surtout pas.

- Père, qui est aux commandes du Bifrost ?!, s'écria le dieu du tonnerre, paniqué.

- Personne. Qui oserait venir en mes terres ?

- Vous êtes en train de livrer tous les mondes à la destruction ! Sans personne pour garder le pont…non, sans Heimdall pour le garder, qui va empêcher un monde entier d'aller fuir vers un autre ? L'équilibre qui c'était instauré va bientôt sombrer dans le chaos le plus total !

- La ferme, Thor. Tu n'y comprends rien. PERSONNE ne s'attaquera à moi. Ils ont peur.

Cette fois, ce fut au jeune dieu de rire doucement.

- Quand comprendrez-vous, père ? C'est Heimdall qui les empêchait de passer pour venir s'en prendre à un royaume vieillissant dont aucun protecteur n'irait jamais sauver le chef. Vous allez vous faire tuer. Et après ce que vous avez fait, je ne combattrai certainement pas à vos côtés.

- Dis-moi, mon fils, combien de temps Loki a-t-il mit pour te rendre ainsi ? Toute sa vie ou quelques mois ? Tu es aussi aveugle que lui. Je suis le maître de ces mondes ! Le maître incontesté !

- C'est faux, père, et vous le savez très bien. Vous avez peur, je le vois. Tout le monde le voit, gronda Thor, les yeux pleins de rage.

Gungir fila droit vers lui. Poussant un hurlement, Thor s'écroula au sol, la lance profondément plantée dans l'épaule.

Ne parvenant pas à reprendre son souffle, il s'écroula, les larmes aux yeux.

Odin retira très lentement son arme, la faisant parfois tourner et l'enfonçant encore plus profond dans la chair de son fils. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin complètement sortie, laissant Thor gémissant, au sol, le roi des dieux eut un petit rictus fatigué.

- Mon fils, quand on conteste l'ordre établit et qu'on s'en revendique l'ennemi, de bonnes choses arrivent très rarement… Gardes ? Enchaînez-moi ça et jetez-le avec notre ancien gardien.

Sous le regard glacé de son père, Thor se laissa faire, impuissant.

Il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour lui…

Ou plutôt si, il y en avait un. Un qui ne viendrait jamais. Plus jamais.

Il restait Loki.

Une fois que son fils fut emporté au loin, Odin se retourna vers Heimdall.

- Comment s'appelle cet humain dont tu m'as parlé ? Il m'intéresse…

- J-Jamais...

Gungir glissa doucement le long de la carotide du gardien qui carra la mâchoire.

- Mon vieil ami, je crains que tu n'aies plus guère le choix...

* * *

Steve Rogers était furieux. Tout simplement furieux.

La belle unité de SES Avengers, acquise à la sueur de son front venait de voler en état à cause de la même personne qui les avait tant rapprochés : Loki.

Il n'avait plus vu Thor depuis quatre mois.

A chaque fois qu'il avait essayé de parler à Heimdall avec Banner qui se faisait lui aussi de plus en plus rare, il avait juste obtenu un immense silence Asgardien.

Il s'inquiétait, comme chaque chef d'équipe se doit de le faire lorsqu'un de ses membres disparaissait.

Mais là, il n'était pas seulement inquiet. Là, il était malade.

Comment avaient-ils pu soigner Loki ?

Loki, le fou dangereux galactique au look de fan de hard rock qui avait failli tous les tuer.

Et maintenant, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner et Natasha Romanov défendaient bec et ongles le génie du mal qui se contentait de miauler en le regardant de ses grands yeux effrayés et irrésistibles, bien calé entre les bras de Tony qui l'avait immédiatement repris, histoire d'être apte à protéger correctement le chaton.

Ils étaient fous.

Il n'y avait guère que Clint pour élever un peu le niveau.

Celui-ci était à la fois dans une colère noire et complètement paniqué.

Oh, et, étant tous les deux allergiques aux poils de chats, ils éternuaient depuis environ deux heures.

Steve se massa doucement l'arrête du nez entre deux doigts.

Des tarés.

Tous les trois.

- Bon, réexpliquez-moi calmement ce qui c'est passé…

- Pourquoi ? soupira Tony. Tu es sourd, en plus d'être un vieux con ?

Banner lui posa une main sur l'épaule lui demandant implicitement de se calmer.

S'ils voulaient conserver leur patient dont ils se sentaient maintenant tous les deux responsables – et auquel ils s'étaient attachés, enfin, surtout à sa forme féline –, ils allaient devoir caresser Captain America dans le sens du poil.

- Loki ici présent c'est écrasé sur le balcon de Tony. Nous l'avons soigné. Pour échapper à la vue de Natasha, il s'est transformé et il est resté ainsi pour pouvoir se soigner plus vite. Puis, quand nous avons été en danger, il nous a défendus, sans doute pour nous prouver sans reconnaissance.

- C'est _Loki_, vous pensez sincèrement qu'il peut être _sincère _? jeta avec dégoût Clint.

- Bon, soupira Steve, bien que rien ne soit « bon » à son goût. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas prévenu Phil ?

- A ton avis ? soupira le milliardaire en gratouillant l'estomac du chaton qui se contorsionnait de façon toujours aussi mignonne pour lui échapper.

- Il est justement là le problème, Tony. Je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi vous avez fait ça. Il est notre ennemi.

Natasha secoua la tête.

- Je sais que tu aurais aimé qu'ils te préviennent. Mais réfléchis cinq minutes. Comment aurais-tu réagit ? Steve, tu es le plus irréprochable d'entre nous, et on sait que tu es meilleur que nous tous réunis. Mais la colère prend le dessus de l'homme le plus sensé et pur en une fraction de secondes. Soyons honnêtes, tu te serais fait justice toi-même. Tu n'as pas pardonné et tu ne pardonneras jamais pour Phil, même s'il est en vie au moment où je parle.

- Tu… Tu racontes n'importe quoi !, s'écria Captain America.

- Ai-je si tord que ça ? Ils ont juste cherché à protéger un homme blessé, presque mort, de tout jugement hâtif dû à ses actions passées. Quoi que vous puissiez en penser, toi et Clint, ils ont agit pour le mieux.

Clint secoua la tête et se releva brusquement, prenant Natasha par les épaules.

- Natasha, c'est _Loki _! Pas un vulgaire voleur à la tire ! Ils auraient dû avertir le SHIELD et le laisser faire.

- T'as-t-il une seule fois fait du mal, Clint ? Non. Il t'a même sauvé il n'y a pas trois heures.

- A cause de lui, j'ai cherché à te tuer, Tasha !

- A cause de lui, tu es en vie aujourd'hui, répondit l'espionne du tac au tac.

Clint la lâcha doucement, éberlué.

- Où est passée ma Natasha ?

- Ta Natasha a compris qu'une chose n'était jamais ni totalement noire ni totalement blanche et qu'elle en était la preuve, et qu'il était temps qu'elle assume d'avoir un côté d'elle qui comprend parfaitement Loki. Maintenant arrête de faire l'autruche et regarde-le. Vois-tu un monstre ?

Hawkeye ne regarda pas une seule seconde le chaton et retourna ostensiblement s'asseoir auprès de Steve.

- Eh bien cette Natasha me déçoit beaucoup.

Black Widow n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

C'était lui qui lui donnait des leçons ?

Lui qui se montrait amical, qui la draguait presque et qui douchait tous ses espoirs la minute d'après ?

Elle saisit sa veste et la passa sur ses épaules.

- Je vais faire un tour. Dis-moi quand c'est finit, demanda-t-elle à Banner en ignorant Steve et Clint.

- D'accord, mais ne fait pas de bêtises...

- Non. Je ne ferai pas de bêtises, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle partit en déposant un baiser sur le museau du Lo-cat qui poussa un miaulement de contentement et déposa ses pattes sur les joues de l'assassin qui sourit.

Lui au moins, il était gentil avec elle…

* * *

Nick Fury aimait les gens.

Les gens obéissants, calmes et surtout silencieux. Les gens qu'on ne voit pas, en fait.

Donc, logiquement, de là à dire qu'il n'aimait les 99% de la population humaine – mis à part le Dalaï Llama et ses moines bouddhistes, les bonnes soeurs, les moines ainsi que Maria Hill et Phil Coulson dans une moindre mesure – il n'y avait qu'un pas qu'on pouvait facilement franchir.

Il n'était jamais en vacances et son week-end consistait en une soirée dvd chronométrée.

Et il s'agissait de Top Gun depuis que le film était sortit.

Mais c'était SA pause.

A lui.

PERSONNE ne devait venir le déranger ou lui téléphoner.

Sous peine d'écoper d'une crise de nerfs durant laquelle il vous ordonnerai d'aller vous tuer avant de vous menacer d'envoyer des missiles nucléaires si vous ne cessiez pas IMMEDIATEMENT de venir l'ennuyer.

Voilà pourquoi quand Phil Coulson s'afficha sur l'écran de son portable, il se prépara mentalement à le virer avant de se rappeler à qui il avait affaire et de décrocher sans avoir l'air trop mécontent.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Agent Coulson ? aboya-t-il.

- Vous, à la Tour Stark, dans les plus brefs délais. J'ai quelque chose d'intéressant à vous montrer…

Coulson riait sous cape.

Fury, malgré sa méfiance profonde envers un Coulson qui rigole, interrompit son rendez-vous avec Ton Cruise pour aller le rejoindre.

* * *

Quand Phil Coulson qualifiait quelque chose d'intéressant, c'était que cette chose défiait les lois de l'imaginable.

Et cette fois, les lois de l'imaginable avaient atteint leur point critique.

Quand Steve lui avait téléphoné et qu'il avait décroché en déclarant d'une voix posée sans cesser de trier ses papiers estampillés "SHIELD", "SECRET DEFENSE" ou "PHOTOS DE VACANCES" « je te manque déjà ? » en faisant allusion à leur soirée, il avait franchit un autre monde.

Un monde où des petits Loki transformés en chaton dignes d'une pub pour croquettes immondes tant il était mignon étaient légions.

Il n'avait même pas essayé de tuer Stark du regard en lui disant posément qu'il était une bombe nucléaire à retardement tant il avait eut l'immédiate envie de chouchouter la petite créature.

Son petit ami avait failli en avaler son bouclier.

Reprenant son sérieux, il avait demandé un compte-rendu détaillé de ce qui c'était passé.

Ils lui avaient expliqué et il avait quand même un peu fusillé du regard le milliardaire et Banner, surtout parce qu'ils avaient laissé cette affaire sous silence aussi longtemps.

Ils auraient dû lui en parler, c'était certain.

Puis ensuite vint le moment de l'impact.

C'était Loki, et Loki était dangereux.

Posant instinctivement une main sur la cicatrice laissée par le sceptre du dieu, il se pinça l'arrête du nez.

BIEN.

Que faire dans ces cas-là ?

Des millions de procédures différentes, trois postures de yoga, sa liste de courses et le manuel de montage d'une armoire IKEA lui revinrent à l'esprit immédiatement.

CONCENTRATION.

Que faire lorsqu'un des seuls super-héros à sa disposition - deux dans ce cas-là - étaient en train de déconner complètement et d'héberger le fou-furieux stellaire qui avait failli détruire la terre ?

Essayer de comprendre pourquoi.

Ils le lui avaient déjà dit, pourquoi. Et il devait avouer qu'il se sentait presque obligé de les enfermer sous quarantaine le temps de leur faire un check-up mental complet.

Pour être aussi stupide, il fallait avoir encaissé un sacré nombre de secousses.

Avait-il le droit de tuer sur place Loki ?

Oui. Mais c'était visiblement très risqué.

Pouvait-il le laisser là ?

Non, pas selon les procédures.

Alors que faire ?

La réponse vint d'elle-même.

Nick Fury.

Pourquoi s'embêter, alors que le directeur du SHIELD pouvait le faire à sa place ?

Et puis ils les avaient sauvés, non ? Alors, tant qu'il restait un chat, il n'y avait pas de problème à attendre l'arrivée de son supérieur.

Le plus complexe serait de calmer le Fury.

Lorsque celui-ci apparut dans l'ascenseur, Phil décida qu'il était temps d'utiliser sa Technique Secrète numéro 1 : "le malaise profond".

C'est pour cette raison qu'il prit place sur les genoux de Steve pendant que le directeur avançait dans la salle.

- C'est ça que vous vouliez me montrer, Agent ?, siffla une voix agacée.

Se séparant de Captain America et rajustant son costume, il sourit doucement.

- Je ne me serais même pas permis l'audace de vous envoyer un faire-part en cas de mariage, monsieur.

Fury hocha la tête, l'air profondément ennuyé.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que…

L'éternuement tonitruant qui suivit confirma que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

- QUI a introduit des poils de chats ici ?, gronda le borgne, profondément irrité.

- Monsieur, ils ont introduit Loki sous forme féline ici et comptent le garder. Vos appréciations ?

Fury ne bougea pas, pétrifié. Ils avaient QUOI ?

- C'est une plaisanterie, Coulson ?

- Je crains que non. Vous voyez ce qu'est un chat ? Eh bien c'est monsieur Laufeyson actuellement.

- Vous. Vous. Fichez. De. Moi.

- Non.

Coulson était incapable de se ficher de qui que se soit en service, enfin.

* * *

Nick Fury en avait vu beaucoup.

Des hommes mourir, des villes être détruites, des bombes nucléaires être larguées sans remord, son vaisseau être détruit, mais jamais on ne lui avait fait le coup du « je veux héberger un super-vilain transformé en chat pour en faire mon meilleur ami ».

JAMAIS.

Et ce n'était JAMAIS sensé ce produire.

Avec un peu de recul, ça devait d'ailleurs être pour ça que ça c'était produit.

- Où est-il ?

- Il est actuellement sur les genoux de Stark. Et il est endormit, ne le réveillez pas s'il vous plaît.

- VOUS PLAISANTEZ J'ESPERE ?! ATCHAAAAAAA!

Il craquait.

Le meilleur de tous ses agents était en train de lui dire en somme qu'il était là pour être d'accord et pour rien d'autre.

C'était inconcevable.

- Je refuse toute tractation. Vous envoyez ça dans les prisons du SHIELD et plus vite que ça ! Il faut s'en débarrasser !

- Fury, espèce de fou, où voulez-vous vous en débarrasser ?! s'écria Tony, excédé. Là où ils ont failli le tuer avec une sauvagerie sans égale ? Vous voulez voir comment on l'a trouvé ? JARVIS, photos !

Le directeur du SHIELD faillit vomir.

C'était immonde, en effet.

Mais il ne reviendrait pas sur ses positions.

Il était intraitable, on ne détruisait pas New York et on ne gardait pas de super-vilains.

Point.

- Ecoutez-moi BIEN, je ne vous ait pas réunis pour que vous DÉTRUISIEZ ce monde, mais pour que le SAUVIEZ ! Ce dieu va DISPARAÎTRE DE NOTRE PLANÈTE, et c'est INDISCUTABLE !

- Si je puis me permettre, ce serait tout à fait contre-productif, informa Coulson qui avait repris possession des genoux de Steve qui était aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

- JE PEUX SAVOIR COMMENT LE FAIT D'AVOIR ÉTÉ INFILTRE PAR UN DIEU D'UNE DANGEROSITÉ EXTRÊME PEUT NOUS ÊTRE BÉNÉFIQUE OU PRODUCTIF ?!

- Il est allé là où nous ne pourrons jamais mettre les pieds. Il a une connaissance bien supérieure à toutes celles que nous aurions pu tirer du Tesseract. Le renvoyer immédiatement nous les ferait perdre pour toujours.

Fury le regarda longuement, ébahit.

C'était le bon sens même, mais c'était aussi tout à fait digne d'une bande de parasites...

Mais c'était tout ce qu'il demandait.

Plus de connaissances pour son pays.

- Agent, combien de temps pourra-t-il rester caché ici sans que les médias s'en rendent compte ?

- Si nous parvenons à étouffer les rumeurs dues à sa petite intervention de tout à l'heure... Je dirais environ deux mois.

Fury hocha doucement la tête.

Oui, c'était faisable, et deux mois, c'était négligeable comme délais...

- Dans deux mois, il part Stark. Maintenant, je veux le voir.

Une colère sans fond dans les yeux, le milliardaire réveilla doucement le chaton qui le salua d'un « myaaaaa » ensommeillé.

- Le vilain monsieur veut te voir. Et te parler. Est-ce que tu pourrais… ?

Un éclair vert les éblouit et, quelques secondes plus tard, Loki était assis sur les genoux de Tony, confortablement appuyé contre sa poitrine, les cheveux en bataille, d'énormes cernes sous les yeux.

L'humain ne put que constater à quel point il était léger, mais au moins avait-il l'air pleinement guéri.

- Loki Laufeyson, salua simplement Fury.

- Pas Laufeyson. Ni Odinson. Contentez-vous de Loki, gronda celui-ci sans quitter les genoux de Stark.

- La proposition est la suivante, je…

- J'ai tout entendu, je vous remercie. La contrepartie de ce _généreux_ hébergement ?

- Vous devrez nous dire tout ce que vous savez. Tout. Et ne toucher à aucun de mes hommes, quel qu'il soit. Ou vous êtes mort.

- Je vois. En réalité, vous me demandez dix fois plus que ce que vous me donnez.

- Je vous laisse vivre ici et vous cache au reste du SHIELD. Ce n'est pas suffisant ?

- Vous croyez franchement que rester deux mois ici m'avancera à quelque chose ? Jetez-moi directement dehors.

- Mon offre n'est pas négociable, Loki. Soit vous acceptez et vivez tranquille en vous préparant à partir soit on vous laisse à la rue dès à présent.

- Vous êtes décidément aussi magnanime qu'un Jötun par canicule, gronda-t-il. Si je préfère partir ? Que ferez-vous avec un dieu superpuissant dans la nature? Un dieu superpuissant qui ne fera _rien_ et que vous ne pourrez par conséquent pas arrêter ?

Fury resta muet. Il ne pourrait rien faire contre lui et le regarderait errer.

- Donnez-moi quatre mois. Je réparerai le Bifrost à partir d'ici et irait chez ma fille. Je vous demande juste quatre mois. Après vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi. Et je vous laisserai le Bifrost pour aller chercher Thor.

- C'est une offre viable ? questionna Fury, le sourcil relevé.

Si ça en était une, elle était sacrément alléchante.

- Oui.

- Coulson ?

- Ça me paraît tout à fait acceptable.

- Marché conclu. Vous commencerez à tout nous raconter demain, avec monsieur Coulson. Monsieur Stark et monsieur Banner vous protégeront en cas de problème ainsi que mademoiselle Romanov qui n'est pas là. Veuillez rester humain, nous sommes quasiment tous allergiques aux chats dans cette pièce. ET A LA MOINDRE INCARTADE, vous rentrez chez vous à coups de pied au cul !

Loki hocha simplement la tête.

Que demander de plus ?

Mmmmh… Stark était chaud…

Le dieu du mensonge oublia qu'il n'était plus un chat et s'endormit sur le playboy milliardaire qui n'eut pas le courage de le réveiller et qui le porta jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

* * *

Tony soupira.

Même guéri, Loki avait l'air malade.

Se tournant sur le côté, il se roula en boule.

Lo-cat lui manquait. Il avait du mal à dormir sans sa boule de poil serrée contre lui.

Stark se frappa le crâne. Quel crétin.

Il c'était pourtant juré de ne pas s'attacher…

* * *

Peur… Froid…Très peur… Panique totale… Encore un cauchemar… Il a vu Odin… Encore plus froid… Besoin de chaleur… Et de lumière… La petite pointe de lumière bleue…

Marcher. Doucement. Pas faire de bruit… Pousser la porte. Voilà.

Les draps sont doux… Ca fait du bien… La chaleur et la lumière sont là… Avec le bruit qui va avec… Parfait.

Loki se roula en boule contre Tony qui referma par réflexe ses bras autour de lui.

La lumière et des mèches de cheveux contre son nez le chatouillèrent. Il y avait dans l'air une légère odeur de cèdre.

C'était bon…

* * *

Tony ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ?!

* * *

**PAR LE POUVOIR DU SCEPTRE DE LOKI, JE VOUS ORDOOOOOOOOOONNE DE REVIEWER!**

**(Quoi?)**

**Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plut, à jeudi/vendredi pour le prochain chap!**

**-ELP**


	5. Knowing me, Knowing you

**Whooooo! J'aurais jamais pensé arriver à le poster à temps celui-là (oui, 22 heures, c'est "à temps"). **

**En bref, j'avais pas calculé qu'en plus de finir à une heure indue - foutu emploi du temps - j'avais une autre activité, mais BREF, passons. **

**J'y suis arrivée, c'est le principal. **

**Merci à tous le monde et aux anonymes - youhouuuu!**

**PAS A MOI, LU ET APPROUVE PAR IONA-YUKI (ma pataaaaaaate - moi, honte?-)**

**Allez, bonne lecture - moi, la flemme de faire une intro? Nan, c'est juste que J'AI PAS LE TEMPS -**

* * *

Steve Rogers était très énervé.

Vraiment très énervé.

Le danger suprême pour la cohésion de son équipe venait d'emménager officiellement chez Tony. Sous sa forme réelle, en plus.

Et tout ça grâce à qui ? A son traître de petit ami.

Donc, ce soir, à la place de la soirée distrayante promise à Coulson, il c'était installé sur le lit, dos à l'agent et faisait ouvertement la tronche.

Point.

Non mais oh, c'était qui l'irresponsable ici ?!

- Steve…

- Non.

« Non » parce qu'il était trop poli pour lui dire d'aller se faire foutre. Et puis Coulson était parfaitement capable de se jeter sur lui et de le violer.

Ou pas, puisqu'à un moment où à un autre, il serait consentant.

- Il ne représente aucune menace dans son état actuel.

- Il a faillit te tuer…

- Tu crois qu'il aurait pu accidentellement louper son coup à une telle distance ?

- Tu es en train d'insinuer qu'il aurait fait exprès de te faire frôler la mort ?! Et que je devrais lui être reconnaissant pour ne pas t'avoir eût ?!

- Il n'a touché aucun organe vital et les blessures étaient superficielles.

- HASARD PUR ET SIMPLE !

Steve c'était levé d'un bond et regardait son amant d'un air furieux.

- Tu crois quoi ? Qu'il a fait preuve de bonté ?! Pour l'agent le plus efficace du SHIELD, je te trouve bien naïf !

- Assieds-toi.

NON ! Je rentre.

- Steve. _Assieds-toi._

Résistant comme il pouvait à l'ordre de Phil - ce qui était assez ardu comme exercice - il poursuivit sa route.

- Tais-toi !

Rassemblant ses affaires, renfilant ses vêtements, Captain America posa la main sur la poignée.

- Steve ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, encore ? Me proposer d'adopter un Doombot comme animal de compagnie ?

- Non. Je voulais juste te dire que je t'aime énormément et que je comprends pourquoi tu es en colère. Mais que je ne peux pas te laisser faire n'importe quoi. C'est mon rôle. Et c'est aussi mon rôle de voir ce que l'on peut faire de toute personne que je croise. Loki est une mine d'informations, il protège les Avengers et il ne restera que quatre mois, à la tour Stark, sous le regard de l'Intelligence Artificielle la plus développée au monde. Il n'est pas dangereux. Plus que ça il est utile, Steve. Reviens. Et passe la nuit ici, comme prévu.

Steve laissa tomber son sac de sport au sol sous le coup de la surprise. Il… Il avait dit quoi ?

- Tu… Tu as dit que tu m'aimais ?

- C'est tout ce que tu as retenu ? remarqua Coulson, à la fois atterré et amusé.

- Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit. Tu ne t'es jamais autant ouvert, je…

- Voilà qui est réparé. Maintenant conduis-toi correctement ou je t'assomme à coups de décharge électriques capables de stopper Hulk en plein élan et te garde à la maison pour un temps indéfini dans le rôle du tapis de la salle de bain, dit-il en restant calme.

Captain America retourna s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, perdu.

- Tu m'aimes pour de vrai ?

- Oui. Tu comptes dormir en jean et en chemise ?

Comme un gentil toutou, Steve Rogers ôta ses vêtements jusqu'à se retrouver en boxer. Baissant le museau face au regard de l'agent du SHIELD, il se sentit redevenir un enfant buté que son père venait de gronder. Alors qu'il avait plus de 90 ans…

- Je t'ai énormément énervé, hein ?

- Tu t'es comporté avec la maturité de Stark à cinq ans, Steve.

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Mes deux minutes maximum d'énervement sont passées. Tu peux te rendormir.

- Je… Phil, je vais te serrer très, très, _très _fort contre moi…

Coulson hocha simplement la tête et laissa le super soldat lui prouver toute l'étendue de sa honte et de son affection.

En lui déplaçant quatre vertèbres.

* * *

- Loki, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas avoir quelqu'un dans mon lit, mais là…

- Je crois que vos cris de vierge effarouchée m'avaient fait deviner, Stark. Inutile d'en rajouter.

En effet, le Dieu aux miles affectations avait eut droit à un réveil fort indélicat de la part d'un certain milliardaire qui lui avait hurlé dès son réveil qu'il n'aurait jamais dû être là.

Pendant quelques instants, Loki n'avait pas compris pourquoi. Qu'est-ce qui le gênait là-dedans ? Il dormait avec lui quasiment tous les jours !

Il s'était donc étiré et frotté les yeux. C'était en avisant ses mains que le dieu avait compris le problème. Il était sous sa forme humaine.

Et Tony dormait avec le chat, pas avec l'humain.

Voilà qui expliquait les cris suraigus d'IronMan.

- Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous le répéter, Stark ? J'étais à moitié endormis et persuadé d'être un chat, j'avais juste besoin de chaleur, c'est tout…

- Sauf que vous n'êtes plus un chat ! Et que sous cette forme _là_, vous virez de mon lit !

Loki décida que, même si cet humain était sympathique sous pression ou sous alcool, – ou encore lorsqu'il s'occupait de lui – là, il était très ennuyeux.

- Stark, je vous supporte difficilement. Ne vous amusez pas à m'énerver.

- Sinon quoi ? Je vous rappelle que vous êtes entouré d'agents du SHIELD qui seraient tout à fait capable de vous faire bouffer votre sceptre.

- Mes dagues. Que je n'ai même pas, d'ailleurs. Le sceptre n'est pas mon arme. Ni la lance.

- Sortez juste de ma chambre, c'est tout !

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous dérange à la fin ? soupira le dieu en levant les yeux au ciel.

Non mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il avait celui-là ? S'il y avait UN moment de la journée où il valait mieux ne pas ennuyer Loki, c'était de bon matin.

- Ce qu'il y a ? Vous avez voulu nous envahir, nous asservir, vous m'avez balancé du dernier étage de MA tour que vous avez honteusement esquintée et vous débarquez dans ma chambre, torse nu, en pantalon moulant, vous vous blottissez contre moi et vous passez la nuit comme ça. Il est précisément LA le problème.

- Le seul problème que je vois dans votre diatribe, homme de métal, c'est le manifeste amalgame que vous faites entre l'immonde building dans lequel nous reposons et votre pénis.

Tony en resta la bouche grande ouverte. Qu'est-ce qu'il était sensé répliquer à ça ?

Loki soupira, l'air vaguement amusé.

Et un peu déçut aussi.

Cet humain était sans aucun doute le plus dévergondé de tous ceux qu'il connaissait et il avait sa petite réputation.

Mais il avait à peine dit une phrase – et encore, il était capable de dire bien pire – et il rougissait déjà comme une collégienne devant la porte de la douche des garçons.

Comment allait-il pouvoir se distraire pendant ses quatre mois ?

Reprenant ses esprits, il décida d'essayer de trouver une manière simple d'expliquer à Stark pourquoi il était venu.

Et cela sans mentionner les séquelles de toutes ses récentes expériences.

- Peut-être que chez vous, ce comportement n'est pas _approprié_. J'essaierai de ne plus le reproduire.

Loki se leva et retourna directement à sa chambre.

Il avait des choses à évacuer.

Des tonnes de choses.

Des souvenirs à classer.

Des horribles, des moins horribles. D'autres à peine soutenables.

Tellement de choses à classer, à laisser décanter, à faire flétrir à la lumière pour les rendre plus fades, plus pâles, pour les rendre manipulables, utilisables. Pour les chasser définitivement.

Pour être guérit.

Loki frissonna.

Il ne se sentait plus en sécurité dans la tour. Une aura étrange y régnait.

Il l'avait déjà sentie quelque part, mais elle était si diffuse qu'il ne pouvait même pas la reconnaître.

S'asseyant en tailleur sur son matelas, il ferma les yeux, essayant de trouver la source du signal d'alerte qui étreignait son estomac depuis hier.

Rien.

Au contraire, il commençait à disparaître lentement.

Soupirant, à la fois rassuré et mal à l'aise, il s'étendit, serrant contre lui un coussin.

Quand il était petit et qu'il avait fait un cauchemar, il prenait un coussin contre lui et allait frapper à la porte de Thor. Celle-ci était ouverte, son frère était allongé, roulé en boule, endormis.

Il pouvait sentir sa douce chaleur réconfortante sans le toucher.

Alors, les larmes encore aux yeux, il tirait sur la couverture.

Le très jeune dieu grognait son prénom, se tournait vers lui. Il comprenait immédiatement, relevait les draps pour l'accueillir contre lui.

Parfois, Loki lui racontait son cauchemar.

Thor hochait pendant de longues minutes la tête, le rassurait invariablement quand il avait finit par un « c'était faux. Rendors-toi, je suis là ».

Loki eut un petit sourire malade. Il avait réussit à tuer Thor une vingtaine de secondes, non ? Ils se détestaient… Thor ne serait plus jamais là pour lui…

Le dieu se sentait horriblement seul, et le seul humain qui avait eut pitié de lui et qui l'avait soigné lui refusait l'accès à sa chambre.

Bien entendu, le Jötun savait pertinemment qu'il y était allé trop directement, sans se poser de questions.

Mais au moment précis où il s'était réveillé, il avait eut un besoin urgent de contact.

Il DEVAIT y avoir quelqu'un contre lui dans la minute.

Il n'avait pas réfléchit.

Il s'était sentit seul, et encore tellement…félin. Il n'avait pas put s'en empêcher.

Mal à l'aise, il décida que la nuit suivante, il demanderait à Tony de la passer dans l'aile des chambres.

L'infirmerie était beaucoup trop reculée pour lui, il avait l'impression d'être en danger.

Enfilant rapidement un t-shirt acheté par Banner, il retourna au séjour non sans regarder partout autour de lui.

Cette présence…

Elle lui disait quelque chose.

Mais quoi… ? C'était agaçant.

Et aussi très effrayant, car cette présence était dangereuse.

Il le sentait.

Le dieu du mensonge alla s'asseoir sur le canapé pendant que Tony faisait du café, encore trempé par sa douche.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était sensé faire dans ces cas-là ?

- Stark… ?

- Quoi encore ?

- Je voudrais m'excuser.

* * *

Le… Loki était en train de lui demander pardon ?

Non mais il se passait quoi dans la tête du dieu ?

- Vous êtes sûr que vous êtes remis de votre chute ?

Loki secoua la tête, énervé.

Ce n'était pas la chute, le problème… Le problème, c'était tout ce qui était venu bien avant.

Mais ça, l'humain ne comprendrait sans doute jamais.

- Continuez comme ça, mortel, et je fais ce que je fais avec Thor…

- Vous allez m'envoyer une sorte de truc bizarroïde et invincible ?

- Non. Je vais vous laisser croupir dans votre coin même si c'est ma faute et c'est _vous_ qui allez devoir venir me voir pour que je vous adresse la parole.

Cette fois, Tony se frappa le front avec la paume de la main.

- A Asgard, ce sont tous des engins comme vous ?

- Si vous parlez de la fierté mal placée, laissez-moi vous informer que vous n'êtes pas mauvais non plus, vous autres mortels.

- Donc vous me demandez pardon ?

- C'était plus ou moins l'idée qui m'était venue. Même si c'est à contrecœur, j'estime qu'étant donné que nous allons cohabiter quatre mois ensemble, il vaut mieux partir sur des bases acceptables, de façon à ce qu'elles puissent avoir une marge de dégradation des plus larges.

- Je vais prendre cette phrase de la manière suivante : « je suis désolé pour m'être introduit de nuit dans votre chambre et ne recommencerai plus ». Excuses acceptées.

Loki secoua à nouveau la tête.

- Quoi _encore _? soupira Tony, exaspéré.

- Je ne peux pas vous certifier que je ne vais pas recommencer.

- Mais MOI je vous le certifie. Car si vous tentez à nouveau, je vous balance dehors.

- Stark, je… Si je fais ça, ce n'est pas pour vous harceler…vous faire du mal, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Même si ce n'est pas évident, je vous suis reconnaissant et j'ai juré de ne pas faire du mal aux humains tant qu'ils ne m'attaqueraient pas. Je tiendrais mes promesses. Cependant, je…

Il s'arrêta là, fixant la fenêtre, perdu dans ses souvenirs, cherchant une manière de faire comprendre à Tony la peur viscérale qui le fauchait la nuit, la panique, l'impression de suffoquer, l'envie irrépressible de sentir quelque chose de vivant et de chaud contre lui.

- Je… J'ai vu des choses qui auraient dû me rendre incapable de penser. J'ai subit des choses qui auraient dû me tuer. Si je suis là, ce n'est que parce que j'ai tenu et que… J'ai supplié. Je doute que vous soyez capable de comprendre, mais à l'heure qu'il est, je… Durant ma convalescence, ces souvenirs que j'avais bloqués au fond de moi ont eut le temps de remonter. Ce n'est pas pour échapper à mademoiselle Romanov que je me suis transformé en chat. C'est pour échapper à ce qui commençait à effleurer la surface de ma conscience et qui me rendait peu à peu, doucement mais sûrement, fou et incontrôlable. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un, Stark. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de vivant, de solide qui soit à côté de moi, qui vive, qui pense, pour me dire que je suis bien vivant et que je n'ai pas le droit de me laisser emporter par le passé.

Il prit une longue inspiration et planta son regard émeraude dans celui de Tony. Il avait l'air épuisé, vieux, élimé et surtout torturé. Comme si un monstre intérieur rugissait tout au fond de lui et gagnait du terrain.

Un soupçon de folie et de panique brillait dans ses yeux et chaque geste était empreint d'une fébrilité incongrue.

Le milliardaire ne pouvait plus le lâcher des yeux.

- Je sais que ça ne vous plaît pas, Stark. Je n'aime pas dépendre des gens non plus. Mais je ne peux pas vous garantir que je ne recommence pas. Pas alors que c'est mon seul moyen de rester sensé. Alors oui, je viendrais sans doute vous rendre visite la nuit. Vous n'avez même pas besoin de faire quelque chose. J'ai juste besoin que vous soyez là. Et que vous me donniez une chambre hors de l'infirmerie.

Tony partit se servir un grand verre de whisky avant de s'installer sur le canapé, à côté du dieu.

- Vous êtes en train de foutre en l'air toute ma vie sexuelle…, grogna-t-il en buvant une longue gorgée. Mais je crois que je fais un geste de salubrité publique, si j'accepte, non ?

- C'est le principe, reconnut Loki.

- Dans ce cas… Monsieur Loki, même si vous n'êtes certainement pas une femme, j'accepte que vous veniez squatter ma chambre. Et une suite vous sera préparée. A côté de la mienne. Ca vous va ?

Le dieu nordique hocha froidement la tête.

- Je suppose que je dois vous remercier ? soupira-t-il.

- Ca non plus vous ne le faites pas ?

- J'ai pour coutume de seulement remercier Thor.

- Et vous vous y prenez comment ?

Loki regarda brusquement ailleurs.

- Nooooon… Pas comme _ça_… Pas entre supposés frères pendant des années…

- Je l'embrasse – du moins je l'_embrassais – _ sur le front ! C'est tout ! Et je ne le ferai certainement pas pour vous. Alors voilà, _merci_ – son « merci » sonnait plus comme un « va te faire foutre » – pour tout.

Il croisa les bras sur la poitrine et commença à bouder.

Tony ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça mignon.

Ca lui rappelait Steve quand quelqu'un lui donnait une information sur le monde moderne.

C'était la vexation suprême.

Il se rappelait encore des deux heures où il ne lui avait pas adressé un mot avant de venir le voir, la tête basse, en le suppliant de le pardonner pour son comportement « indigne » et de venir l'aider pour utiliser le magnétoscope.

Qui en fait était éteint.

- Dites-moi Loki, vous avez déjà goûté la nourriture mortelle autrement qu'en chat ?

- Je refuse de m'en approcher, homme de métal.

- Je peux avoir la raison de ce refus si catégorique ?

- Les poptarts.

Faisant une grimace à l'horrible souvenir du goût trop sucré de la friandise, Loki se tassa contre l'énorme coussin du canapé.

Yerk.

- Il n'y a pas que les poptarts dans la vie !

- Vous en avez pourtant une réserve monstrueuse.

- C'est pour Tho-… J'aime bien en avoir d'avance.

Loki le considéra un moment avant de murmurer, pensif :

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, vous me crachez toute sorte d'insanités, mais dès qu'il est question de problèmes de famille, vous respectez religieusement.

- Mon père était un salaud. Quand je me suis fait enlever alors que j'étais encore jeune, il n'a pas bougé le petit doigt et est resté à son bureau, tranquille. Je suis revenu de mes propres moyens, couvert de sang et d'ecchymoses. Et il m'a reproché d'être en mauvais état et en retard. Alors vous savez quoi ? Oui, je respecte au moins ça. Car s'il y a bien quelque chose que je sais, c'est que les gens qu'on essaie d'aimer de toutes nos forces sont ceux qui nous font le plus de mal.

Tony ne savait pas pourquoi il disait ça. Ses yeux n'avaient pas cillé une seconde, il regardait fixement l'écran de la télévision.

- Vous avez donc pitié de moi, repris Loki après un moment.

- Non. Je vous comprends.

- Vous ne pourrez jamais me comprendre Stark.

Il se posta devant lui et posa deux doigts sur le réacteur ARC. Par vieille habitude, le milliardaire faillit lui ordonner d'enlever ses sales pattes.

- Même la douleur que vous avez pu ressentir n'égalera jamais un dixième de la mienne. Tous vos traumatismes, vos peurs… Ils ne seront jamais plus puissants et plus terribles que les miens. Vous _pensez_ comprendre, mais en réalité, vous ne voyez qu'une minuscule partie de l'iceberg.

Loki fit quelques pas vers la baie vitrée et leva les yeux vers le ciel.

- Je ne vous reproche rien, homme de métal. Rien du tout. Mais ne me dites jamais que vous comprenez. Vous n'avez pas les outils nécessaires en main pour que ce soit le cas.

Au fond, le dieu savait qu'essayer de comprendre était humain.

Ils n'avaient jamais cessé de fouiller de fond en comble le monde et ses mystères pour parvenir à découvrir la vérité.

Parfois même, ils allaient si loin qu'ils apprenaient des choses que même les dieux ignoraient.

Oh, bien sûr, s'ils l'ignoraient, c'était par désintéressement pour la terre.

Plus personne ne les y priait correctement, la magie et les héros avaient disparus, les Vanes, les Ases(1), les nains, les elfes, les géants et leurs mystères n'y avaient plus leur place et n'avaient de toute façon plus envie d'explorer ce monde qui ne regorgeait, au fond d'aucune difficulté majeure qui leur aurait rapporté un peu de gloire supplémentaires.

Pour Loki, ce monde était parfait.

Ce monde ne contenait plus aucune magie, plus aucun artefact, plus rien ne brouillait sa puissance, ni les prières, ni les sortilèges d'autres que lui.

Bien sûr, à l'image d'Amora, il y avait quelques…déchets ?

Non, créatures perdues, qui tentaient, du fait de leur toute relative supériorité, de prendre le contrôle d'un peuple puissant et inébranlable dans sa soif de liberté.

Ils perdaient leur temps aux yeux du dieu.

Lui n'avait pas eut le choix, pas une seule fois.

Thanos voulait cette planète, et malgré tous les avertissements de Loki, il n'avait rien voulu entendre.

La Terre était une planète qui resterait toujours libre, le seul monde des neufs principaux où le seul véritable ennemi mortel était elle-même.

En ce monde libre et vierge de toute puissance comparable à la sienne, le dieu était à son aise.

Rien ne lui faisait obstruction.

Tout était parfait.

La nature, les objets, les créatures vivantes, tous lui obéissaient.

Il sentait lentement mais sûrement ses forces bafouées revenir dans ses veines, la magie recommencer doucement à bouillonner en lui comme un feu distant mais bien présent.

Quatre mois.

Dans quatre mois, il serait en pleine forme.

Pendant ce temps, pour l'occuper, il avait un Bifrost de fortune à construire.

Il n'en avait pas besoin pour se déplacer, mais c'était une excellente monnaie d'échange contre les humains avides de connaissances.

Et puis ainsi arriverait-il en pleine forme auprès de sa fille…

Loki eut un petit sourire.

Son petit sourire en coin, franchement heureux, les yeux pétillants.

Hel allait être tellement heureuse…

Et lui aussi.

Sa petite fille lui manquait tellement.

Helheim ne serait certainement pas l'endroit le plus bucolique pour vivre, mais en tous cas il serait entouré de tout l'amour de son enfant et pourrait le lui rendre.

Ca lui suffirait.

Il sourit plus franchement cette fois, imaginant tenir sa fille dans ses bras, en train de rire.

Ils pourraient enfin discuter.

Ils avaient d'ailleurs une conversation importante sur les relations entre hommes et femmes à avoir !

En tant que mère, c'était son travail.

Hel lui lancerait un coussin au visage, le supplierait de se taire, lui dirait qu'elle sait déjà, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles avant de se blottir contre lui en riant et en lui racontant sa journée, toute fière d'avoir échappé à ça…

Le nouveau sourire de Loki fut rayonnant.

Tony Stark écarquilla les yeux.

- Rassurez-moi, vous ne vous imaginez pas en train nous dominer tous ? Non parce que vous souriez comme un abrutit face à la fenêtre et je ne vois que le quartier des affaires et…

- La ferme, Stark. Je n'aime pas qu'on me dérange quand je pense aux gens que j'aime.

- Ah, je vois, vous pensez à Papa, PapaBis et Maman ?

- Non, homme de métal. C'est le chaton qui pense comme ça. Pas moi.

- Dommage. Vous étiez décidément plus supportable en chaton.

Loki soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Vous êtes lassant, Stark. Et très prévisible.

Il s'installa dans un fauteuil et observa un instant la télévision, réfléchissant au moyen de créer un Bifrost sans outils Asgardiens.

- Dites-moi, avez-vous conservé une trace énergétique du Tesseract ?

- Je n'en ai foutrement aucune idée.

_ - Vous_ en avez une et vous ne l'avez pas dit au SHIELD dans l'espoir de pouvoir la recycler pour votre armure, c'est ça ?

Tony écarquilla les yeux.

- Mais…

- Je vous l'ai dit. Vous êtes prévisible Stark. Peut-être pas pour les autres humains mais pour moi si. Vous ne vivez que pour braver règles et interdits, vous êtes profondément égoïste, utopiste et surtout passionné par la science. Si jamais vous aviez eut l'occasion de travailler ne serais-ce que quelques minutes sur un objet ayant l'ampleur et le potentiel du Tesseract, vous n'auriez certainement pas pu vous empêcher de le scanner et de garder précieusement la copie rien que pour vous pour essayer de la recréer. Et vous avez travaillé sur mon sceptre, n'est-ce pas ?

Et c'était _Loki_ qui lui disait ça ?

Il avait beau avoir l'habitude de se faire traiter de tout ça, le dieu ne le connaissait que de loin, ou du moins pas sous cet aspect-là de sa personnalité…

Et pourtant il l'avait cerné.

En quelques instants.

Tony était dans une colère noire.

Les gens pouvaient lui dire ce qu'ils voulaient.

Même Pepper pouvait l'injurier, elle en avait parfaitement le droit après tout ce qu'elle avait subit par sa faute.

Mais certainement pas lui et après aussi peu de temps.

Surtout de but en blanc, alors qu'il avait été aussi gentil et aimable que possible.

- Ca vous regarde ?!

- Je suis le dieu du mensonge. Toutes vos petites cachotteries sont MA possessions. Et, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez que le directeur Fury apprenne votre traîtrise et vienne jusqu'ici vous demander des comptes de sa douce et apaisante voix…

Loki sourit doucement, dévoilant un rictus de prédateur.

Tony détestait être confronté à ses propres responsabilités, et le dieu avait aussi compris, visiblement.

- Vous êtes un manipulateur.

- Si je ne l'étais pas, je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est.

- Je ne sais pas si ça ne serait pas plus mal.

- Si je suis en aussi bon état, c'est votre faute, Stark.

Tony se mordit les lèvres.

- D'accord. Je vous montrerai tout après le déjeuner.

- Dois-je vous remercier étant donné que ce n'est pas de bon cœur ?

- Je préfèrerais, oui.

_ - Merci_.

Loki se remit correctement dans le fauteuil.

Le milliardaire, lui, faisait ouvertement la tête.

Non mais oh, c'était quoi, ça ? Il lui devait tout et il lui jetait ses quatre vérités à la tête avant de réclamer froidement un scan complet du Tesseract dont même Banner avec qui il avait travaillé ne connaissait pas la – compromettante – existence ?

C'était une blague…

Et il n'avait certainement pas accepté sous le chantage le plus vil.

Non, ça jamais…

L'honneur d'IronMan avait été bafoué et il réclamait vengeance.

Certainement de la manière la plus puérile qui soit.

Il commençait déjà à envisager les possibilités les plus tordues à base de verres d'eau et de dérapages près de la cuisine lorsque Loki prit la parole.

- En réalité, Stark, vous êtes un enfant qui joue au scientifique avec des produits bien trop dangereux pour lui. Vous êtes doué, mais vous pouvez tout faire exploser d'un moment à l'autre.

Il se tut un moment, puis rajouta :

- Et ça peut aussi englober votre vie privée. Mais en général, les enfants ne sont pas méchants. Vous rattrapez votre enfance maintenant et bien que vous soyez horriblement exaspérant, vous n'êtes pas méchant. Juste un peu dangereux aux abords.

- Et vous, vous êtes quoi ? siffla Tony, acide.

- Moi ? Selon vos normes, je suis un psychopathe. Selon les normes d'Asgard, je suis juste un second fils de roi qui a « méchamment dégusté », comme vous dites, et qui fait son intéressant pour qu'on s'occupe un peu de lui.

- Je suppose que ça ne marche pas comme vous voulez – à moins que votre but soit de vous faire tuer ?

- En fait, je voulais l'attention de mon frère. L'attention de mon père a toujours été assez violente.

Le scientifique avala sa salive difficilement et ravala un « je comprends » avant de commander des pizzas.

- Vous allez voir, c'est bon…

- C'est salé ?

- Vous ressemblez de plus en plus à une chèvre – oui, c'est salé.

- Disons que je n'ai pas entendu la première partie de la phrase.

Tony eut un petit rire et regarda le dieu.

Il était assis en tailleur dans le fauteuil, le coussin inconsciemment serré contre sa poitrine et regardait d'un air absorbé les nouvelles.

- Pourriez-vous m'expliquer qui sont ces « terroristes » dont on parle de bout en bout dans ce journal audiovisuel ? Télévisé, non ?

- Alors là, je suis impressionné. Ce sont des organisations qui regroupent de nombreux membres actifs autour d'une même cause – la libération d'un pays, par exemple – et qui utilisent des actions violentes pour parvenir à leurs fins. Ce sont des tarés. Ils sont mêmes capables de se faire sauter pour leurs idées avec leur propre bombe. Ils tuent des innocents, et tout ça pour des idéaux à faire froid dans le dos.

- Vous les haïssez.

- C'est un de ces groupes de fous qui m'ont fait ça…

Il désigna le réacteur ARC, impuissant.

- Ils sont prêts à tuer le monde entier tant qu'ils sont vainqueurs. J'ai ces types-là en horreur. Ils ont pris la vie d'un homme fantastique qui m'a sauvé et celle de dizaines d'autres personnes. Pour de l'argent.

- Vous les détestez plus que vous me détestez moi…

- Je ne vous déteste pas. J'ai pris l'habitude de vous. Et vous ne m'avez jamais semblé bien méchant. En réalité, vous m'amusez, Loki. Même si vous êtes un peu psychotique sur les bords et que des fois vous faites flipper.

- Je vois. En réalité, vous n'avez aucune mesure du danger que je représente.

- Bien sûr que si. Mais je n'ai pas peur parce que vous n'êtes pas plus mauvais qu'un autre. Vous êtes Hulk, mais pas encore apprivoisé. Vous faites beaucoup de dégâts et de mal, mais quand on y regarde de plus près, vous avez de bonnes raisons pour ça.

- Parce que tuer des gens, c'est excusable quand on a de bonnes raisons pour ça, selon vous ?

- J'ai tué des gens. Indirectement, j'en ai tué des dizaines de milliers. La plupart étaient des innocents qui n'avaient rien fait pour mériter ça. Et pourtant je les ai tués et ils ne reviendront pas. Ca ne fait pas de moi un monstre.

Loki lui coula un long regard circonspect avant de ricaner.

- Monsieur Stark, mon frère a beau tout vous avoir raconté, il a oublié un détail très très important : je SUIS un monstre et je le resterai, car moi, c'est ma nature profonde.

- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi…

- Je suis une pièce rapportée qu'on a essayé de tailler pour que je puisse m'imbriquer dans le moule Asgardien. Mais je ne peux pas être comme eux, je ne le serai jamais. Et à cause d'eux, je ne pourrais jamais être bien parmi les miens. Alors écoutez-moi bien, je viens de nulle part et je ne serais bien qu'avec mes enfants. Alors soyez gentil et oubliez vos leçons de morale. Parce que la personne que vous avez devant vous ne pourra jamais rattraper des erreurs commises parce que c'était dans sa nature.

Il était furieux.

Des flammes ardentes dansaient dans ses yeux verts et il fixait Tony avec un regard haineux.

Mais pas envers le milliardaire.

Envers sa nature profonde.

Il la haïssait, l'exécrait, et pourtant elle était en lui, elle était une partie de lui que nul ne pourrait lui enlever.

- Loki ?...

- Quoi, stupide mortel ?! siffla le dieu nordique.

Thor avait raison.

- Quoi ?

- Vous avez réellement besoin d'un énorme câlin…

* * *

- Alors… ? Tu l'as trouvé ?

- Je l'ai vu. Il s'est enfin révélé. Il est avec Anthony Stark. Un homme qui combat dans une armure et lance des rayons d'énergie pure. Son cœur est protégé d'éclats de métal logés dans sa poitrine par un réacteur connecté à son cœur.

- Je vois… Il a trouvé d'autres bêtes de foire… Traque-le. Et trouve le moment opportun pour le tuer. Sans bavure.

- Vous aviez promis de laisser la vie sauve aux Avengers…

- Ce sera le cas. Si tu n'échoue pas. Est-ce compris ?

- Oui.

- Prochain rapport dans deux jours à la même heure.

- Bien, Seigneur Odin.

* * *

****fais la danse de la joie** J'ai réussit! **

**Bon... Des reviews pour me récompenser? N'hésitez pas, ça fait du bien de voir mes messages entre deux cours! (moi, quémander? Non, jamais!)**

**J'espère que ça vous a plut, en tout cas j'ai prit un retard MONSTRE, et ça ne va pas s'arranger, donc si jamais je perds mon avance... Les délais s'allongeront!**

**Mais bon, je vous prédis toujours le pire, mais en fait, ça dépendra des cours...**

**ENFIN, BREF, je raconte ma vie (faut qu'vous raconte c'que j'ai genre totalement fait hier!), mais on s'en fout, donc, reviewez - ou pas - et à jeudi prochain (ou vendredi... Ou samedi!)**

**-ELP**


	6. Once More With Devil

**Hey!**

**Bienvenue sur le chapitre 6 de cette fanfiction!**

**Ceci marque L'APOCALYPSE. Nan, j'plaisante. **

**Mais à partir d'ici, j'ai plus de chapitre pré-écrit, juste une malheureuse scène. **

**Il faut avouer que j'ai pas du tout le temps, aussi - pour vous dire, je fais du 8-5 h, pas de pause et du taff comme s'il en pleuvait.**

**DONC, maintenant, vous allez avoir la nébuleuse d'Andromède - pour tous ceux qui voient Shun dans ces deux mots, je sais, c'est dur - à la place de la date de parution du jeudi. **

**Je posterai quand j'aurais du temps et quand j'aurais écrit quelque chose d'assez long - pas un pauvre chapitre de deux pages. **

**Ceci est toujours relu par Iona-Yuki - hey grande soeur, je passe à la télé! - et ne m'appartient toujours pas. **

**Mais si quelqu'un connaît Loki, Tony Stark et les autres et veut bien me les vendre, j'achète, votre prix sera le mien.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lorsque Steve Rogers entendit les portes de l'ascenseur de la Tour Stark, il commença à faire de l'hyperventilation.

_Où_ étaient Loki et Tony ?!

Il ne les trouvait pas.

Absolument persuadé que le dieu nordique avait tué Tony et planqué ses restes dépecés dans le réfrigérateur, il paniqua.

Complètement.

C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il s'empressa d'appeler Coulson qui lui répondit sèchement qu'il allait sérieusement falloir qu'il cesse la psychose.

Il rôda un moment dans la maison, s'attendant à croiser Loki dégoulinant de sang ou des morceaux de Tony.

Poussant une porte au hasard, il hurla.

Stark allongé par terre, Loki pas loin.

- NE LE TOUCHEZ PAS ! hurla Captain America en bondissant auprès de Tony.

* * *

Loki était épuisé.

_Vraiment._

Pourquoi diable le monde entier était-il persuadé qu'il allait attenter à la vie de d'IronMan alors que le monde entier se proposait de la faire à sa place ? Sérieusement !

- Calmez-vous, humain. Je calcule des données biologiques de base afin que lui aussi puisse emprunter le Bifrost que je construirais. Il ne risque rien s'il ne bouge pas et qu'il cesse de faire l'idiot…

- Je ne fais pas l'idiot ! protesta Tony, allongé entre des capteurs. J'essaie juste d'aiguayer l'atmosphère ! J'ai l'impression de travailler avec une pierre tombale !

- Vous êtes épuisant, Stark… Maintenant taisez-vous, vous faussez tout.

La tête de Rogers était presque risible. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et il ne savait manifestement plus ce qui ce passait ici.

- Voulez-vous que je vous explique ma démarche scientifique afin de vous prouver que je ne fais rien de mal ? demanda Loki qui n'en avait absolument pas envie.

- Ne vous fatiguez pas, il est resté à la seconde guerre mondiale…

- Vous, vous vous taisez ! ordonna le dieu en réinitialisant tout pour la quatrième fois. Je commence à en avoir assez !

- Est-ce que c'est ma faute si j'ai eut soif puis envie d'aller aux toilettes ?

Se massant les tempes, Loki s'assit à la chaise de bureau la plus proche et regarda les rayons balayer le corps immobile de Tony.

Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter de faire ses relevés d'une importance capitale sur un sujet qui ne restait jamais en place ?

- Ca y est, c'est finit ? demanda le milliardaire.

- Il restait deux secondes et vous avez encore fait rater… Vous ne pouvez donc pas rester tranquille deux minutes ?

- Demandez à Steve, il reste stoïque tant que JARVIS ne prononce pas un mot trop cru…

- VOUS ! Ca suffit avec cette histoire !

- Mais il n'a pas tort, mortel. Il ne peut tout simplement pas m'aider et je n'ai CERTAINEMENT PAS la patience de recommencer. Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît prendre sa place ?

Steve secoua la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous n'essayez pas de m'empoisonner aux rayons gammas ?!

- Tiens, ça ferait plaisir à l'humain Banner… Ecoutez, je ne vous demande rien d'autre. Et Stark y est depuis trois heures, il n'a toujours rien… Et puis franchement, vous faire du mal de cette manière n'est absolument pas mon genre.

Le dieu avait à cet instant précis l'air de n'importe quelle personne ayant passé plus de trois heures aux côtés de Tony Stark.

Il semblait épuisé, à deux doigts de détruire ce fichu atelier pour se venger de son agaçant propriétaire en hurlant sa rage aux cieux.

Dans un élan de compréhension, il s'installa au sol à la place du milliardaire.

Loki eut l'air de se détendre doucement et relança le processus qui se déroula tout à fait normalement.

- Voilà mortel, c'est terminé. Vous voyez Stark, ce n'était pas compliqué.

- Il gagne toujours, ronchonna Tony en donnant un coup de pied dans un morceau de métal.

- C'est normal, lui est_ supportable_.

- Depuis quand êtes-vous confiné avec lui ? demanda Steve en fronçant les sourcils.

- Environ une journée.

- Vous devriez sortir avant de faire une grosse bêtise, commenta-t-il en se levant. J'étais passé vous prévenir que Phil… L'Agent Coulson passerait dans la journée vous auditionner à propos des informations promises.

- Je vois, répondit le dieu. Je resterai ici jusqu'à son arrivée, j'ai encore du travail et des relevés à faire – non Stark, je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre, retournez faire joujou avec votre armure.

* * *

Phil Coulson commençait à s'impatienter.

Plus de vingt minutes qu'il était dans le salon de Stark.

Non pas qu'il était impatient de voir Loki, mais il détestait ne pas rentabiliser son temps.

Après quelques temps d'exploration de l'étage de la tour, il finit par tomber sur un spectacle des plus intéressants…

Steve en train d'observer côte à côte avec Loki de longues suites de chiffres complexes.

- Et vous ne pouvez pas bricoler avec votre magie ?

- Si, bien sûr, mais si je fais ça, vous ne serez pas en mesure de le contrôler… Par conséquent, je fais tous les tests nécessaires pour vous permettre de le contrôler par la technologie.

- Je vois. En réalité, vous êtes en train de nous offrir notre propre Bifrost ?

- Ca fait partie du deal…

Captain America hocha la tête.

- En quoi toutes ces mesures vont servir ?

- A calibrer le Bifrost. Je me sers de ces données afin de ne permettre qu'à des humanoïdes de passer.

- Vous pourriez expliciter ?

- Un passage n'est pas à sens unique, mortel. Si vous pouvez passer, alors les autres le peuvent aussi. En n'autorisant que des humanoïdes à passer, je suis en mesure de filtrer les arrivées. Ensuite, j'ajouterai un peu de ma magie au tout pour isoler la trace de Midgard ainsi que celle de Thor. Et vous aurez votre propre Bifrost à disposition et vous y serez en sécurité.

- Vous n'y perdez pas, là-dedans ? Vous nous construisez un pont stellaire et vous nous livrez tout ce que vous savez et en contrepartie on vous garde le temps de la construction…

- Tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est d'être auprès de ma fille, mortel… Asgard n'est pas plus chez moi que Jötunheim. Puisque je n'ai pas d'endroit sûr où aller, autant rejoindre quelqu'un qui a besoin de moi.

- Je vois…

Steve sourit doucement.

Son passé lui avait très longuement manqué.

Puis il y avait eut Phil et ce nouveau présent lui avait immédiatement semblé plus chaleureux.

Il ne lâcherait plus cette époque, et cela pour rien au monde.

- Excusez-moi messieurs…, commença Coulson qui n'en pensait pas un mot.

Il n'avait certainement pas besoin d'être excusé.

En plus il était en service.

Mais la politesse d'abord.

- Monsieur Laufeyson est prié de passer les trois prochaines heures au salon afin que je puisse commencer à répertorier vos importantes connaissances.

- Ne pourrions-nous pas plutôt le faire ici ? J'ai un Bifrost à construire et je ne peux pas me permettre d'aller papoter autour d'une tasse de thé.

Phil garda obstinément son sourire.

- Oui, bien sûr que nous pouvons le faire ici. Mais pas avec eux.

Cette fois, ce fut une objection outrée de Stark qui lui répondit.

Emergeant de derrière un carton de pièces détachées, il se planta devant lui.

- C'est _mon_ atelier. J'estime avoir le droit d'y travailler !

- Les informations qui seront délivrées ne sont pas pour vous, Stark. Elles appartiennent au SHIELD.

- Mais ce bâtiment est à moi !

- Comme la moitié de la ville, ne faites pas l'enfant. Laissez-moi faire.

- Mmmmmh… Non.

- Stark, soupira Loki, vous comptez bouder combien de temps au juste ? Je prends du retard à cause de vous. Et je _déteste_ être retardé.

Tony fixa un bon moment Loki.

Il y avait une sorte d'autorité froide qui irradiait de lui.

Le message était clair : dégage.

Quoi qu'il ait à dire, il ne voulait pas que le milliardaire l'entende.

Tony et Steve sortirent de la salle pendant que Loki s'asseyait au sol et fermait les yeux.

- Je vais faire deux choses à la fois, je vous préviens.

- D'accord. Thor nous a déjà parlé d'Asgard. Pourrions-nous par conséquent passer directement aux Chitauris ?

Ce n'était pas une question, ni même une suggestion, malgré la forme mise.

C'était là toute la force de l'Agent Coulson.

Ordonner grâce à ses questions.

Ne pas vous laisser le choix même s'il vous le laissait croire.

Loki se crispa et ouvrit les yeux.

- Que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Tout.

Le dieu prit une immense inspiration et commença à raconter.

* * *

Tony tournait en rond dans le salon.

En plus d'avoir été éjecté de son propre atelier et de devoir passer le reste de la journée avec Steve, Loki l'avait manipulé dans tous les sens du terme.

S'il n'était pas intervenu, jamais il ne serait sortit.

Mais le dieu nordique l'avait à la fois gelé sur place et incendié du regard.

Il n'avait pas osé riposter.

Parce que, pour la première fois, il avait compris ce qu'était Loki.

Il n'était pas le dieu du chaos, le dieu du mensonge, le dieu du feu, il _était_ le chaos, le mensonge et le feu.

Il incarnait tout ça.

Il était incroyablement puissant et dangereux, et s'il le voulait, il les tuerait tous, les uns après les autres.

Ce regard lui avait fait comprendre, saisir ce monstre qu'évoquait le dieu plus tôt dans la matinée.

Loki était cette créature, et il l'avait lâchée un millième de secondes sur Tony.

Celui-ci frissonna et alla se servir un immense verre d'alcool fort puis décida d'aller embêter Steve. Pour la peine.

- Hey, Capslock… Alors comme ça on s'entend bien avec le Général Chèvre ?

- En effet, Tony.

Le milliardaire fronça les sourcils.

Comment ça « en effet, Tony » ?

Mais bon sang, pourquoi il ne lui sautait pas à la gorge ?

- Vous… Vous pactisez avec l'ennemi et votre esprit de moraliste patriotique ne susurre pas que ce n'est pas bien ?

- C'est vous qui dites ça ? Vous l'avez recueilli ici. Je ne fais que m'adapter à sa présence. Elle m'est très acceptable pour l'instant, il me semble presque sympathique et il vous traite à votre juste valeur – comme un gosse – donc il me convient.

- Vous me cherchez… De quoi ne voulez-vous pas qu'on parle pour détourner la conversation comme ça… ? demanda Tony en tournant autour de lui comme un prédateur autour de sa proie.

Steve rougit brusquement.

Oh mon dieu, non…

Stark le connaissait trop bien, il l'avait eut…

- Je… Rien du tout…

- C'est ça… Donc je résume : vous mentez mal, vous tremblez et vous ressemblez à une tomate… Qu'est-ce que Coulson vous a fait de si terrible ?

- JE NE VOUS DIRAIS RIEN ! Laissez tomber s'il vous plaît.

- D'accord.

Le milliardaire laissa son verre de whisky se fracasser par terre.

- Voilà. Votre réponse ? ajouta-t-il pendant que robot débarquait pour nettoyer les dégâts.

- Je. Refuse. De. Vous. En. Parler.

- Il vous a attaché, peut-être… Montrez-moi vos poignets.

- Ne soyez pas ridicule, nous n'avons pas ce genre de penchants…

- Lui si, j'en suis sûr… Il doit attendre que votre vigilance soit complètement endormie…

Tony se rapprocha plus de lui, le regard plein de sous-entendus et les lèvres retroussées dans un rictus cruel.

- Et une fois que vous penserez le connaître, que vous dormirez paisiblement à ses côtés…

Steve était acculé au mur et ne pouvait plus s'enfuir, forcé d'écouter les bêtises – horriblement réalistes – de Tony.

- Il vous attachera au lit… Et vous fera subir les derniers outrages !

Captain America avait viré au blanc.

- Vous… Vous croyez que je devrais me méfier ?

- Même en vous méfiant, vous ne pourrez jamais lutter contre l'Agent Coulson… Il est trop fort pour vous… Votre vertu ne se relèvera jamais après ça, j'en ai peur…

Souriant comme un gosse, très satisfait – Steve était décidément très amusant –, Tony retourna regarder la télévision, un peu calmé.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez encore comme bêtise ? jeta Loki pour signaler sa présence avant de s'affaler dans le fauteuil.

Zappant précipitamment pour que le dieu ne voie pas le Muppets Show qu'il était en train de regarder, comme un gosse, il eut la surprise de voir que sa télécommande ne marchait plus.

- On ne cache _rien_ à son colocataire, Stark…

- Qui vous a appris ce terme ?! s'indigna-t-il. Je suis sûr que c'est Steve, pour se venger !

- C'est l'humain très calme… L'Agent Coulson.

_ - QUOI ?!_ Mais pourquoi ? A quoi il joue ?!

- Je cherchais le terme en Midgardien, il m'a juste aidé… Cette émission est fascinante… Comment est-ce que vous l'appelez ?

Tony resta figé.

Loki trouvait des marionnettes « fascinantes » ?

Mais qu'est-ce qui clochait dans l'éducation des enfants à Asgard ?

Se rappelant brusquement la réaction de Thor face au Seigneur des anneaux (« Pourquoi cet Aragorn ne tue pas le régent du Gondor pour récupérer son trône usurpé ?! C'est idiot et indigne d'un futur roi ! »), il décida de ne pas relever et d'expliquer soigneusement ce qu'étaient les Muppets.

Ecarquillant toujours plus les yeux, Loki fixait l'émission, désabusé.

- Pouvez-vous me remettre ma télécommande en marche, maintenant ?

- Non. Je veux regarder.

- Vous… Vous quoi ?

- Le personnage de Miss Piggy est tout simplement fascinant.

- Dites, je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe dans votre tête, au juste ?

- Rappelez-vous de notre discussion : vous ne voulez pas savoir.

- Ah oui c'est vrai… Et quand est-ce que je pourrais zapper ?

- Quand ce sera finit.

Renonçant à discuter – le dieu du mensonge ne discutait que lorsqu'il en avait envie, non mais –, il regarda Loki dévorer l'émission.

- C'était très intéressant, dit-il à la fin. Y aura-t-il la même chose demain ?

- Oui, je…

- Vous me le rappellerez. Je ne veux pas la manquer.

- Ai-je le choix ?

- C'est vous qui la regardiez.

Pris en flagrant délit de rattrapage d'enfance, Tony hocha simplement la tête.

- Promis. Je vous la rappellerai. Mais je la regarderai un peu aussi. Si ça ne vous dérange pas.

- Depuis quand vous vous intéressez à ce qui me dérange ou pas ? demanda Loki avant de se lever sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Tony resta figé.

C'est vrai, ça, depuis quand est-ce que l'avis du dieu l'intéressait ? Il ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, non ?

Soupirant, il décida de plonger sous la douche.

* * *

Loki et Tony avaient terminé leur pizza – enfin, Tony avait mangé les trois quarts que Loki refusait obstinément d'avaler, ce qui arrangeait bien le milliardaire en fin de compte.

Le dieu nordique, fatigué, se leva et annonça qu'il allait se coucher avant de sortir d'un pas raide – sa position préférée dans le fauteuil lui faisait vraiment très mal au dos.

Une fois allongé dans ses couvertures, il ferma les yeux.

Pour les rouvrir aussitôt.

Il ne pouvait pas les fermer sans que quelque chose de sanglant et douloureux rebondisse contre ses paupières hermétiquement clauses.

Etouffant des larmes de rage, il attendit.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Loki refit son apparition en jogging et t-shirt AC/DC de Tony qui lui servaient de pyjama, un coussin et sa couverture sous le bras.

Sans bruit, il alla s'asseoir à côté de l'humain, absorbé par une rediffusion impromptue de Star Wars et installa son nid à côté de lui avant d'appuyer son coussin derrière son dos et de poser presque timidement sa tempe sur l'épaule de Tony.

Celui-ci frissonna.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez, bon sang ?

- J'en ai assez d'attendre que vous alliez vous coucher du coup je m'appuie sur vous pour dormir, répondit le dieu le plus naturellement du monde.

Tony soupira.

Autant le laisser s'appuyer cinq minutes, non ?

Et puis c'était ou ça ou Loki craquait.

Il se replongea dans les aventures de Luke un peu crispé mais tout en gardant un calme Olympien.

* * *

Steve entra chez Phil, un bouquet de roses à la main.

Ne laissant comme d'habitude rien paraître, Coulson les récupéra et les déposa dans un vase.

Le dîner se déroula agréablement dans une ambiance calme et silencieuse – Steve parlait tout seul jusqu'à ce que l'agent du SHIELD prenne sa place pour raconter une des vieilles aventures de Captain America, l'œil étincelant et l'air d'une groupie, cet air-là qui faisait très peur à Steve en même temps qu'il l'attirait, tel Loki devant les Muppets.

Et puis étaient venues les choses sérieuses.

Phil avait commencé à l'embrasser langoureusement, lui à y répondre…

Brusquement, Steve se décala.

- Dis, tu ne comptes pas m'attacher, hein ? Ni salir ma vertu avec des jeux étranges, hein ?

Coulson reprit son air impassible pour ne pas lâcher un « et merde ».

Tony lui avait gâché la soirée pour la TROISIEME FOIS ce mois-ci…

* * *

Lorsque Thor reprit conscience dans sa cellule, il était allongé sur le ventre.

Les barreaux étaient déformés dans sa vision floue et ses membres l'élançaient douloureusement.

Il se releva lentement, nauséeux, en prenant appuis sur le mur couvert de mousse et de lichens. Titubant longuement, longeant les murs pour ne pas s'écrouler, son crâne déchiré par les tintements des chaînes attachées à ses pieds et ses poignets.

Il tomba à genoux devant la porte de la geôle et s'accrocha aux barreaux.

Luttant pour que ses yeux ne se referment pas, le dieu frappa le métal qui l'isolait du monde extérieur avant de laisser retomber son bras, sans force.

Une silhouette finit par apparaître.

Ecarquillant les yeux, il se jeta contre la porte de sa geôle.

- LOKI ! Loki, tu es revenu !

Il était là, à Asgard, libre, tout cela n'était plus qu'un cauchemar, il allait bien.

Fou d'une joie incontrôlable, Thor était presque hystérique.

Loki était là, bon sang ! Il l'avait pardonné, il était venu le chercher.

Ils allaient rétablir enfin l'ordre dans ce royaume devenu monstrueux !

Le garde sursauta.

Ah oui. Le casque.

Se rapprochant un peu pour qu'il puisse voir son visage, lance en avant afin que Thor reste éloigné de lui, il demanda d'une voix sèche ce qu'il voulait.

- Vous… Vous n'êtes pas…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?!, s'emporta le garde, agacé.

Si jamais il avait le malheur de rester trop longtemps, il aurait Odin sur le dos.

Et ces temps-ci, le roi d'Asgard était dangereux.

- De… De l'eau…

En réalité, Thor voulait juste son frère et sa liberté.

Non, en fait, ça aussi, c'était faux.

Tout bien réfléchit, il voulait retourner à la bienheureuse époque de son enfance où il n'avait pas de problème, où il n'en avait jamais, où Loki et lui gambadaient dans le château en faisant bêtise sur bêtise, où son frère était encore son frère et où ils jouaient ensemble dans la poussière de la piste où l'on fait courir les chevaux.

Il voulait revoir, revivre ces moments où sa vie était simple et heureuse, où ils étaient une famille.

Depuis quelques temps, il avait enfin compris ce que Loki lui reprochait : il avait complètement délaissé ceux qui lui étaient chers.

Il n'avait pas été seulement idiot, arrogant, irresponsable et dangereux autant pour lui-même que les autres.

Il avait aussi abandonné tout ce qu'il aurait dû protéger.

Et son petit frère en faisait partie.

Il n'avait pas été là pour lui, il n'avait jamais été là pour lui quand il l'aurait fallut.

Si Loki était ainsi aujourd'hui, c'était peut-être de la faute d'Odin, mais aussi de la sienne.

Ca le rendait malade et fou de rage contre lui-même.

Le garde s'éloigna et revint avec une cruche.

Une fois que Thor eut but quelques gorgées d'eau, il la récupéra et s'en alla sans un mot.

Utilisant ses dernières forces avant de s'endormir, il se traîna à l'autre bout de la cellule et s'endormit, roulé en boule au sol.

* * *

Le Bifrost avançait.

Lentement, mais sûrement.

Un mois c'était déjà écoulé et Tony, au prix d'efforts inavouables, avait réussit à sociabiliser un peu Loki.

En effet, hors de ses phases de travail acharné et incompréhensibles – surtout lorsqu'il utilisait sa magie pour recréer l'énergie du Bifrost, ce qui, pour le scientifique, relevait d'un blasphème pur et simple de tout ce en quoi il croyait –, Loki ne restait volontairement qu'avec lui, Natasha et Banner.

Et encore, s'enfermer avec eux mais en restant à l'autre bout de la pièce, ça ne s'appelait pas vraiment « rester ».

Le dieu supportait Steve à ses côtés car il était la figure de leader de l'équipe et que ça le tranquillisait un peu que le leader cesse de le regarder comme s'il était un monstre incontrôlable – maintenant, il le regardait comme un monstre contrôlé – et fasse des efforts pour entretenir des relations acceptables, voire quasiment pas frigides.

En réalité, tant qu'il avait l'air prêt à supplier Tony de se la fermer, il était accueillit comme tout humain normal : une pression de la main sur l'épaule et un « ça va ? » inquiet, comme s'il allait commettre un meurtre à force de vivre avec lui.

Le milliardaire les lassait souvent seuls pour qu'ils s'apprivoisent mais revenait invariablement au bout d'une demie heure, incapable d'attendre plus longtemps.

Pour une raison inconnue, si Loki était occupé avec quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'autre que lui alors qu'il n'était pas dans les parages, Tony rappliquait.

Il avait trop vu le dieu en mauvais état ou en pleine crise de panique – ou de larmes – nocturne.

Lorsque Loki perdait les pédales la nuit, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Il n'y avait qu'à le serrer contre lui et attendre que ça passe, malgré le fait que la situation soit complètement abracadabrantesque.

Tony avait passé des jours à le regarder traverser l'atelier en se demandant quand il allait se rouler en boule au sol, tous ses moyens envolés.

Très vite, il lui était apparut que Loki ne se laissait aller que la nuit, quand l'angoisse était trop forte et qu'il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre.

Alors, pour compenser, il avait essayé de le faire sortir.

Il l'avait amené au restaurant, à ses sorties café/donuts avec Bruce, il avait même réussit à convaincre Pepper qu'il était _important pour lui_ que Loki l'accompagne à plusieurs cocktails.

Tony essayait de montrer le monde extérieur au dieu, lui montrer que la terre était une belle planète et qu'il pouvait s'y sentir bien, et non pas prisonnier.

A chaque sortie, il lui demandait, sur le trajet du retour, ce qui lui avait plut et déplut, s'il voulait recommencer, comment s'appelaient une ou deux personnes ou ce qui était à la carte, histoire de savoir si ça l'avait intéressé.

Les rares fois où il répondait – en général, il avait droit à un silence poli signifiant « ce ne sont pas tes oignons », ce qui lui faisait comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'il se la ferme – il donnait invariablement les mêmes arguments.

- Alors, vous vous êtes amusé ?

- Non.

- Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ?

- Tout. Et en plus j'ai prit du retard par vôtre faute.

- Vous le rattraperez demain.

- On voit que vous ne savez pas construire un Bifrost.

- C'est vous qui ne voulez pas d'aide. Je suppose que vous ne voudrez pas le refaire ?

- Si.

- Mais vous aviez dit à l'instant que…

- Et alors ?

- Et alors… Rien, laissez.

Loki avait posé des règles très strictes :

Pas de questions,

Pas d'affection,

Pas d'attachement quelconque,

Aucune pitié,

Pas d'aide sauf celle qu'il demanderait.

Si jamais il en enfreignait une seule, une sorte d'onde glacée le parcourait et le dieu ne lui parlait plus de la journée.

Loki était terriblement ponctuel dans tout ce qu'il faisait.

Il ne ratait jamais une émission qui lui plaisait, il quittait toujours son fauteuil à la même heure et revenait toujours faire son nid à côté de Tony au même moment.

Malgré les nombreuses contraintes qu'un dieu nordique maniaque pouvait présenter, le milliardaire ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir derrière.

Le jour où Loki était venu voir ce que _lui_ faisait dans l'atelier, il avait vu les yeux du dieu briller comme ceux d'un gosse et il en redevenait véritablement un dès qu'un dessin animé le captivait.

Il l'avait même surpris à regarder, fasciné, Toy Story avant de se rendre compte de sa présence et de déclarer froidement « Vous voyez, Stark ? Vous êtes le jouet et JE suis l'humain. »

- Ca veut-il dire que vous jouez avec moi ? avait-il demandé, la voix suave.

- Peut-être bien, répondit Loki en éteignant la télévision.

- Vous savez quoi ? Je ne pense pas.

- Ah oui ? Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ? Vous ne me connaissez pas…

Il se rapprocha de lui, dangereusement, comme Tony aimait le faire avec Steve.

- Et je suis le dieu du mensonge…

Il le plaqua au mur, ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Cependant, vous prétendez voir clair dans mon jeu…

- Tout à fait…

Il n'avait pas put empêcher sa voix de chevroter légèrement.

Trop près.

Beaucoup trop près.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous voyez, là, tout de suite ?

- Je… Je…

- J'attends, Stark… J'attends, _Tony_…

Bon Dieu, cette façon de prononcer son nom…

Tony tremblait.

Il tremblait devant, _contre_ Loki, ses yeux à la fois glacés et bouillants, sa peau froide comme de la neige et ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes.

Et son nom si bien murmuré, qui faisait bouger ses lèvres et son visage de cette façon si… Sexy…

Non, non, non ! C'était Loki, bon sang !

Un putain de psychopathe.

- Vous vous payez ma tête !

- Savez-vous ce que je pourrais me payer d'autre de vous… ?

- Vous…vous…foutez de moi !

Loki sourit et se rapprocha dangereusement du cou du milliardaire qui avait cessé de respiré et qui attendait, le cœur battant, la suite du programme.

Les lèvres de Loki effleurèrent la peau rendue moite sous la pression puis migrèrent vers son oreille.

La pointe d'une incisive chatouilla le lobe puis une langue taquina à peine la joue.

- Ne me défiez plus jamais, Tony, plus jamais… C'est un conseil d'ami…, murmura-t-il d'une voix brûlante. Vous ignorez jusqu'où je peux aller pour venger mon honneur bafoué…

Seul un gémissement étouffé lui répondit.

Le milliardaire était écarlate.

- A-Ami… ? articula-t-il à grand peine lorsque Loki se fut éloigné.

- Vous auriez préféré plus ? répondit du tac au tac le dieu en lui lançant une œillade incendiaire.

- Je…

- J'ai gagné, Stark…

Il eut un sourire prédateur avant de quitter la salle et de retourner dans l'atelier.

Tony savait que lorsqu'il irait lui aussi, il le trouverait en tailleur, isolé dans sa magie qui s'ancrait de plus en plus au réel Bifrost pour en détacher une partie et à la souder à Midgard, complètement coupé du monde.

Il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, cette fois-ci, Loki avait été plus fort.

Attrapant une feuille qu'il épingla au frigo avec un magnet Captain America, il nota « Tony : 0, Loki : 1, premier round ».

Loki avait remporté une bataille. Pas la guerre.

Et la guerre, c'était LUI qui allait la gagner.

Il en allait de son honneur, non mais.

* * *

- Je peux savoir où est l'Agent Barton ?! s'égosillait Fury, extrêmement énervé – comme à son habitude, dirait Tony.

Cette fois-ci, même Coulson s'inquiétait, même s'il n'en montrait rien.

D'abord Thor, et maintenant Hawkeye. Les Avengers étaient décidément en effectif de plus en plus réduit.

Cependant, Thor venait d'un autre royaume, dont il était l'héritier.

Il avait des responsabilités, un peuple, une famille et de sérieux problèmes à régler.

Hawkeye était orphelin, sans attache et Agent du SHIELD.

Et si même Natasha n'avait aucune nouvelle de lui – ce qui était d'ailleurs courut vu leur dernière dispute – , alors il était temps pour lui de partir en croisade pour obtenir des explications.

- Directeur ? Je m'en occupe personnellement.

- Dépêchez-vous. Nous avons besoin d'une équipe au complet. Toujours pas de nouvelles de Thor ?

- Aucunes, monsieur le Directeur, soupira Coulson.

- On ne pourrait pas demander à ce qui lui sert de frère s'il ne sait pas quelque chose ? remarqua Fury.

Il se récolta un regard noir de Natasha.

- Ca vous ferait mal de l'appeler par son prénom ?

- Je ne vous permets pas autant de familiarité, Agent Romanov ! aboya le directeur du SHIELD, excédé.

Non mais c'était quoi, ce vent de rébellion ?

Les Avengers disparaissaient et des Agents hébergeaient des vilains mondialement recherchés ?

- Monsieur, ce qu'elle voulait dire, c'est que nous trouverions de bon ton que vous l'encouragiez dans son amendement en lui témoignant suffisamment de respect pour le traiter autrement que comme « le frère de Thor ». L'appeler Loki serait un bon début, expliqua calmement et avec tact Captain America.

Fury resta paralysé.

C'était bien le raisonnable et docile Steve Rogers qui venait d'annoncer ouvertement qu'il devait appeler Loki par son prénom ?

- Vous êtes tombé sur la tête ?

- Je pense que ça serait une bonne chose, compléta Steve en hochant la tête et écopant d'un petit regard fier de Coulson.

- Assez bavassé ! coupa froidement Fury qui n'avait aucune envie de faire preuve de politesse envers un criminel. _Quand _avons-nous perdu la trace de l'Agent Barton ?

- Deux semaines très exactement.

Tony secoua la tête avec un demi-sourire.

- Boaf, il boude à cause de Loki et de la pseudo-trahison de Tasha mais il va revenir fissa au nid, vous allez voir.

Black Widow croisa les bras, le regard d'acier.

- Je ne crois pas que Clint boude. C'est impossible. Certes, il a été blessé dans son orgueil, mais je vous rappelle qu'il a pour mission de toujours faire passer le SHIELD et ses missions avant toutes choses, tout comme moi. Il a toujours été fidèle à ce principe et restera toujours aussi professionnel. Il ne boude pas, il ne pourrait pas se le permettre. Il se sentirait trop faible et minable. De plus, si jamais il avait réellement fait la tête, il serait réapparut au premier affrontement. Or, il en a laissé passer trois. Clint a soit renié tous ses engagements et a quitté le SHIELD, soit…

Elle prit une longue goulée d'air avant de jeter froidement, comme pour prendre le plus de distance possible avec ses propres mots.

- Soit il est mort, agonisant, ou retenu quelque part.

Un long silence lui répondit. Malgré les tabous, ils le pensaient tous.

Hawkeye avait beau être « faible », il était Hawkeye avant tout.

Il aurait rampé hors de sa tombe pour continuer sa route si jamais il n'avait pas été suffisamment blessé.

Et on ne blessait PAS Clint Barton.

Natasha le savait, et eux aussi.

On ne blessait pas Hawkeye parce que si on le blessait, il vous tuait en échange.

Soit Clint était définitivement perdu pour le SHIELD, soit il avait trouvé un ennemi qui lui était supérieur…

- Et qui vous dit que ce n'est pas _Loki_ qui cherche à vous éliminer ? demanda soudain Fury.

- Pardon ?! cracha Tony. Non mais vous déraillez complètement !

- Réfléchissez-y, Stark, réfléchissez-y et vous verrez que ce n'est pas si bête que ça. Il se débrouille pour éliminer Thor, là-haut. Mais, blessé dans la bataille, il s'enfuit sur Terre. Et là, surprise, sur qui il tombe ? Tony Stark et Bruce Banner qui se sentent d'humeur chrétienne. Il se réveille et comprend : il est sauvé MAIS il ne peut PAS bouger. Il est sous le contrôle des Avengers… Alors il vous amadoue, vous défend, joue au petit garçon traumatisé et vous élimine un par un pour se venger. Réfléchissez, Stark. C'est un plan digne de lui.

Tony le foudroya du regard.

Banner, lui resta un long moment vide.

Fury disait vrai. C'était horrible, à peine acceptable, mais c'était très malin.

Il aurait ainsi tiré avantage de sa situation et, une fois les Avengers décimés, il n'y aurait plus eut personne d'assez fort pour le stopper…

- C'est n'importe quoi ! s'indigna Tony. Je sais de quoi il est capable, je sais ce qu'il a enduré, il ne ferait pas ça !

- En es-tu bien sûr, Tony ?

La voix glaciale de la Natasha « normale », froide et professionnelle, venait de retentir.

- Quoi ?! Mais bien sûr que…

- Rends-toi à l'évidence, murmura presque la voix douce et posée de Bruce. Tu ne le connais presque pas, il s'immisce, se rend indispensable, s'amende… Tu trouves ça naturel, toi ? Tony, il ne s'agit plus de toi. La vie de Clint est en jeu…

- Si ça se trouve, Loki n'y est pour rien ! s'écria le milliardaire.

- Si ça se trouve, Loki y est pour quelque chose et tu as tellement confiance en lui que tu es incapable de voir la vérité, siffla Natasha.

- Assez.

C'était la voix de Captain America qui avait retentit.

Il se leva, imposant.

- Malgré mes réserves originelles, je suis d'accord avec Tony.

Les autres se turent, stupéfiés.

Il était _d'accord_ avec Tony ?

Mais il se rendait bien compte qu'il prenait le partit de Loki, là ?

- J'estime que malgré mes réticences, tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance…

- Tu comptes utiliser ce beau discourt pour combien d'ennemis qui vont venir gratter à notre porte pour mieux nous éliminer ? Le temps n'est plus aux bons sentiments, gronda sourdement Black Widow en lui jetant un regard glacial.

- Loki est un ennemi, et l'Agent Barton un membre de l'équipe. Le choix est vite fait, me semble-t-il. On abat l'ennemi pour sauver l'appui, ajouta Fury en frappant la table d'un geste évocateur.

- Non ! Vous ne savez pas s'il est l'ennemi.

- Vous connaissez beaucoup des gens capables de s'en prendre à Barton et de réussir ? jeta le directeur du SHIELD. Je suis d'avis de lancer une expédition dès que possible et d'abattre tout danger potentiel.

- Je vous interdit d'aller si loin !, gronda Tony, menaçant.

- Pourquoi, vous avez des dons de divination cachés ?, cracha Fury.

- ASSEZ !

Tout le monde tourna la tête.

Steve avait les prunelles enflammées et le regard meurtrier.

- En raison du fait que vous n'avez AUCUNE PREUVE, je vous INTERDIS de vous approcher de cet homme avant que sa culpabilité soit prouvée ou vous aurez affaire à moi !

Le chef des Avengers était vraiment ce qu'il était : un chef, et comme tous les chefs, il ne valait mieux pas l'énerver.

Que Steve s'énerve était très rare, mais la pression des derniers jours s'accumulait, et qu'ils osent accuser Loki et évoquer la possibilité de tirer à vue alors qu'ils n'avaient aucune preuve avait finit de le mettre hors de lui.

La Justice était une chose avec laquelle il ne plaisantait pas et ne plaisanterai JAMAIS.

La Justice était l'une des choses qui le poussaient à endosser à chaque combat le costume de Captain America au lieu de rester chez lui dans son canapé sans risquer sa vie.

Il combattait pour cette Justice que ses collègues et amis qu'il aimait et respectait venaient de bafouer.

Steve Rogers n'était donc plus avec eux, mais avec Tony Stark tant que Loki ne serait pas innocenté ou désigné coupable grâce à des preuves irréfutables et après un jugement correct.

Il ne lâcherait jamais l'affaire, pas même si Phil menaçait de le laisser car même son amour irrépressible pour Coulson ne valait pas cette obsession de ce qui est juste.

- C'est de la folie, Rogers ! se reprit Fury en tapant du poing sur la table. Vous ne pouvez pas prendre parti en tant que chef de ce groupe !

- Dans ce cas, je ne suis plus chef ! Mais cessez immédiatement de croire que vous pourrez à nouveau m'impressionner alors que vous accusez un présumé innocent de tous les maux qui vous accablent !

La voix de Captain America était grondante et autoritaire, Nick Fury ne lui avait jamais fait peur et ne lui ferait jamais peur, encore moins s'il prenait de telles décisions.

Debout, appuyé sur la table avec ses poings, Steve toisa l'assemblée et jeta finalement :

- Soit vous révisez votre choix, soit vous ne comptez plus sur moi.

- Pareil, résuma Tony en posant ses pieds sur la table.

Un long silence glacial et venimeux comme du venin de crotale se répandit dans la salle.

Natasha finit par prendre la parole.

- Vous rendez-vous compte qu'à cause de Loki, les Avengers sont en train de se dissoudre ? Que nous sommes en train de défaire à cause de ce même Loki tout ce qui a été accomplit pendant de longs mois ?

- Votre décision est abusive, Natasha. Nous demandons juste que vous ne touchiez pas à Loki tant que vous n'avez aucune preuve et que vous le laissiez vivre sa vie…

- Et vous, Steve, vous ne pensez pas que c'est abusif de laisser ce monde se faire sauver par quelqu'un d'autre que vous sous prétexte que vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? Vous ne pensez que votre désir de justice puisse justifier la vie de millier d'innocents ?

Rogers la considéra longuement avant de murmurer :

- J'irai les sauver. Mais pas à vos côtés. Tony, me suivrez-vous ?

- J'ai dit « pareil » il y a quelques minutes. Ca n'a pas encore changé.

Captain America hocha la tête.

- Bien. Maintenant à vous de choisir. Nous ou vos résolutions sanguinaires.

Fury avança lentement puis se planta devant lui, l'œil terrible.

- Si nous abandonnons cette idée, nous laissons passer une possibilité. Toute possibilité ignorée peut signifier la fin de ce monde.

Il secoua la tête.

- Nous perdrons donc Captain America et Iron Man et allons dissoudre les Avengers jusqu'à ce que toute menace soit écartée. Et ce au prix de la mort de n'importe quel dieu nordique fou furieux tant qu'ainsi nous ramèneront la paix et nos soldats. Vous pouvez encore renoncer et abandonner.

- Si je renonçais, vous le tueriez sans autre forme de procès. Je ne renoncerais pas et protègerai à la fois la Terre et ceux qui s'y trouvent. Peu importe leur provenance et leur passé tant que rien n'est contre eux.

- Et je tiens à préciser que nous ne représentons en aucun cas une menace tant que vous ne nous attaquez pas – ce que vous n'avez absolument pas besoin de faire –, ajouta Tony avec un sympathique sourire signifiant à Fury qu'il pouvait s'asseoir sur sa coopération.

- Quand à moi, dit simplement Coulson, je vous prierai, monsieur, de bien noter que je travaille toujours pour le compte du projet « Avengers » et que, par conséquent, j'assisterai aussi bien vos recherches que les leurs. Et que je peux passer tous le temps en-dehors de mon travail avec qui il me plaît, et que cela ne me rend pas forcément coupable de haute trahison pour autant.

Regardant avec effarement l'Agent du SHIELD qui terminait de prendre des notes en triant ses papier, le visage totalement neutre, Nick Fury compris qu'il n'avait pas affaire à une « personne » mais à « l'Agent Coulson », ce qu'il faisait que, quoi qu'il fasse, celui-ci aurait toujours le dernier mot.

* * *

Loki était profondément endormit dans l'atelier, sur le petit sofa de Tony qui était encore imprégnée de l'odeur chaude du scientifique.

Rassuré par cette présence olfactive et enfermé à double-tour, il se laissait aller à la paresse avec délices, d'autant plus que ledit sofa était extraordinairement confortable.

Dans sa position favorite, roulé en boule sur le côté, le coussin sous sa tête serré contre lui, le visage enfouit à l'intérieur, il relâchait un peu la pression.

Pour dire vrai, il allait devoir attendre le retour de Stark et la nuit pour la relâcher complètement car il n'y avait que quand il dormait contre le torse de Tony qu'il se le permettait.

Le mortel avait trop peur de lui – ou trop pitié – pour oser le chasser et il se sentait en sécurité.

Alors, au comble du bonheur de pouvoir enfin fermer l'œil, même s'il aurait aimé pouvoir le faire seul, il était gagné par le calme reposant de savoir que quelqu'un veille sur vous et qu'il empêchera les gens de vous attaquer.

Lorsqu'il était petit et que Thor n'était pas encore ami avec ses stupides guerriers sans cervelle et la gourgandine qui les suivait en riant bruyamment, il le protégeait d'eux et de leurs manières de sauvages.

Il était plus petit, plus chétif, moins bagarreur et surtout plus doux que les autres, résultat : Loki s'en prenait plein la tête, malgré le fait que les autres venaient souvent s'excuser d'eux-mêmes, se trouvant trop méchants envers quelqu'un qui ne savait même pas rendre les coups.

Lorsqu'il était tellement mal qu'il pleurait sans raison, Thor le prenait dans ses bras, le berçait contre lui et le distrayait.

Il lui demandait de parler, de lui raconter ce qu'il avait appris aujourd'hui, de lui chanter une chanson.

Et, petit à petit, la douleur, la tristesse et la colère disparaissaient. Il se sentait bien dans les bras de son frère et se laissait aller à penser que la vie était, sinon facile, toujours pavée de petits moments comme ceux-ci, qui permettaient de la rendre supportable.

Loki s'en voulait de devoir les provoquer ainsi, mais il retombait en enfance quand Tony le serrait contre lui.

Ses peurs, ses névroses, ses soucis d'adulte torturé et à moitié fou disparaissaient lentement et le vrai Loki revenait.

Il était à nouveau presque aimable, assez serviable et surtout, il souriait doucement d'un petit air mélancolique et parlait d'une voix douce et feutrée, comme s'il ne devait pas réveiller le Thor subliminal qui dormait à côté d'eux.

Thor.

Ca aurait été mentir que de dire qu'il ne se faisait pas du souci pour lui.

Dieux, que Thor aimait les Midgardiens ! Il avait même une fiancée ici !

Jamais il n'aurait passé autant de temps à Asgard sans descendre au moins une fois, surtout quand ses amis étaient en danger…

Non, décidément, quelque chose clochait.

Thor n'était pas – n'était plus – comme ça. Il se souciait de Midgard, c'était sa planète, sa terre à protéger.

C'était pour ça qu'il y passait autant de temps – pour ça et pour la nourriture.

Alors pourquoi n'était-il pas là, à l'assommer de suppliques pour qu'il le pardonne ?

Odin lui avait-il fait du mal ?

Loki trembla doucement.

Non. Ne pas penser à Odin.

L'odeur de Stark, l'odeur de Stark.

Tu es en sécurité…, chuchota-t-il… Tu es dans l'atelier de Tony, ça va bien se passer… Allez… Encore un peu… Respire…

Malgré ça, il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre.

Il fallait qu'il sache, qu'il soit sûr.

Il devait demander à Heimdall.

De toute manière, le gardien du Bifrost l'avait laissé passer, alors, pourquoi s'inquiéter ?

Il pouvait lui poser la question sans crainte…

Loki ferma les yeux et se concentra doucement, ramenant toute son énergie magique, la concentrant en une seule image : l'Aesir…

Rien.

Il l'ignorait, peut-être ?

Pardonnez mon intrusion, mais je souhaiterai avoir des nouvelles de Thor…

Il attendit à nouveau.

Aucune réponse.

Perturbé, il commença à sonder le domicile du gardien.

Rien.

Personne.

Loki paniqua furieusement.

Heimdall ne quittait jamais son poste.

Ils étaient tous en danger sans lui pour garder le pont !

Il sonda entièrement le domaine d'Asgard, crispé sous l'effort.

Où ? répétait-il. Où ?

Puis enfin, il trouva la puissance chaude et dorée d'Heimdall.

Il voulut essayer de lui parler mais n'y arriva pas, heurtant un mur invisible autour de lui.

S'acharnant longuement, il exploita chaque brèche, chaque minuscule recoin de la barrière dressée autour de l'Aesir.

Celle-ci céda et Loki hurla.

Une vague immense de douleur, de peur, de colère et d'abandon, de tristesse, le submergea et le jeta au sol, inconscient tendis qu'une poigne glaciale s'enfermait sur son crâne, et vrillait ses tempes.

S'échappant du mieux qu'il put, son esprit luttant comme il le pouvait, il se raccrocha à une sourde lumière dorée, pulsante et pleine de vie.

Thor.

Puis il glissa à nouveau, il ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher, il glissait, glissait, comme de l'eau qui coulait.

Il essayait de se raccrocher, de ne pas tomber…

La chute finale lui fit éprouver une douleur atroce.

* * *

Tony sursauta en criant en même temps que Loki.

Celui-ci s'était redressé dans le lit de Stark, enfouit sous les couvertures.

Le milliardaire le rallongea, un sourire apaisant au visage.

- Vous êtes de retour, ça va aller. Dites-moi comment vous avez fait pour en arriver là ?

- Heimdall, articula-t-il, la bouche pâteuse.

- Vous avez parlé à Heimdall ?! Mais c'est fantast-...

- Non… Thor… Asgard…

- Tony, il faudrait qu'il se repose. Il est traumatisé et épuisé, dit la voix de Steve, un plateau à la main.

Lui servant un plein verre d'eau, il sourit doucement.

- Allez, buvez. Ca vous fera du bien.

- Combien… ? demanda le dieu.

- Une journée. Mais reposez-vous, on ne vous a pas quitté d'une semelle.

Loki hocha doucement la tête et ferma les yeux.

Le sommeil…

Il en avait tellement besoin…

La main tremblante, il saisit la manche de Tony et la tira doucement.

- S'il vous plaît…

- D'accord, murmura Stark pendant que Steve remportait le plateau et allait passer la soirée avec Phil, comme il le lui avait promit.

S'allongeant à côté de lui, Tony prit doucement le dieu dans ses bras avant de le bercer un peu contre son torse.

- Vous me raconterez, hein ?

Loki hocha la tête, blottit contre lui.

- Merci… Allez, dormez, je ne vous embête pas plus.

Tony remarqua avec horreur que ce genre de choses ne le dérangeait plus.

C'était devenu des rituels…

Un câlin rituel avec le dieu des mensonges...

OoOoOoOoOo

Thor ouvrit brusquement les yeux lorsque Heimdall hurla à mort.

La seconde d'après il comprit pourquoi.

Son frère s'accrocha un instant à lui, doux et léger.

La seconde d'après, ce fut Odin qui lui fit presque exploser le crâne de douleur en le fouillant.

Ses neurones se tordaient, ses nerfs étaient retournés, ausculté, un feu dévorant lui attaquait le cerveau.

« Où est-il ?! », répétait inlassablement la voix du roi d'Asgard tandis que son fils était effondré sur le sol, en larmes, distordu, en train de supplier le ciel que ça s'arrête.

* * *

Lorsqu'Odin ouvrit les yeux dans la salle du trône, il comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Frigg ? Tu es là ?

Son épouse, tremblante, se releva difficilement, la peau tuméfiée et le regard terrorisé.

- Je... Je suis ici...

- Frigg ! Mais qui t'as fait ça ?! Qui ?! Dis-le moi !

Il la serra compulsivement contre lui, bouillant de rage.

Qui avait osé faire du bien à son épouse bien-aimée ?!

- Mais...

La voix de la déesse était plus faible qu'un murmure.

- Mais c'est toi...

* * *

**Whooo, ça m'a prit une heure à corriger et à mettre au format FF... Je peux vous dire que ça fait du bien quand ça s'arrête!**

**Bon, des réactions ?- mis à part que vous voulez TUER ODIN, A MOOOOOORT, ça, je sais, et j'espère qu'il sera aussi détestable dans Thor 2, laissez-moi fictionner en paix!**

**Vous avez aimé, détesté, abhorré, trouvé ça fun/débile, TROP BIEEEEEEN OMG OMG OMG ? Dites-le moi! (pour chaque review, je vous offre les Muppets en peluche (dans la limite des stocks disponibles, jouets sponsorisés par Loki).**

**Bref, see you au prochain chapitre!**


	7. Hello Goodbye

**Aaaaah, bonjour!**

**Ça**** faisait longtemps, hein? Je suis ravie de vous présenter le CHAPITRE SEPT que j'ai mit des plombes à écrire. Selon mes charmants et savants calculs, il me reste un ou deux chapitres avant la fin de cette fanfiction. **

**J'essaierai de les écrire aussi vite que possible durant les vacances qui s'annoncent. J'ai quelques scènes sans plus. **

**Les personnages de cette fiction sont hors de contrôle, merci de ne pas m'en tenir rigueur. **

**Attention, ce chapitre contient - enfin - un lemon. **

**Cependant, il est plutôt... Littéraire. Je vous en promet un vrai, bien dégoulinant de jus de citron à la fin de cette fiction. Juré. **

**Si vous voulez être dans l'ambiance, écoutez "I'm Picky" de Shaka Ponk durant tout le chapitre et "Auf Kurs" d'Oomph! durant le Lemon. **

**La fin correspond plus à "The Immigrant Song". **

**Ah! **

**Et petite pub, Iona-Yuki - qui a Internet, harcelez-la avec vos reviews - a ENFIN publié sa première fanfiction, un Philoki! N'hésitez pas à aller la voir et la féliciter pour son couple inédit en français avec ce rating - honte à moi et à mes couples évidents. **

**The Avengers n'est toujours pas à moi, mais je compte bien me procurer Tom Hiddleston en vente aux enchères pour qu'il vienne imiter le raptor à la maison - en tablier rose. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture~**

* * *

Tony traîna Loki avec difficulté.

Il était écroulé sur lui, épuisé.

Mais le milliardaire tenait à faire changer d'air le dieu qui était convalescent depuis environ trois semaines.

Avec le repos forcé, les terreurs nocturnes décuplées et des crises de larmes harassantes, il avait perdu tous les kilos gagnés.

Ses yeux étaient soulignés d'immenses cernes noires et il tenait à peine debout.

Aussi, Tony avait jugé qu'il était temps de stopper la spirale infernale et de le faire sortir de toute urgence.

Le jour n'était cependant pas idéal. Il pleuvait à verse et d'énormes et titanesques éclairs zébraient le ciel opaque comme un tableau noir.

- Loki ? Ça va ?

- Thor… chuchota le dieu.

- Je suis sûr qu'il va bien, murmura le milliardaire, apaisant.

- Non… Non, il ne va pas bien…

- Ne faites pas l'enfant…

- JE NE FAIS PAS L'ENFANT ! MON PÈRE L'A EMPRISONNE !

Tony soupira et pris place à côté du dieu sur le canapé.

- Je sais très bien que vous ne mentez pas. Mais Fury ne vous croira pas sans preuves et…

- JE ME CONTREFICHE DE FURY ! Mon frère est en train de mourir, tout seul dans une cellule, vous comprenez ?!

Le milliardaire le prit d'autorité dans ses bras, ignorant les larmes glacées qui coulaient dans son cou.

- Je vous jure qu'on trouvera un moyen pour le sortir de là.

- Vous ne pouvez pas lutter contre Asgard, même avec le Tesseract… Vous ne pourrez jamais lutter, et Thor est condamné…

- Ne dites pas de bêtises, il est notre ami et notre camarade. Steve ne le permettrait jamais. Même si deux gardes finissent par jouer au basket avec sa tête s'il se pointe à Asgard avec son costume flashy, il foncera quand même, parce qu'il n'abandonnera _jamais_ un soldat.

Loki sanglota davantage en hochant la tête.

- Merci…

- C'est la vérité, vous savez ? Je ne dis pas ça pour vous faire plaisir.

- Je sais… J'ai envie de sortir, dit-il doucement.

- Vous avez vu le temps qu'il fait ? Pas question. Vous voulez échapper à un retournage de cerveau méthodique par un vieux psychopathe et succomber à un vilain rhume ?

Il secoua la tête.

- Bougez pas Captain Chèvre, je vous amène un lait de brebis chaud.

- Je ne suis pas Captain Chè-…

- Vous êtes _mon_ Captain Chèvre, d'accord ?

Il le gratifia d'un sourire de playboy-milliardaire-sûr-de-lui avant de filer dans la cuisine lui faire chauffer la boisson.

Loki regardait la pluie s'écraser sur la baie vitrée, perdu dans une contemplation muette. Il devait sortir.

Vite.

C'était vital, pernicieux, violent.

Vite, sortir.

* * *

Lorsque Tony revint, armé d'un mug estampillé « pudding master » que Loki lui avait fait acheter pour son usage personnel, il n'y avait plus personne sur le canapé.

Il fouilla divers endroits, des plus évidents – les chambres –, aux plus incongrus – les placards à dossiers de Pepper – et dû se rendre à l'évidence : le dieu nordique c'était évaporé.

Paniqué, il saisit son portable.

- JARVIS, numérotation Capslock tout de suite !

- Monsieur, vous avez votre téléphone à la main.

- C'est juste.

Alors que les premières sonneries retentissaient, il se tourna vers la baie vitrée.

Loki était seul, trempé, debout sur la terrasse balayée par les vents et la pluie.

"Il va faire une bêtise" songea immédiatement le milliardaire.

Tony laissa tomber son portable et fonça.

* * *

L'impact faillit faire tomber Loki.

Le corps de Tony était chaud, matériel.

Il était là.

Dieu merci, il était là.

Loki avait l'air de se réveiller d'un long sommeil.

Il éclata en longs sanglots douloureux.

Le serrant contre lui, plus proche que jamais, leurs deux corps mouillés serrés encastrés, serrés étroitement, il s'appuyèrent l'un sur l'autre.

Il y avait comme un besoin étrange, au-dessus de tout : se fondre l'un dans l'autre.

Les lèvres de Tony trouvèrent celles de Loki sans avoir à les chercher.

* * *

Steve arriva quelques heures plus tard.

Évoquant les raisons de sa venue -un grand bruit de choc sur sa messagerie-, il commença immédiatement à les sermonner avant de se rendre compte qu'ils ne l'écoutaient pas et ne comptaient pas le faire.

Tony et Loki étaient incrustés sur le canapé comme deux taches de sauce tomate sur un pull blanc, incapables de se détourner de l'écran, dans un état de choc latent, comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose qui ne venait pas.

D'ailleurs, s'ils ne se bougeaient pas les fesses, il ne se passerait sans doute rien.

Se retenant de téléphoner à Pepper pour bouger un peu le milliardaire, il décida d'aller préparer un repas simple tout en informant sommairement Phil qu'il serait en retard et qu'il allait falloir être patient - ce qui se solda par un message blanc, signifiant clairement "putain t'fais chier".

Il servit les pâtes aux deux larves sur canapé qui eurent une réaction digne de deux petits habitants du Cameroun : ils se jettèrent sur le plat et le dévorèrent sommairement sans laisser à Steve le loisir d'apporter le sel.

- Si elles avaient été crues, vous les auriez mangées aussi?

Ne se préoccupant pas de la question polie de Capitain America, ils retournèrent à la télévision.

Les abandonnant sur place pour ne pas manquer son rendez-vous - Steve voulait bien être gentil, mais là, ça dépassait largement les bornes -, il éteignit l'objet central de l'attention des deux amorphes et leur ordonna d'aller se coucher avant qu'il appelle Phil.

Ils hochèrent la tête et fuirent vers leurs chambres respectives devant la menace suprême.

* * *

Loki s'allongea sur son matelas et se lova dans ses coussins et sa couverture.

Il se sentait mal, très mal.

Ses yeux le piquaient et il sentait son corps se contracter difficilement dans une tentative de se protéger de l'extérieur.

Il s'accrocha aux draps et se releva difficilement avant de se diriger, pantelant, vers la salle de bain attenante. Accroché au lavabo, il jeta un regard tendu vers le miroir qui lui renvoya l'image d'un homme épuisé, au bout du rouleau.

Ses joues s'étaient à nouveau creusées et d'épais cernes noirs soulignaient ses yeux ternes.

Il poussa un soupir sonore et se mouilla le visage en se massant les tempes.

Cela faisait des jours qu'il se levait tard, épuisé, avec la sensation que son corps était en morceaux et son esprit vaporisé.

Il se levait en titubant, comme un zombie, résistant de toutes ses forces à l'attraction terrestre.

Son estomac se tordait douloureusement, il boitillait sous les hauts le cœur et finissait par s'accrocher au lavabo comme à une bouée de sauvetage, à moitié écroulé sur celui-ci.

D'une voix cassée, croassant, il demandait à JARVIS d'allumer les lumières et il se regardait craintivement dans le miroir.

Il y voyait une loque à peine humaine, il avait honte. Comment remerciait-il Stark et Banner d'avoir prit soin de lui ? Il se laissait dépérir, voilà tout.

Ils avaient eut tort de l'aider, ils…

Il n'osait même plus regarder Tony en face, de toute façon.

Depuis qu'il n'arrivait plus à manger sans vouloir immédiatement recracher son repas. Il avait fait jurer à JARVIS de ne rien dire à personne et d'effacer les enregistrements.

Il avait tellement honte.

Désormais, il ne dormait plus avec Tony et travaillait jusqu'à épuisement sur le Bifrost artisanal. Lorsqu'il tombait au sol, mort de fatigue, à moitié évanouit, c'était le signal d'aller avaler ses cachets anti douleur et d'aller d'un pas comateux vers sa chambre où il allait moisir, perdu dans ses cauchemars destructeurs.

- Est-ce qu'il dort ? demanda doucement Loki.

- Il vient de se réveiller, l'informa JARVIS.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'en sais strictement rien monsieur.

- Pardon JARVIS. Je pose des questions stupides.

Il sourit doucement et décida qu'il s'était assez reposé. Le fait qu'il soit trois heures du matin ne le dérangeait pas.

Après tout, il était allé se coucher à cette heure là il y avait deux jours.

Sans y repenser, il toucha du bout des doigts ses lèvres.

Tony.

Non, pas Tony…

Il ne restait que deux semaines. Deux foutues semaines.

Il ne devait plus jamais penser à Tony.

Ses pas résonnèrent dans le couloir.

Une fois assis devant l'immense portail déjà installé dans l'atelier, il se laissa doucement aller à la consolidation du pont arc-en-ciel.

* * *

Tony se leva doucement.

- Il est retourné travailler ?

- En effet monsieur.

Le milliardaire marcha vers la porte.

- Avant que vous fassiez un effort inutile, monsieur Loki m'a formellement interdit de vous laisser le déranger.

- Quoi ?! Mais je suis chez moi ici !

- Monsieur, je ne peux pas lui désobéir. Avant huit heures du matin.

Donnant un coup de pied retentissant dans le lit, il s'enfonça dans le matelas en grognant.

* * *

Loki sortit prendre son petit déjeuner vers 13 heures, en pleurs.

Tony tenta de comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête obscure du dieu avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas en état de lui répondre, mais parfaitement en état de le frapper parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il chougnait à travers ses sanglots.

- Loki, du calme !

Mais il était évident que le Jötun n'était absolument pas décidé à calmer _du tout_. Au contraire, il était dans un état de choc complètement et irrémédiablement hystérique, à moitié blottit dans le canapé, étouffé dans ses propres sanglots.

Finalement, un cri de rage surnagea des petits gémissements.

- POURQUOI EST-CE QUE JE PLEURE ?!

Jetant de dépit au sol le mug de Stark, il attrapa avec hargne la boîte de mouchoirs et entrepris de la vider méticuleusement.

- Vous pouvez parler ? demanda avec douceur le génie en lui caressant de façon machinale les cheveux.

_ - Oui, mais pas à vous !_ siffla le dieu en le chassant. C'est _votre faute _!

- Je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait ? Steve aurait cent fois de raisons de pleurer à cause de moi !

- Arrêtez de tout ramener à vous !

- Mais vous aviez dit que…

- JE N'AI RIEN DIT DU TOUT ! LA FERME STUPIDE HUMAIN !

- Dites, vous avez vos règles ?

_ - TAISEZ-VOUS AVANT QUE JE VOUS REGLE VOTRE COMPTE ! ET JE SUIS SERIEUX ! JE VAIS VRAIMENT VOUS TUER SI VOUS NE VOUS LA FERMEZ PAS CREATURE INFERIEURE !_

Tony fixa un long moment le dieu.

Il venait de le menacer de mort.

Le monde s'écroula.

Pendant une vingtaine de secondes, il vit les morts, les voitures renversées, les Chitauris, sa chute dans l'espace...

Il vit le monstre sur le visage de Loki.

Le coup partit seul.

Le claquement de la gifle résonna un moment dans l'esprit de Loki qui toucha du bout des doigts sa joue meurtrie.

- Vous m'avez…

- JE NE VEUX PLUS VOUS VOIR ICI ! hurla Tony en se levant d'un bond.

Loki ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait rien…

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'était énervé ?

Pourquoi ?

Non, il ne devait pas le laisser partir. Son instinct le lui hurlait.

Il ne devait pas.

Si jamais il le laissait partir maintenant, il le laisserait partir pour toujours.

Il le plaqua au mur et l'embrassa.

Le temps s'arrêta.

Le goût des lèvres de Tony ressortait mieux sans la pluie. Un goût de café, d'alcool et de réglisse.

Elles n'étaient pas douces, mais plutôt sèches.

Cependant, c'était horriblement agréable.

Loki adorait la légère irritation sur les siennes à force de les embrasser, c'était grisant.

La langue du milliardaire, elle, était douce, caressante et sournoise, elle bataillait ferme contre la sienne.

Tony gémissait doucement, jeté contre le mur, pressé contre la surface comme s'il devait s'y intégrer.

Poussant un petit cri lorsque la main glacée de Loki s'insinua sous son t-shirt pour venir flatter son torse et caresser les contours du réacteur, il tenta doucement de le repousser.

- L-Loki, je…

- Je m'en vais demain, et c'est pour toujours, chuchota-t-il entre deux baisers fiévreux.

Le milliardaire écarquilla les yeux.

Non.

Tout mais pas ça.

- Alors il nous reste un truc à faire, murmura Tony.

- Lequel ?

- A votre avis ? On a regardé la télé ensemble, on s'est embrassés deux fois…, ronronna-t-il avec un faux sourire mutin en lui caressant la joue.

Loki le regarda un moment avant qu'il laisse ses lèvres êtres à nouveau happées par celles du milliardaire et qu'il s'affaisse contre la porte de la chambre de Stark, qui s'ouvrit suite à une judicieuse initiative de JARVIS.

* * *

Ils s'embrassèrent. Ils avaient BESOIN de ce baiser maladif qui leur éraflait la peau et leur saignait le coeur.

Ils auraient sans doute pu passer la soirée ainsi mais le monstre grondant enfouit dans leurs entrailles réclamait son tribut de sauvagerie mélangée à l'amour maladif de deux êtres qui ont besoin d'un gardien, qui ont fait de l'autre leur soupape de sécurité, qui se sont appuyés.

Quatre mois ineffaçables et qui étaient désormais comme du feu dans leurs veines.

Quatre mois.

Les corps s'entrechoquent, se rencontrent avec une violence inouïe qui sonne à leurs oreilles comme une douceur sans fin tandis que leurs lèvres se cherchent compulsivement.

Les vêtements encore en place sont arrachés avec une sauvagerie sans égale.

Ils sont nus, à égalité l'un face à l'autre. Chaque mouvement qui au début est doux devient enflammé, sans sentiment propre et définit.

Colère, haine, peur, doute, ils défilent tous.

Pas de place à l'amour cependant. Ici, on n'aime pas, ici on se libère de tout, et l'amour est une petite chose trop fragile pour être jetée dans ce combat éternel.

Ce big-bang de sensations et de sentiments, de joie dans la douleur, vole en éclats lorsque la main de Tony puis ses lèvres se referment sur le membre dressé de Loki.

Une autre dimension s'ouvre alors.

Une dimension où leurs deux corps nus et surchauffés peuvent coexister sans se détruire, peuvent se mouvoir en harmonie sans se percuter de toute leur puissance dévastatrice.

Le plaisir, la douleur, la sphère de sentiments privés et exclusifs a disparut pour laisser place à eux. À eux, plus à Loki et Tony.

Le dieu se cambre, les yeux fermés. Il sent le mortel autour de lui, il le sent l'emprisonner, l'accueillir, prendre une part de lui.

L'échange pur et simple, le geste pour le geste, rien à gagner, rien à perdre.

Il se met en mouvement et ça y est, c'est déjà trop. C'est bon, c'est doux, mais c'est douloureux, tellement douloureux de recevoir autant. Loki ne peut pas accepter l'amour du geste, il ne peut supporter l'éventualité où ce jeu n'est plus un jeu.

Alors il s'éloigne, embrasse Tony qui ne comprend pas mais peut, pour une fois, le faire, et le plaque sur le matelas.

Il ne peut pas y avoir d'amour là-dedans. L'amitié qui c'est tissée est déjà de trop dans cette relation étrange et contre-nature qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu.

Loki s'empale sur lui. Il se fiche de la douleur, il neutralise la douleur. La douleur est inutile et futile, la douleur est un obstacle.

Tony suffoque, perdu dans un plaisir sans nom. Ou plutôt perdu dans un seul et unique nom : Loki. Il le crie, le chuchote, le hurle, il le supplie d'arrêter et de continuer, il ne veut pas le blesser mais il veut plus. Il fait rouler les deux syllabes suaves sur tous les tons, les arrange, les fait sonner à sa guise, se les approprie pour mieux les cracher à la face du monde : il est en Loki et n'en sortira jamais.

Tony inverse les positions, sort entièrement de lui, entre à nouveau, le pénètre de toutes ses forces, bouge, se déhanche, le pilonne sans le moindre remord. Il est fou, définitivement fou et incontrôlable, mais il s'en fiche, il aime, il adore.

Loki est accroché à lui, sent les mains de son amant s'imprimer sur ses hanches, hurle à s'en briser la voix, le mord, le griffe.

La douleur, il la chasse encore et encore, il n'a jamais eut besoin de ressentir les choses ridicules.

Il s'accroche au plaisir ronflant qui grimpe en lui et qui augmente à chaque coup de butoir de Tony.

Demain, il n'y aura plus jamais de "on" ou de "nous" entre eux. Il veut profiter du seul ami qu'il n'ait jamais eut, peu importe la façon, il veut emporter un peu de Tony avec lui.

Lorsqu'ils s'assouvissent dans une apothéose lourde et âpre comme une matinée de brouillard, ils comprennent. Ce n'était pas la bonne manière.

Ils auraient pu le faire de cinquante façons, mais ils avaient choisit la mauvaise, la pire, celle qui n'ouvrait rien et qui les séparerait.

Tony prit délicatement la main de Loki.

- On va le refaire à ma façon, d'accord?

Le dieu secoue doucement la tête. C'est une erreur...

Demain, plus de on...

Mais pourquoi ne pas s'abandonner une dernière fois, non?

Non.

Parce que s'ils le font correctement, si le mortel met de l'amour dans ses gestes, ça détruira tout ce qui reste.

Il va se faire du mal, il va lui faire du mal. Le dieu refuse, le dieu est libre.

Il s'allonge sans un mot contre les oreillers, Tony lui caresse doucement le dos du bout des doigts, s'excuse dans un souffle lorsqu'il comprend que les tremblements qui agitent Loki n'ont rien à voir avec le froid.

Il l'attire dans ses bras, fait de lui son satellite, gravite longuement non loin de lui, lutte contre la force désespérée du Jötun qui veut se défaire de son étreinte, qui le supplie de le laisser en paix.

Puis il abandonne, laisse l'humain le serrer dans ses bras, pleure des larmes amères.

Il a fait n'importe quoi, ils ont fait n'importe quoi, il ne pourra plus jamais regarder l'autre en face alors qu'il s'est donné aussi complètement à lui.

Le moindre gramme d'amour et il fuit immédiatement.

Il ne peut pas encaisser tout ça, il ne devait même pas y avoir tout ça, jamais.

Loki se laisse cajoler, la joue contre l'ARC qui émet son petit ronronnement caractéristique.

Le monde est devenu bleu comme le réacteur et lorsqu'il parvient à cesser de pleurer, cette lumière chasse lentement ses peurs et ses regrets.

Tout est encore là, tapit en lui, mais ils ont arrêté de lui comprimer douloureusement l'estomac.

- Tony ? Je… Il serait préférable que vous m'oubliiez le plus rapidement possible.

- Je ne crois pas que je sois capable de faire ça. Je vous…

- LA FERME ! JE VOUS INTERDIS DE LE DIRE ! VOUS ME DÉTESTEZ, ME SUIS-JE BIEN FAIT COMPRENDRE ?!

- De quoi est-ce que vous avez peur, Loki ? On… On n'aurait pas dû le faire comme ça, mais on peut encore arranger ça – il suffit que vous en ayez envie.

- Je vais partir. Très loin. Je ne reviendrai jamais ici. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous, Tony ? Franchement, comment pouvez-vous encore croire qu'il peut y avoir autre chose demain ?

- On peut encore…

- Demain, je ne serais plus _jamais_ là. Vous ne me verrez plus. Vous êtes en train de faire une immense bêtise en vous entêtant. C'est vraiment ce que vous voulez ? Je ne pense pas.

- Faites un effort. Qu'est-ce que ça vous coûte ?

- Rien. Mais je ne vous aime pas.

Tony cessa un moment de respirer. Il sentait ses larmes affluer mais il les repoussa.

Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller comme ça.

N'étais-ce pas courut d'avance ?

Si Loki était comme ça, c'était parce qu'il regrettait ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Avait-il seulement un jour compté pour lui ? Sans doute pas.

Serrant un peu plus fort le dieu, Tony caressa doucement les cheveux de Loki.

Vous avez raison. Demain, vous allez partir. Je suis désolé. Vous pouvez dormir, je suis là.

Le Jötun hocha simplement la tête.

Il avait profondément blessé Tony, il avait enterré une amitié si fragile qu'elle avait volé en éclats au premier coup de vent.

D'ordinaire, il n'aurait eut aucun remord.

Ici, il se posait la question.

Il avait le sentiment que c'était très mal, qu'il n'aurait pas dû le faire.

Mais demain, il marcherait sur le Bifrost et irait rejoindre sa fille.

Il n'arrivait pas à se réjouir. Peut-être avait-il trouvé sa limite au mensonge. Sa Némésis naturelle.

Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, Tony était la seule créature vivante à qui il ne pouvait pas mentir…

Tony…

Il finit par s'endormir, nimbé par la chaleur d'IronMan qui dormait déjà, après avoir essuyé du bout des doigts les larmes sur les joues de l'Avenger.

* * *

Le lendemain, Loki était assis au bar de la cuisine, le téléphone de Stark dans les mains.

Il regardait les énormes nuages rouler dans le ciel, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Tout le SHIELD était prévenu de son départ, désormais.

- Comment va Tony ? chuchota-t-il pour la troisième fois.

- Il dort toujours monsieur.

Il hocha doucement la tête et se mit à chercher comment faire un café.

Les yeux embués, il essayait désespérément de faire marcher la cafetière automatique.

Ses mains tremblotaient et il finit par donner un coup de pied rageur au meuble le plus proche avant de sortir sur la terrasse.

Avait-il envie de partir ? Non.

Toujours pas.

Pas tant que Tony resterait sur Terre. Mais il ne devait pas laisser cette envie parler, il ne devait surtout pas.

Sursautant lorsqu'une main chaude et calleuse se posa sur son épaule, il détourna immédiatement les yeux de ceux de Stark.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? chuchota-t-il.

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais un café.

- Je n'en veux plus.

- Ah.

Le milliardaire but à petite gorgées le liquide brûlant.

Loki lui tournait ostensiblement le dos et, inconsciemment, il préférait ça.

Se retrouver en face de lui après…_après hier soir_ était hors de question.

Le dieu ne l'aimait pas et allait partir, qu'y avait-il de plus normal ? Qui était-il pour l'en empêcher ?

Il s'était amusé, il avait dit lui-même que c'était une erreur, non ? Il n'avait pas à réagir comme ça, il n'était plus un enfant.

Remarquant que le dieu n'était pas décidé à le regarder, il fit doucement marche arrière avant de murmurer :

- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous pleuriez hier ?

Loki se releva difficilement, dans un léger craquement.

Il avait l'air rongé par la fatigue, ses joues étaient ravagées par ses larmes.

- Loki ?

Le dieu ne répondit pas et alla s'enfermer dans le laboratoire.

* * *

Nick Fury se réveillait imperturbablement tous les matins à cinq heures moins vingt.

Il avalait en dix minutes et trente secondes ses corn flakes et son jus d'orange avant de partir se doucher pour très exactement trois minutes avec un gel douche parfum pomme-banane-fraise.

Durant ce cours laps de temps aquatique, il chantait un jour sur deux le générique de Top Gun, soit « In the Army Now » de Status Quo.

Ensuite, il se séchait rapidement, enfilait ses vêtements et écoutait la radio durant une vingtaine de minutes avant de filer au travail.

Cet ordre matinal était si bien rôdé, comme le reste de sa vie d'ailleurs, que tout ce qui le bouleversait avait de forts risques de subir une attaque nucléaire – sauf l'agent Coulson, qui lui était parfaitement capable de détourner la susdite attaque.

Et lorsque son téléphone portable sonna et brisa le silence entrecoupé de bruit de lait et de raclements de cuillère suivis de mastications, il sentit la colère monter.

- Stark, qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore ?!

- Directeur Fury, le salua sobrement Loki.

_ - Vous…_

- J'ai conscience de vous déranger, mais s'il vous plaît, écoutez-moi. Je vais partir dès aujourd'hui par le Bifrost. Je tenais à vous prévenir.

- Nous arrivons. Une équipe vous prendra en charge dès que possible.

- Inutile. Je partirais seul. Je n'ai besoin de personne.

Fury fronça les sourcils.

Il le dérangeait et en plus il osait le contredire ? Il commençait à regretter d'avoir ordonné à ses snipers de ne pas le tuer tout de suite.

- Les Avengers arrivent. Ne bougez pas.

- Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à avoir un public.

- Je m'en fiche éperdument. Vous attendez notre arrivée. Tenez-vous prêt à partir.

Sur ce il raccrocha et composa le numéro de Coulson.

- Agent, _il_ s'en va. Joignez Romanov et Banner. On doit être prêts dès que possible.

- Monsieur, il est très tôt et…

- J'espère que je vous ait bien réveillé dans ce cas, Agent, siffla-t-il avant de se préparer mentalement à entrer en contact avec Tony Stark, l'agaçant propriétaire de la bâtisse.

* * *

Les Avengers étaient rassemblés autour du portail du Bifrost, entassés, tendus.

Loki fit son entrée. Il avait troqué le t-shirt Iron Maiden de Tony pour ses habits de cuir et de tissu vert, ses jambes quasiment entièrement gainées de cuir croisées devant lui, assis à côté du portail, devant l'ordinateur.

Natasha eut un petit pincement au cœur.

Il avait l'air épuisé et triste.

Mais l'absence de Clint durcit immédiatement son regard.

Si Barton n'était pas là, c'était la faute du dieu, un point c'est tout.

Elle darda ses yeux glacés sur la silhouette de Loki.

Celui-ci frissonna et se retourna.

- Je suis désolé, Natasha… Je n'y suis pour rien, mais je suis vraiment désolé.

Elle se détourna sans hésiter.

Si ce n'était pas Loki qui manipulait Barton, alors il était mort.

Si jamais il était mort, elle ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Tony arriva en retard, les yeux bouffis et l'air hagard.

Loki eut une légère grimace douloureuse qui ne dura que quelques secondes et se leva.

Le centre du portail était coloré d'une douce lueur arc-en-ciel qui s'intensifiait rapidement.

- Avant mon départ, je… Je tenais juste à vous remercier. Tous. Et vous dire que… Que même ceux qui me haïssent, je les remercie et…

Il serra les poings.

Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer ?

- Et que si jamais c'est ma faute, si jamais Clint Barton n'est pas parmi nous à cause de moi, je vous prie de m'excuser. Et je donnerai n'importe quoi pour réparer ça, puisque ça vous attriste, et…

Il soupira.

- Et adieu. Merci encore pour tout.

Il se dirigea vers le portail, passa un bras.

Leur jeta un dernier regard, et s'enfonça entièrement.

Au même instant, une flèche transperçait l'air et filait vers le portail.

- NON !

* * *

Loki sentit la morsure de l'eau glacée, à peine atténuée par un corps chaud.

Il lutta un moment, agrippant le Bifrost de toutes ses maigres forces, Tony glué à lui, transpercé par la flèche qui aurait dû le tuer.

Il saignait.

- Non ! Non, tu ne peux pas ! Tiens un peu, s'il te plaît ! Je vais te sortir de là !

Il dut lâcher, ses doigts glissant sur la surface plane, il hurla et tomba entièrement dans l'eau, soutenant le poids mort de Tony, luttant pour les garder hors du liquide glacé.

L'eau s'infiltrait dans sa gorge, il bataillait pour deux, tous ses membres engourdis.

Il se sentit glisser dans l'inconscience mais un mouvement le fit rouvrir les yeux.

L'eau commença doucement à bouger, puis à bouillonner. Quelque chose d'immense allait faire surface.

Il poussa un hurlement lorsqu'une immense tête écailleuse perça la surface.

Puis se jeta sur l'énorme serpent et serra le museau contre lui.

- Jörmungandr, mon chéri, dieu merci c'est toi!

- Maman ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le serpent géant était à moitié heureux - sa mère était là! -, à moitié mort d'inquiétude. Loki n'était pas dans son état normal.

- C'est une longue histoire mon petit… Fais-le remonter sur le Bifrost, s'il te plaît.

- Maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Aide-le… S'il te plaît, il faut que tu le sortes de là…, supplia-t-il son fils.

Le corps sans vie de Stark fut doucement soulevé par son fils et déposé sur le pont.

- Il faudra que tu le ramène au portail, d'accord? Et que tu le fasses passer de l'autre côté.

Une flèche siffla à son oreille.

Jörmungandr siffla dans un bruit d'apocalypse et se dressa, en position d'attaque, lui dégageant la vue sur le pont.

Barton était là.

Il comprit avec terreur que la peur irraisonnée qu'il sentait gonfler en lui depuis qu'il était chez Stark, c'était Hawkeye qui la provoquait.

- Loki, venez vous battre... Ou je le tue.

Le dieu serra les poings.

- Fais-moi monter.

- Maman, tu...

- TOUT DE SUITE! Et éloigne-toi!

Le serpent accéda à sa demande.

Barton mit Jörmungandr en joue.

- Il s'en va, ou moi et Odin lui réglons son compte.

- Je vous jure qu'il disparaîtra. Mais rendez Tony à ses amis.

- Figurez-vous, commença-t-il, que vous vous trompiez lorsque Thanos vous manipulait. La liberté n'est pas le plus grand mensonge de l'humanité. Ce sont les sentiments. Et maintenant que je suis libéré de leur emprise néfaste, je comprends la véritable valeur des choses.

Loki gronda doucement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire?!

- Laisser Stark se vider de son sang à trois pas de ses amis tant que vous serez en vie.

Il sourit.

- Vous savez, Loki, s'il y a quelque chose que j'aimerai faire, ce serait vous briser le crâne. Plus que tout au monde. Alors je me fiche des dégâts collatéraux. Et puis... Vous étiez fait pour mourir, Loki. Il n'y a pas d'échappatoire.

- Je...

- Le choix et simple. Soit vous mourrez et je renvoie Stark se faire soigner soit vous résistez et il meurt, par _votre_ faute. Mais vous avez l'habitude, non?

- Quelle habitude?

Barton se rapprocha, le prit par le cou et susurra, à quelques centimètres de lui :

- De briser la vie des gens, voyons...

* * *

**Alooors? Ça vous a plu? **

**Des reviews? **

**Merciii~**

**A la prochaine~**

**ELP**


	8. Excuses minables1

**Bonjour, je viens vous baiser les pieds!**

Tout d'abord, pardon pour ceux qui ont cru que c'était un chapitre. _ÇA N'EN N'EST PAS UN, PARDON, JE SAIS. _

Mais je n'ai pas posté depuis des lustres et je pense qu'il est temps de faire une petite mise au point.

Cette fanfiction **n'est pas morte**. Elle est** bien vivante** et elle continue à être écrite. Cependant, j'ai eut quelques petits problèmes d'écriture, de sauvegarde, etc, etc (merci windaube et tes mises à jour automatiques, eheheh, je vais te péter la gueule~!) et surtout, le chapitre que je posterai sera **le dernier**. Cette fiction se finira dans un long chapitre, parce que ça rend mieux et que c'est plus cohérent. Couper une action qui se passe d'une traite en deux, dans le cas de cette fanfic, c'est pas une bonne idée.

J'ai besoin de temps, pour faire une bonne conclusion, je ne veux surtout pas la bâcler ni vous décevoir.

Bien, maintenant, passons aux raison inavouables. J'ai vraiment de mal à caser cette foutue fanfiction dans mon temps de travail. Je cale cette note comme je peux et je suis très juste au niveau timing. La raison? Beaucoup de bordel scolaire et vu que je suis quelqu'un qui ne sait pas travailler sans le sentiment d'urgence, je fais tout au dernier moment. Donc cette fiction est - hélas - relayée au second plan. Ensuite, les idées me manquent. Je sais ce qui va se passer, mais je ne sais pas comment le mettre en place, et ce que je fais n'est pas génial, du moins il laisse à désirer. Et comme je l'ai dit, je veux que ce soit, sinon parfait, bon.

Enfin bref, voilà, je vous préviens que je suis encore loin de la fin, j'ai gelé tous mes projets (mis à part celui que je fais avec une CERTAINE PERSONNE qui se reconnaîtra, coucou grande soeur, je passe à la télé!) pour avoir plus de temps - à défaut de plus d'idées lumineuses - sur cette fiction. NON MAIS OH, JE VAIS LA TERMINER, OUAIS!

Donc voilà, vous avez perdu dix minutes de votre vie au maximum, je vous les rembourse avec mes économies et je vous baise encore les pieds - berk vos chaussures n'ont pas bon goût.

A la lointaine prochaine fois, n'hésitez pas à m'engueuler par MP ou review - non, mais ne reviewez pas cette note, non, c'est ridicule, c'est...NOOOON!

Allez, plus-plus!

ELP


	9. To the Rescue (Wake me Up)

**Bonjour bonjour!**

**Ça faisait longtemps, hein? Je suis ravie de vous présenter L'ULTIME chapitre de Willkommen. Ça fait bizarre, j'ai limite un petit pincement au coeur. Bien entendu, si vous le désirez, je ferai peut-être un petit bonus histoire de clôturer le Steve/Phil. Mais je vous préviens que ce sera au second plan. J'ai d'autres projets et franchement, je pense que j'aurais du mal à revenir là-dessus. **

**Si vous m'aimez beaucoup, je vous informe également que je serais à la Japan Expo Sud le vendredi premier mars, si vous voulez venir me frapper là-bas, ne vous gênez pas!**

**Je remercie mes deux charmantes bêtas, Iona-Yuki pour la première partie et ettoile qui a gentiment répondu à mon appel et m'a relue également. Sans elle, cette fic serait sortie BEAUCOUP plus tard, baisez-lui les pieds. De suite. Et à Iona-Yuki aussi. **

**Je m'excuse pour la scène de combat, c'est...euh...pathétique. Mais j'étais pas inspirée. **

**Allez, avec tout mon petit coeur, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture!**

* * *

Loki était debout sur le Bifrost, droit devant Clint qui le tenait en joue.

Il était résigné, les yeux fermés.

Tony se vidait de son sang. Il n'y avait pas une seule seconde à perdre.

- Tirez.

Clint haussa un sourcil.

- Déjà ? Je m'attendais à plus de résistance de votre part.

- Fermez-la et tirez.

Il soupira.

- Vous êtes pathétique…

- Non, je me sacrifie. Allez-y, qu'on n'en parle plus.

- A vos ordres.

Loki ferma les yeux. Tony…

- Pardon, chuchota-t-il. Pardon…

La flèche l'atteignit en plein cœur et il s'effondra dans les eaux glacées.

* * *

Ses forces l'avaient déserté. Lorsque ses paupières s'entrouvrirent, ce fut pour mieux se refermer afin d'échapper à l'horrible lumière blanche.

- Tony, chuchota une voix lointaine.

- Tony ! hurla la voix de Pepper. Réveillez-vous !

La secrétaire s'écroula sur le bord du lit en pleurant tandis que Tony essayait désespérément de respirer. Ses poumons étaient comprimés, ses yeux étaient révulsés.

- Il fait une crise de panique… Appelez Banner, ordonna la voix de Steve.

- Pepper, éloignez-vous, chuchota la voix douce et basse de Natasha. Vous le faites paniquer.

- Tony…

Une main féminine et douce caressa son visage tendu.

- On est tous avec vous, ne vous inquiétez pas…

Il ne put que retomber dans le sommeil, exténué.

* * *

Depuis que Tony était réveillé, Pepper ne quittait plus son chevet.

Il était en permanence secondé par sa secrétaire, déterminée à ne plus le lâcher. Chaque jour, Tony patientait jusqu'à la venue d'un des Avengers et essayait de lui soutirer la vérité.

- Steve, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé là-bas ?

Le silence était de plomb.

- Steve ! Réponds-moi !

- Plus tard Tony.

- Non ! Non, pas plus tard ! J'ai l'impression que vous ne voulez pas me raconter quoi que ce soit ! Mais quand est-ce que vous allez tous comprendre à quel point ça fait mal d'avoir raté un laps de temps _capital_ de sa vie ?! J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé là-bas !

- Tony… J'ai passé de longues années dans la glace, je sais ce que c'est. Mais c'est pour ton bien. Tu es de retour parmi nous et c'est le plus important.

- Tu sais quoi, Steve ?

Tony récupéra ses béquilles et se leva.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, parce que _rien_ ne s'est passé pendant que tu dormais. Le temps a seulement passé. Alors que moi, j'ai perdu Loki. Fais ce que tu veux, Steve, faites tous ce que vous voulez. Mais je finirai par savoir ce qui s'est passé.

Il le fixa de son regard hautain avant de rajouter froidement :

- Et s'il le faut, j'irai poser la question à Loki lui-même.

- Tony ? Assieds-toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Assieds-toi je te dis.

- Non.

Steve inspira un grand coup avant de chuchoter :

- Loki est mort.

Tony s'effondra.

* * *

Pepper Potts était en train de tenter le tout pour le tout.

Sa relation avec Tony prenait l'eau.

Ils n'étaient pas vraiment faits pour être ensemble et elle le savait, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer de sauver les meubles.

C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un avec qui partager le poids de son travail, elle avait besoin de savoir que quelqu'un tenait à elle.

Elle n'était pas idiote et savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi importante pour Tony, du moins pas de la même façon, mais si elle pouvait l'aider, alors elle le ferait.

S'asseyant sur le rebord du lit de Tony, elle soupira devant l'état du milliardaire depuis qu'il avait apprit la mort de Loki.

Il ne parlait plus et mangeait très peu.

Elle posa une main sur sa joue. Il était dans un état plus bestial qu'humain.

- Tony, je vous ai apporté de quoi manger…

- Pas faim. Foutez-moi tous la paix.

- Tony, écoutez-moi attentivement, le docteur Banner va finir par vous perfuser. Vous ne voulez quand même pas cela, hein ?

- _Laissez-moi !_

- Tony, je ne peux pas faire ça… Est-ce que vous mangerez si je vous raconte tout ?

Elle avait dit ça sans particulièrement réfléchir.

- Parce qu'il y a autre chose à raconter ?

- Vous avez sauvé Loki. Ce n'est pas votre faute.

- Alors à qui d'autre est-ce la faute, bon sang ?!

- C'est Hawkeye qui a tué Loki qui essayait de vous renvoyer vers nous.

* * *

Hel pleurait doucement.

- Maman, chuchotait-elle. Maman… Non…

Tué en pleine poitrine. De son plein gré.

Loki ne la rejoindrait même pas dans la mort mais allait se diriger tout droit vers le Walhalla.

Elle hurla, le son aigu fit frissonner ses frères.

- Hel…

- POURQUOI L'AS-TU LAISSE ?!

Sa rage gonflait, ses yeux étaient allumés de milliers de torches enflammées.

- POURQUOI ?! C'EST TA FAUTE ! MAMAN EST MORTE PARCE QUE TU AS FUIT !

- Elle me l'avait demandée Hel…

- NON ! TU AURAIS DÛ RESTER ! TU AURAIS DÛ LA SAUVER !

Elle fondit en larmes, se griffa le visage, hurla encore et encore.

- J'irais la reprendre, finit par chuchoter dans leurs esprits la voix douce de Sleipnir.

- Non, tu ne peux pas y aller seul, Odin va…

- Je sais. Mais ça n'a aucune importance. Je suis le seul à pouvoir bouger. Alors je le ferai pour vous.

- C'est injuste Sleipnir ! hurla Hel en se relevant d'un bond. On ne peut pas te laisser faire ça !

- Ça n'a pas besoin d'être juste. Ça a juste besoin de fonctionner. J'irai.

- Je…

- Je suis l'aîné. Je ne peux pas vous laisser dans cet état.

Le cheval à huit pattes sortit doucement du royaume des morts sous le regard médusé de sa famille.

Allait-il vraiment faire ça ?

Sleipnir se cabra et disparut doucement dans un petit éclat.

* * *

Tony se faisait tant bien que mal au sentiment de manque dans sa poitrine.

Il était là, juste là, dans ses bras, il y a quelques dizaine d'heures.

Et il n'y avait plus rien, c'était horrible.

Il sentait encore l'incroyable chaleur du dieu contre lui, ses lèvres contre les siennes. Et puis plus rien.

C'était insoutenable, et pourtant c'était là.

Il serrait Pepper contre lui, mais il ne parvenait pas à combler.

- Ne pleurez pas…

- Je suis désolé…

Il allait falloir qu'il aime cette femme plus fort encore, qu'il vive avec elle, qu'il soit heureux…

Loki ne serait plus jamais là…

Il ne dormait plus, il ne supportait plus les autres Avengers. Il ne supportait plus rien.

- Tony ? Allez marcher un peu… Ça ira mieux…

- O-Oui… J'y… J'y vais…

Elle sourit doucement.

- Passez à l'atelier, même. Changez-vous les idées.

Tony ne répondit pas, déjà en train d'avancer dans les couloirs.

Vide… Tellement vide…

Il s'avança, attrapa un verre de whisky qui traînait quelque part sur la table, le but à petites gorgées avant de s'avancer vers le fond de la Tour Stark.

L'atelier était toujours dérangé et sale, et seule une marre de sol blanc au bas du portail indiquait la javel utilisée pour faire disparaître le sang qui avait coulé.

L'évitant soigneusement du regard, il partit vers son morceau d'atelier, avant de se rappeler que cette mesure n'avait plus lieu d'être si Loki n'était plus présent.

Se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang, il décida de commencer à remettre les morceaux d'acier sur l'ancien territoire du dieu.

Ses bras s'activaient difficilement, engourdis.

Petit à petit, il sentait son épaule le tirailler et le haut de sa poitrine finit par le brûler.

Il s'écroula au sol, se roula en boule.

Merde, merde, merde !

Qu'est-ce qu'il restait de l'ancien Tony Stark à la fin ?!

Il se leva et alla jusqu'au frigo avant de griffonner sur le post-it qui comptabilisait le nombre de points du match Tony/Loki « vainqueur par K.O » sur la partie du dieu avant de retourner à l'atelier armé d'un soda.

Il devait penser à autre chose, partir sur de nouvelles bases, il devrait oublier tout ce qui s'était passé. Point.

Avec calme et méthode, il commença à ranger l'infâme bric à brac qui lui servait d'atelier.

Il retrouvait des choses stupides, des blagues qu'il avait faites à Bruce, des prototypes de boucliers pour Captain…

Il s'agaçait en constatant que ses clés favorites n'avaient pas été rangées, il craquait littéralement lorsqu'il tombait sur un emplacement vide et un petit mot de Banner « _emprunt à durée indéfinie_ ».

Il sourit, attendrit, avant de passer à une chaîne un anneau en forme de serpent que Loki leur avait laissé pour contrôler le Bifrost.

Il le caressait distraitement, comme pour prendre à témoin le peu de Loki qui résidait en cette bague de ses progrès et de sa survie.

Il souriait, un peu idiot, il regardait le portail, se disant qu'il était capable de compenser son absence en vivant comme avant, en fermant les yeux et en enfermant sa douleur.

Tony s'approcha du portail et commença un rapide check-point.

Tout avait l'air en ordre.

Correct.

Il se rappela un instant qu'il y avait quelques jours, une voix glaciale lui aurait ordonné de s'éloigner de _son_ Bifrost.

Grognant, il décida d'aller manger un morceau et d'aller se coucher avant d'affronter Pepper.

Il allait falloir qu'il lui explique, un jour ou l'autre.

Il remit encore à plus tard les révélations.

Après tout, qu'il soit amoureux ou non n'allait pas l'empêcher de vivre.

* * *

- ANTHONY STARK !

Tony sursauta violemment en entendant la voix douce et mélodieuse de Black Widow lui démolir les tympans.

- Kesstuveux ? T'vois pas qu'j'dors ?

- Il y a un _foutu _ cheval dans _votre _salon.

- Ah. Cool.

- _Réveillez-vous et réagissez ! Il est en train d'essayer de démolir votre baie vitrée !_

- Dis à Bruce de se calmer…

- UN CHEVAL !

Cette fois, Tony ouvrit grand les yeux. Hein ? Un cheval ?

- Tasha, il va vraiment falloir que tu arrêtes tes plats russes avec trois tonnes de ketchup, c'est pas très bon pour ton organisme…

Elle lui saisit la mâchoire entre deux doigts et fit pivoter son crâne vers une masse qui donnait de grands coups de tête contre la vitre.

- Vous voyez ça ? C.H.E.V.A.L.

- … Okay, JARVIS ?

- Oui monsieur ?

- Pourquoi y a-t-il un cheval dans mon salon ? Et qu'a-t-il avec mon balcon ?

- Je vous avoue qu'un disfonctionnement passager ne m'a pas permis de capter son arrivée.

- Mais comment… ?

- Je me permets de préciser que le Bifrost brouille mes caméras.

Tony se leva d'un bond. Ce machin venait d'un autre monde ?

Et que faisait-il avec sa fenêtre à la fin ?!

- Euh… Monsieur cheval ?

- Donnez-lui un surnom. Ça marche avec les chats, suggéra Natasha. Ils sentent l'attachement.

- Je… Fondue ? Fondue, regarde papa !

- _Fondue _? Vous êtes sérieux, là ?

D'un coup, l'espionne blanchit.

- Tony, il… Il a huit pattes.

- Mais bien sûr, et Batman met Robin dans le colis Toupargel…

- Je ne plaisante pas – hélas.

- Je confirme, monsieur. Cette chose possède en effet un nombre de membres inférieurs supérieurs à la normale.

- Allons bon, soupira Tony. Comme si ça suffisait pas… Fondue, ça suffit, on ne broute pas le sac de tata Pepper !

- _Tony ! _Il ne fait _que _mâchonner son sac ! Vous avez vu la taille de cet engin ? Ne l'énervez pas !

- Natasha, arrête ta crise. JARVIS, comment est-il entré ?

- Je vous avoue que je ne l'ai pas repéré jusqu'à l'esclandre de mademoiselle Romanov…

- JE N'AI FAIT AUCUN ESCLANDRE STUPIDE MACHINE ! JE SUIS TOUT A FAIT CALME ET IL Y A UN CHEVAL GEANT A HUIT PATTES DEVANT MOI !

Soupirant, Tony essaya de se reconcentrer.

- Comment as-tu pu entrer ici, toi ? chuchota-t-il au cheval.

- Son énergie vitale est assez familière, par conséquent, je n'ai peut-être pas pu le repérer immédiatement – en plus des ondes qui ont déjà assez déréglé mes capteurs.

Tony fronça les sourcils.

- Commence un recoupement avec quiconque à foutu un pied dans cette tour. Je veux savoir qui est cette chose.

- A vos ordres.

- Commence le balayage à partir des visiteurs les plus récents.

- Monsieur ? Correspondance à 90%.

- Un nom ?

- LAUFEYSON Loki. Provenance : Asgard/Jötunheim.

- Tu te fiches de moi ?

- Jamais, monsieur.

Tony se concentra quelques secondes avant de chuchoter, médusé :

- Sleipnir ? C'est toi Sleipnir pas vrai ?

Le cheval se retourna brusquement, abandonnant le sac de cuir (vert…) de Pepper.

- Oui, c'est toi mon grand… Ta maman m'a beaucoup parlé de toi…

- Loki ?

La voix de l'animal résonna dans son esprit quelques secondes.

- O-Oui, Loki m'a parlé de toi… Et des frères et sœurs…

- Il est donc passé par ici…

- Mais il n'est plus là.

- Euh… Tony ? Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?

- Je parle à Fondue !

- Je me m'appelle _pas_ Fondue.

- Pardon, Sleip'… Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

- Je cherche ma mère, dit l'animal en élargissant le champ de transmission de ses paroles.

Natasha se rapprocha d'eux, interloquée.

- Il est vivant ?

- Pas exactement, gronda l'équidé. Il est mort, mais pas irrécupérable. Je dois le chercher au Walhalla, où son âme se dirige. Si je parviens à l'intercepter, je pourrais le ramener à son corps qu'a récupéré mon frère.

Il se tourna vers Tony.

- Ce sera difficile, voire même impossible, mais je dois le faire, pour ce que ma mère a fait pour moi et sa famille.

- Je sais… Ta mère était vraiment quelqu'un de bien…

Il eut un petit sourire.

- Je… Avertis-moi si tu réussis, d'accord Sleip ? Je veux dire… Je ne te demande pas de revenir avec Loki… Mais… Je voudrais juste savoir si Loki est vivant.

- Alors accompagnez-moi.

- Quoi ?

Tony avait peur d'avoir entendu.

- Ma mère est en ce moment même en train de faire son tout dernier voyage. Nous mourrons sans doute en route, mais si vous voulez la sauver, si vous voulez vous rendre utile, alors venez avec moi. Je sais bien que c'est quelque chose qui ne se décide pas à la légère, mais… Mais je veux ramener ma mère, et vous le voulez aussi. Personne d'autre ne peut m'accompagner hormis vous…

Le milliardaire se tourna, silencieux vers la fenêtre, perdu.

Qu'était-il censé faire ?

Le suicide que lui proposait Sleipnir était, malgré tous ses doutes, attirant.

Mais Pepper ? Pouvait-il… Non, avait-il le _droit_ de la plaquer, seule, ainsi, sur terre, avec ses doutes et ses inquiétudes ?

N'avait-il pas fait assez de dégâts comme ça ?

Natasha posa une main calme sur son épaule.

- Laisses-moi te parler en privé.

L'emploi du « tu » fit comprendre à Tony qu'il était temps d'obéir et de se la fermer.

L'espionne s'assit calmement dans la pièce la plus proche et croisa les jambes.

- Tu voudrais y aller ? commença-t-elle.

- Je… Je sais pas trop, je…

- Oui ou non ?

- Tu crois que c'est si simple ?! Il y a une bonne centaine de choses à prendre en compte, bon sang !

- Toutes ces années dans un labo t'ont endommagé les circuits autant que Banner… Tony, il va falloir que tu admettes que tu _peux _partir, que c'est ton droit, ton choix, qu'il n'appartient à personne d'autre. Ne cherches pas d'excuses aussi minables. Le SHIELD se débrouillera, le monde se débrouillera.

- Ce ne sont pas des excuses.

- Ah oui ? Alors depuis quand te soucies-tu de tout ça ?

Le sourire de l'espionne s'agrandit.

- Tu t'es toujours fichu de faire souffrir les gens – c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu as besoin de gens très résistants pour en faire tes amis – alors, de quoi as-tu peur ?

Tony lui tourna le dos, tremblant.

- C'est là que tu te trompes, Tasha. Je n'ai jamais voulu faire souffrir les gens. Si je suis devenu Iron Man, c'est pour qu'ils souffrent encore moins. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait d'autres moi, tu comprends ?

- Tony, il y aura toujours des gens qui souffriront. Et Loki souffre en ce moment même. On ne peut pas sauver toute une planète tout seul. Parfois, il faut faire des choix. Je sais que quelque soit celui que tu feras, tu seras déchiré Tony. Mais que préfères-tu, vivre sans Loki et être seulement à moitié toi, à moitié capable et finir écarté de toutes les missions du SHIELD parce que tu te seras enfermé dans tes souvenirs ou tenter de redevenir toi-même, peu importe les conséquences ?

- Et Clint ? Pourquoi tu ne vas pas le chercher, alors, si c'est si simple ?

- Parce que je ne supporterais pas de l'affronter une seconde fois.

Tony se retourna, intrigué.

- Comment ça ?

- Je n'ai pas qu'une dette envers lui, Tony. Je m'en suis rendu compte, et j'ai mis du temps à l'accepter. Je dois toujours aller chercher chez lui une preuve d'affection, une marque de respect, un sourire. Mais cette fois, il est trop loin de moi, il est trop loin de tout. Je ne peux plus l'atteindre, Tony. Je ne suis plus bonne à rien. Je peux juste encore lui frapper le crâne contre une barre de fer.

Elle eut un petit sourire triste.

- Sauf que pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'ai plus de courage. Je dois laisser Clint partir, parce qu'il est plein de haine, et cette haine me détruit tout autant que lui.

- Alors pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit de laisser partir Loki ?

- Parce que tu es un homme courageux, Tony. Parce que tu as la possibilité et la force de le faire. Son absence te détruit. Alors va le chercher.

- Et si je ne reviens pas ?

- Il est temps d'être égoïste, Tony. Steve non plus n'est pas revenu. Est-ce que ça l'empêche d'être le Captain ?

- Je… Non.

- Alors vas-y. Et…

Elle respira à fond, détacha un poignard de sa taille et le lui tendit.

- Clint voudrait que quelqu'un l'arrête. Respecte sa volonté.

- Non Tasha, c'est à toi de le faire.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Tu sais bien que je n'y arriverais jamais… En souvenir du maigre sentiment d'amitié que tu as pu ressentir pour lui, fais-le.

Il prit doucement l'espionne dans ses bras en soupirant.

- Tu te rends compte que Clint était tous notre ami ?

- Oui. Mais c'est face à toi qu'il sera. Il t'a enlevé quelque chose. J'estime que c'est à toi de faire ça.

- Tu es sûre de toi, Tasha ?

Elle hocha la tête, serrée contre son épaule.

- Oui. Je ne pourrais jamais le faire.

- Je sais Tasha. Je sais…

La russe se dégagea doucement.

- Filez Stark. Allez.

- Merci... Tu diras au revoir aux autres ?

- Ouais et… Tony ?

- Ouais ?

- Steve te dirais que ton père serait fier de toi. Je le pense aussi.

- De quoi tu te mêles ?

- Je me mêle de ce que je veux. Cassez-vous Stark. On veut plus de vous ici sans monsieur Bouc à côté.

Le milliardaire hocha la tête et sortit doucement de la salle.

- Sleipnir ?

L'équidé cessa immédiatement de boulotter le tapis et se tourna vers lui.

- Je viens avec toi. Laisse-moi le temps d'enfiler mon armure.

Avec cérémonie, il se rendit à l'atelier, mit son épaisse peau de métal et regarda une dernière fois son atelier.

- JARVIS, quelles sont les chances que je revienne ici ?

- Je doute que ce soit bon pour votre moral.

- JARVIS…

- Monsieur…

- JARVIS !

- Pratiquement de 0, 0001%.

- Bien. Alors il y aura au moins 0, 0001% de mon corps qui reviendra ici. Selon toi, qu'est-ce qui ferait plaisir à Pepper ?

- Vous entier, monsieur.

- T'as raison… Je crois pas qu'un œil soit une consolation… Et puis ce serait trop gros comme bout.

Il activa le Bifrost.

- Plus-plus JARVIS !

- Monsieur, dois-je vous rappeler qu'une partie de mes serveurs resteront embarqués à bord de votre armure et que _par conséquent_ je serais là ?

- Non, ça ira très bien comme ça.

Sleipnir passa le portail.

- JARV', selon toi, je le ferme ?

- Personne ne pourra venir vous secourir…

- Okay. Pigé. Ferme-le pour moi.

- Mais monsieur…

- JARVIS, fais-moi plaisir.

- Bien monsieur.

- J'aurais jamais cru que ça marche.

- C'est l'effet « mourant », monsieur. Je me permets de vous souhaiter un agréable voyage, monsieur.

Tony alluma ses propulseurs et disparut dans le néant étoilé.

* * *

Odin ne comprenait plus rien.

Absolument plus rien.

D'abord sa femme battue, puis Thor et Heimdall emprisonnés…

Son cerveau essayait désespérément de reconstituer les évènements, mais il ne trouvait rien. Un long laps de temps restait vide et il ne comprenait pas, il ne savait plus ce qu'il avait bien pu faire.

Il descendit quatre à quatre les marches qui le menaient aux cachots.

- Thor ! appela-t-il, perdu. Thor !

Un grognement étouffé lui répondit. Il accourut vers le bruit et fracassa la porte de la cellule avant de prendre son fils dans les bras.

- Dis-moi que ça va… Il faut que tu ailles bien…

- Pè… Père ? C'est…

- Je suis là, ça va bien se passer… Dis-moi juste où est Heimdall… Je te jure que tu vas sortir d'ici…

- Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

- Je n'en sais absolument rien… Mais c'est finit, je te jure que c'est finit… Je…

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre à l'autre bout du couloir.

- Majesté ? Vous êtes là ?

- Gardes, libérez Heimdall immédiatement. Et quoi qu'il arrive, n'écoutez plus un seul de mes ordres, entendu ?

- Père… Que… Se… Passe-t-il ?

- Ne parle pas… Je vais te raccompagner dans la chambre de ta mère… Ça va s'arranger, tu verras… Tu verras…

Il hissa son fils sur ses épaules et grimpa les marches le plus vite possible. Il haletait.

Sa femme ouvrit la porte, paniquée.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Nous n'avons pas le temps. Il faut que tu m'écoutes. Tu vas prendre Heimdall avec toi et vous allez partir d'ici. Hel t'aime beaucoup, je suis certain qu'elle vous acceptera tous les trois.

- Et toi, que vas-tu faire ? demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

- Je vais m'enfermer dans la salle des coffres et demander aux gardes de ne plus jamais ouvrir la porte jusqu'au retour de Thor.

La déesse serra les poings. C'était la seule solution, elle le savait, mais comment aurait-elle pu accepter de perdre son mari ? Après la disparition de Loki et l'enfermement de Thor…

Mais c'était la seule chose à faire après tout…

Odin posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

- J'aurais tout fait pour préserver notre famille comme elle l'était autrefois… J'ai fait beaucoup de mauvais choix. Des choix importants, des choix difficiles. J'ai fait des erreurs monumentales, des erreurs que je ne pourrais jamais rattraper. Mais je suis roi, et Thor est mon fils. Nous avons des responsabilités que personne ne devrait posséder. Je crains qu'il n'ait pas encore les épaules pour les affronter, mais j'ai confiance. Transmets-lui cette confiance, et transmets-lui sa mission. Il ne peut y avoir qu'un roi à Asgard. Et je ne peux plus gouverner, c'est évident.

Il secoua la tête, résigné.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il faudra qu'il le fasse et qu'il prenne sa place ici.

- Et quelle sera ma place dans tout ça ? Quelle sera celle de Loki ?

- Tu connais la tienne. Quant à Loki…

Il baissa les yeux. Il était temps de dire la vérité. Il était temps de comprendre que ce n'était pas un rêve.

- Loki est mort, Frigg.

La Reine écarquilla les yeux, perdue.

- Mon… Mon fils…

- Tu dois y aller…

- Non ! Non, comment ?! Comment est-ce arrivé ?! Comment as-tu pu laisser faire ça ?!

- Tu dois partir…

- NON ! JE VEUX SAVOIR ! C'EST MON FILS !

- Je sais…

Il lui prit doucement la main.

- C'est le mien aussi… Je t'en prie, il faut que tu partes…

- Je t'en supplie… Je dois savoir…

- Frigg… Fais-le… Thor a besoin de soins…

Elle ne pouvait pas savoir la vérité. Pas maintenant, pas après tout ça. C'était trop monstrueux, trop difficile. Plus tard.

Odin tourna les talons et alla s'enfermer parmi les trésors millénaires.

* * *

Tony flottait dans une sorte de sirop à la menthe.

- Euh, Sleipnir, c'est normal ce machin ?

- Yggdrasil est l'arbre géant qui relie nos mondes entre eux. Ces espaces permettent de les temporiser et de les délimiter afin qu'ils ne se mélangent pas. Nous sommes en train de voyager dans les racines du monde tel que je le connais.

- Mais, et le Bifrost…

- Le Bifrost permet de voyager en surface, Yggdrasil offre un transport plus rapide. Mais seul Odin et sa monture peuvent l'utiliser.

- Oh, j'ai l'impression d'être un gosse qui vient de piquer des clefs de voiture et qui va faire un tour avec…

- Pourriez-vous arrêter de bavasser ? C'est agaçant ce bruit de fond.

Le milliardaire fronça les sourcils. Il venait de se faire recadrer par un canasson ou c'était lui ?

- Le mauvais caractère, c'est de famille ?

- Je ne peux pas vous répondre, mais sachez que votre bêtise semble être congénitale.

Non, ce n'était pas lui, il était en train de se faire engueuler par un cheval…

- Loki t'as vachement bien élevé dis-moi…

- Contrairement à la personne chargée de votre éducation. A moins que casser les pieds de vos hôtes soit une coutume terrienne.

Houlà mais ça dégénérait carrément.

- Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir si tu ne voulais pas de moi ?

- Vous êtes l'un des derniers liens entre ma mère et la vie matérielle. J'ai besoin de vous homme de métal.

- Si nous n'en revenons pas, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?

- Non âmes errerons éternellement.

Tony avala de travers sa salive.

- Tu crois qu'il y a de l'alcool dans l'éternité ?

- Je ne pense pas.

- Alors note tous les sujets de discussion auxquels tu peux penser. Ça nous sera utile.

Sleipnir émit une sorte de bruit de gorge que le milliardaire finit par identifier comme un rire.

- Tu vois que je suis pas si saoulant ?

- Je constate, je constate… Dépêchez-vous, nous avons un délai à tenir.

- Combien ?

- Pas plus de deux heures.

- Fantastique, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

- Vous.

Il se racla la gorge.

- JARVIS, tu as entendu le monsieur ?

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous sous-entendez, monsieur.

- Allume les gaz.

- Je me permets de vous faire remarquer que vous aurez du mal à tenir autant de temps en pleine puissance et dans un tel environnement.

- C'est risqué à quel point ?

- Environ 80%.

- 20% de chances que je m'en sorte ? C'est mieux que d'habitude ! On fait la course le canasson sous stéroïdes ?

Et il partit à la vitesse du son.

* * *

- Natasha, _où _est Tony ?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas, Steve.

- Agent Romanov, je vous _ordonne _de parler.

- Sauf votre respect, monsieur, cela relève de sa vie privée.

Fury commençait à criser. Non mais oh, c'était reparti pour un tour ?

- Ce n'est plus de l'ordre du privé dès lors qu'il en parle à quelqu'un, vous en l'occurrence, je vous somme de parler !

- Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

- Parce que la sécurité nationale, voire planétaire, est engagée.

- Chez moi, on appelle ça une obsession pathologique pour le pouvoir et le contrôle.

- Voulez-vous être sanctionnée ou c'est moi qui me fais des idées ?

- Allez-y, je vous en prie, en attendant, je suis un élément indispensable, et vous le savez.

- CESSEZ DE COUVRIR STARK ET L'AGENT BARTON !

Steve ouvrit grand la bouche. Bruce écarquilla les yeux. Phil eut l'air vaguement surpris.

Natasha venait de gifler Fury, qui se tenait la joue avec un air d'enfant pris en faute.

- Vous pouvez me dire que je couvre Stark, okay, pas de problème, mais je ne _couvre pas_ l'agent Barton, me suis-je bien faite comprendre ? Il est d'ores et déjà un ennemi du SHIELD, et je ne l'ai plus soutenu à l'instant où il a cessé de nous obéir et a tué un innocent. Alors insultez-moi encore une fois comme vous venez de le faire et je vous _jure_ que vous le paierez très cher.

L'espionne regarda Fury dans les yeux pendant quelques minutes, figée, glacée. Finalement, le chef du SHIELD détourna le regard.

- Natasha Romanov, vous êtes dès aujourd'hui relevée de vos fonctions pour une durée indéterminée.

- Vous êtes un enfant qui ne supporte plus d'être remis en cause car il n'y est plus habitué. Vous n'êtes qu'un _petit enfant pathétique_ qui ne sait plus ce que c'est de vivre comme un humain normal et de ne pas avoir le contrôle.

- Vous ne faites plus partie du SHIELD.

- Votre irresponsabilité dépasse les bornes ! Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous faites parce que je vous attaque personnellement ? Y a-t-il seulement un plus grand outrage, je me le demande ?!

- Vous dissimulez des informations de première importance !

- Qu'en savez-vous ?! Et si je vous répondez qu'il est partit faire un pique-nique dans l'Ohio et qu'il n'a pas envie d'être dérangé, qu'est-ce que vous répondriez ? Qu'il n'y est pas autorisé ? Que le pique-nique est un danger potentiel pour les trois villes les plus proches ? Que le jambon du sandwich pourrait causer des dégâts nucléaires ?!

- N'aggravez pas votre cas.

- JE NE FAIS PLUS PARTIE DU SHIELD, JE PEUX DIRE CE QUE J'ENTENDS ! SI J'AI ENVIE DE VOUS POURRIR JUSQU'A CE QUE VOUS ME SUPPLIIEZ DE ME LA FERMER, JE LE FERAI !

Elle le regardait, furibonde et l'attrapa par le col.

- Allez-y ! FOUTEZ-MOI EN TAULE !

- Clint Barton est passé à l'ennemi et vous avez peur qu'il ne soit plus récupérable, c'est pour ça que vous parlez ainsi.

- Ne. L'appelez. Jamais. Par. Son. FOUTU. PRENOM !

- Et qu'est-ce que ça vous fait ?

- Ça me fait que j'ai l'impression que vous êtes en train de laver son souvenir au karcher avant de le remplacer par un flot de traîtrise totalement indépendante de lui ! VOUS ALLEZ VOUS LA FERMER FURY !

Phil serra doucement la main du Captain pour lui faire passer le message. Celui-ci hocha la tête et prit Natasha contre lui avant de la détacher précautionneusement de Nick Fury, pantelant.

- LÂCHEZ-MOI ! LÂCHEZ-MOI STEVE !

- Natasha… Shhhh…

- Monsieur Fury, je crois qu'il est temps de partir…, fit Coulson avec un sourire qui n'avait d'apaisant que le nom.

L'espionne attendit que le chef du SHIELD ait battu en retraite pour cesser de se débattre. Son corps s'agita de quelques soubresauts et elle s'écroula contre Steve, en larmes.

- Natasha… Ecoutez, je sais que vous êtes très ébranlée en ce moment mais il faut que vous nous disiez où est passé Tony…

- Pas… Parler… Dois pas… Parler…

- Mademoiselle Romanov ? intervint JARVIS. Je vous demande, à titre exceptionnel, une faveur. Dites-leur. J'ai peur que monsieur n'en revienne pas sans un peu d'aide.

- Mais… JARVIS…

- Je sais mademoiselle. Votre comportement vous honore. Mais il faut le leur dire.

- Bien… Tony est parti avec le… Le fils de Loki… Par le Bifrost… Pour chercher Loki… Enfin, l'âme de Loki…

- Quoi ?! s'écria Banner. Mais c'est de la folie !

- Vous ne comprenez pas Banner, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre… Loki et Tony sont faits pour se rejoindre. Fatalement, il faudra bien qu'il le fasse. Tony se laissait mourir ici…

- Docteur Banner ? Elle a raison me semble-t-il, chuchota Steve en berçant Natasha, toujours aussi perdue, dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend à la fin ? soupira Phil en faisant sauter le cran de sécurité de son taser.

Ils regardèrent l'agent, éberlués.

- On va récupérer Loki, Tony et Thor, on va réintégrer Natasha et Clint et nous allons créer l'équipe ultime de super-héros. C'est à peu près ça l'idée. Bien sûr, je ne vous cache pas qu'en application, nous allons avoir quelques…difficultés. Mais les tasers existent dans le but d'électrocuter ces difficultés, n'est-ce pas ? En tenue mesdames messieurs. Le Bifrost ouvre dans cinq minutes.

Et il s'en alla tranquillement vers l'atelier.

- Mon… Petit ami… Est vraiment cinglé…, constata Steve.

- Irrécupérable, approuva Banner d'un hochement de tête. Vous êtes des nôtres Natasha ?

Elle respira un grand coup. Elle serait face à Clint, face à ses doutes, face à un nombre incalculable de choses qui pourraient aller mal.

Qu'elle ne contrôlerait pas.

Elle sourit. Depuis quand avait-elle perdu le contrôle de la situation déjà ?

Ouh, des temps immémoriaux, sans doute.

- On y va. Ensemble.

* * *

- Bienvenue à la pêche aux Avengers. Je fixe les tarifs pour Steve. Tu sauves Loki, un dîner. Tu sauves Thor, un dîner _et _les préliminaires. Tu sauves Tony, un dîner _et _une soirée hot… Tu sauves les trois et je t'épouse.

Steve Rogers, Captain à ses heures perdues – qu'il aurait pu consacrer à du bricolage, mais enfin, chacun son trip –, commença à passer du rouge au blanc.

- Tu… tu me quoi… ?

- Je _t'épouse_.

Le visage décontracté, il soupira de soulagement. Finalement, il n'avait pas perdu la tête…

- Ah bah oui, bien sûr, c'est logi-… QUOI ?! Mais, je, tu, nous, enfin, je…

- C'est ma faute, aussi, pourquoi je m'entête à lui dire les choses dans des moments importants… ?

L'Agent soupira et secoua la tête. Finalement les violoncellistes faisaient moins de chichis.

- JARVIS, tu ouvres ?

- Bien monsieur. Oh, et si monsieur Stark vous demande comment vous êtes passés…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a JARVIS ?

- J'étais sensé avoir fermé l'accès…

Banner devança toute réponse.

- J'ai bidouillé les circuits.

- Il a bidouillé les circuits, confirma Natasha comme un mantra très sérieux.

- Bon, on peut y aller ?

- Il veut m'épouseeeeeeeer ? Mais depuis quaaaaaaaaand ?

- … Nous prendrons ça pour un oui, soupira Phil en poussant Steve sur le Bifrost.

* * *

- Pikachuuuuuuuu~…

- Thor, mon fils, reprends-toi, je te jure que tu vas t'en sortir !

- Pika piiiiii…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte grand-mère ? chuchota Hel, sincèrement intriguée.

- Il délire ma chérie… J'en ai peur…

- Mais c'est terrible ! Qu'est-ce que nous pouvons faire ?

- Attendre… Et prier…

Les deux femmes étaient assises sur le lit de Thor, épuisé moralement et physiquement.

A côté, Heimdall sommeillait passivement en reprenant des forces.

Mais l'énergie vitale de Thor peinait à se raviver et parfois, il faisait de terrifiantes crises, comme actuellement. Désemparées, les deux déesses commençaient à désespérer.

Brusquement, Hel releva la tête.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Frigg.

- Il se passe des choses étranges aux limites de mon royaume… Je dois aller voir.

- Fais attention.

- Oui grand-mère.

Elle sauta souplement du lit et prit son apparence de « déesse des enfers » (donc celle où, fatalement, elle n'avait pas l'air d'une gamine de dix ans) et fonça vers le lieu de l'incident, soucieuse.

* * *

- Inutile de t'énerver là-dessus, tu n'arriveras pas à nous faire entrer avec un bête taser.

- Ce n'est PAS un bête taser !

- Phil…, soupira Steve.

L'Agent donna encore un coup de haut voltage mais ne parvint toujours pas à ses fins.

- On ne peut pas êtres coincés si vite ! soupira Banner.

- Vous ne voulez pas libérer Hulk, docteur ?

- _On va s'en passer !_ marmonna Natasha qui gardait un très mauvais souvenir du monstre vert.

Brusquement, une forte déflagration les propulsa à dix mètres en arrière.

Poussant des hurlements, ils s'écroulèrent, accrochés à la première chose qu'ils voyaient ou sentaient.

Suspendue dans le vide, Natasha tentait de s'accrocher au bord lisse du pont.

- Steve… ? Banner ? Vous pouvez… M'aider ?

- Qui êtes-vous ? Que venez-vous faire ici dans votre état ?

- Quel état ? s'égosilla Steve, visiblement mal en point lui aussi. Et que nous voulez-vous ?

Natasha paniquait. Elle sentait ses doigts glisser et elle ne pouvait rien pour empêcher ça.

- Vous ne savez même pas où vous êtes ? gronda la voix.

- En effet, dit la voix supra-professionnelle de Phil. Quelle est votre identité ? Nous déclinerons la nôtre bien entendu et feront étalage de nos motivations afin de pouvoir entamer un dialogue calme et durable.

- Je… Je vous demande pardon ?

- Vous voyez ? C'est déjà mieux. Allons, nous ne sommes pas des bêtes. Laissez mes amis remonter avant qu'ils ne fassent une regrettable chute…

- Pourquoi ferais-je ça ?!

- Parce que nous nous engageons à repartir si vous ne possédez pas ce que nous cherchons.

- Et dans le cas contraire ?

- Je ne saurais le dire, mais nous resterions civilisés, mademoiselle.

- Fais ce que tu as à faire mortel.

- Je vois que nous nous comprenons…

C'est à ce moment-là que Natasha lâcha prise.

* * *

- Homme de métal… Tony… On y est…

- Je ne vois rien…

- Levez la tête et admirez. C'est là, le Walhalla.

Par-dessus l'océan noir d'encre se trouvait une mer de nuage blanc crème, sur lesquels reposait un château bâtit solidement. On y entrait par centaines à la fois.

- Il faut se dépêcher, homme de métal. Chaque seconde compte.

- Entendu, on fonce et…

- Attendez. Ici, nous sommes sur le territoire des Walkyries. Il n'y a pas d'air, car si nous ne sommes pas morts, nous n'avons aucun droit d'être ici, et vous, je n'en parle même pas. Nous aurons donc très peu de temps.

- JARVIS ? Calibre le radar sur Loki.

- Bien monsieur.

Il regarda la foule qui avançait, en rangs serrés, à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

- Sleip' ?

- Tony ?

- Je te jure de tout faire pour trouver ta mère.

- Je vous jure de tout faire pour trouver celui que vous aimez.

- Mais comment tu… ?

- Secret.

- Mais…

- Foncez !

Tony piqua droit sur les âmes qui marchaient vers le repos éternel.

- JARVIS, par pitié, dis-moi que tu le vois.

- Je suis désolé monsieur.

Le milliardaire inspectait minutieusement tous les visages qu'il croisait, cherchant à croiser les yeux verts de Loki, à voir luire ses cheveux noirs.

Mais rien.

Son cœur était déchiré en milles morceaux, il ne pouvait pas être arrivé trop tard, c'était impossible, c'était impensable, non pas Loki.

Pas maintenant qu'il était sûr, pas maintenant qu'il se sentait près à affronter le dieu et à le lui dire…

Des cris d'alerte commençaient à retentir de toutes parts. Le temps était compté.

- ON SE REPLIE ! hurla Sleipnir. ON SE REPLIE !

- Monsieur ! Je l'ai détecté !

- Où ?!

- File de droite !

Tony se jeta sur l'endroit signalé, esquivant plusieurs Walkyries furieuses. Un coup d'épée perça son armure au niveau de la jambe. Il poussa un cri mais ne s'arrêta pas.

Rien ni personne ne pourrait le détourner de son objectif.

- LOKI !

Le dieu tourna la tête, absent. Puis brusquement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Ici.

Vivant.

Avec lui.

- TENDS LA MAIN !

Il obtempéra immédiatement, s'accrochant avec désespoir au gantelet de métal. Un hennissement grandissait au loin.

- SLEIPNIR, LE COLIS !

Puis brusquement, ses poumons le brûlèrent, ses yeux furent comme déchirés par des milliards de poignards.

Son masque avait été arraché.

- Lo…ki…

Le dieu pleurait. Non, pitié, pas lui, pas Tony, pas maintenant… Il avait risqué sa vie pour le sauver, lui qui avait donné la sienne pour lui, il ne fallait pas… Non… Il pleurait désespérément, il n'avait aucun pouvoir sans son corps matériel, il était condamné à le regarder mourir. Sleipnir arriva, les guerrières s'acharnaient sur l'armure qui commençait à cesser de bourdonner.

- Tony ! Tony je t'en prie !

Il suffoquait. Poussant le dieu sur le dos du cheval il sentait sa vue se brouiller.

Il se força à se concentrer puis ses doigts commencèrent à lâcher, son cerveau à ne plus fonctionner.

- Je…

- Tony !

- T'aime…

L'armure cessa de fonctionner, et Tony s'écroula dans l'abîme noir en suffoquant.

* * *

- Cette aura, mais c'est… Maman !

La petite déesse sauta sur ses pieds et fonça sur la provenance de ce signal, laissant ses invités les bras ballants.

- Reprenons, marmonna Natasha, de fort mauvaise humeur. Nous avons été mis K.O. puis sauvés - de justesse pour ma part - par une déesse protégeant son royaume, qui est en fait une gamine, qui est en fait la petite-fille d'Odin, donc la nièce de Thor, qui lui se tape un trip « pikachu » et là, la terrible déesse dangereuse vient de foncer retrouver sa mère. Bah bien sûr.

- Il faut toujours que ça tombe sur nous, soupira Banner.

- Remarquez, c'est pas plus mal, soupira Steve, ça pourrait être pire, on a retrouvé Thor et l'infusion aux plantes est pas mauvaise…

- Mouais bof… Au fait, où est Phil ?

- Il discute avec Maman Thor…

La petite déesse rappliqua brusquement et tira sa mère par la manche.

- Maman est là ! Sleipnir a réussit !

- Sleipnir ? grogna Natasha. Gamine ! Euh, déesse, est-ce qu'un homme de métal est avec eux ?!

- Vous connaissez Sleip' ? s'étonna la jeune déesse.

- Oui, et je connais ta mère, c'est Loki, il a séjourné chez nous, et un ami à nous était parti avec Sleipnir, est-ce qu'il est là ?

- Oh… Je suis vraiment désolé, mais grand-frère est seul…

- Oh mon dieu non… Tony…

Natasha s'écroula. Tony était mort.

C'était impossible non ? Tony était un playboy, milliardaire, philanthrope, mais il était aussi immortel, non ? Enfin, après le nombre de cuites mortelles dont il avait réchappé ? Il avait un éclat de shrapnel qui essayait d'arriver à son cœur, nom de dieu ! Il était en vie ! Un être pareil ne pouvait pas être mort, c'était impossible, c'était impensable, ça défiait toutes les lois de la physique, pas Tony, jamais Tony, ce genre de choses ne pouvait pas se produire avec quelqu'un comme lui ! Il était comme Captain, il ne pouvait pas mourir ! Il était congelé quelque part, on allait le trouver, et, et…

Tony était mort.

* * *

Loki ouvrit douloureusement les yeux. Peu de lumière, assez chaud.

Un lit, mou.

Tony.

Il y avait un vide monstrueux, il fallait que Tony vienne, là, maintenant, c'était une urgence, il avait besoin de Tony, comme un gosse a besoin d'un doudou, de ses parents, lui avait besoin de Tony, c'était maintenant, point, il n'y avait pas à discuter, il fallait Tony.

- Où… Tony… ? croassa-t-il.

- Oh, maman ! s'écria la voix si familière de sa fille.

- H-Hel…

Elle le serrait contre lui. Moins de vide.

Mais pas de Tony non plus…

Le museau de Sleipnir alla se perdre dans ses cheveux.

Des gouttes tombaient sur ses joues.

- Oh, mon fils chéri… Tu es là… Tu es là…

- Ma…man ?

- Oui… Je suis là… Thor aussi est là…

Thor. Frigg. Sleipnir. Hel. Bientôt Fenrir s'approcha et lui lécha la main.

Moins de vide, beaucoup moins de vide. Mais encore, encore trop. Pas encore de Tony…

- Sleip… Tony… ?

- Maman… Je suis désolé. Je n'ai rien pu faire.

Loki sentit brusquement tous ses muscles se contracter.

S'il avait été en état, il aurait hurlé comme un fou jusqu'à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Tony n'était plus. Par sa faute.

Plus jamais il ne le verrait, bourré, à trois heures du matin, lui réciter le bulletin météo sur l'air d'Highway to Hell… Plus jamais il n'aurait droit à ses bras chauds, plus jamais il n'aurait droit à Lui, à Tony.

L'une des époques bénies de sa vie venait de finir.

Il sentit son cœur cesser de battre, puis reprendre sur un rythme différent. Un rythme amorphe.

Les larmes coulèrent silencieusement le long de ses joues.

* * *

- Pikaaaa… Hein ?

- Thor ?

- Maman… ?

- Oh, mon deuxième fils est en vie ! Viens là !

Se laissant broyer les côtes par l'étreinte maternelle, il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Heimdall dormait toujours, Natasha pleurait de rage en plantant un couteau dans une table, Steve et Phil étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Bruce avait laissé ses lunettes, sa chemise et son pantalon pliés avec soin.

- Les… Amis… ? Vous faites quoi ici… ? On est chez Tony… ?

Brusquement, Natasha se retourna, les yeux meurtriers, le regard brûlant.

- Non ! On ne sera plus jamais chez Tony ! PARCE QUE TONY EST MORT !

- Que… Quoi ?...

Banner entra rapidement, vêtu d'une tunique trop grande et enfila ses vêtements.

- Thor… soupira-t-il ensuite. Je… Il faut tout te raconter. Depuis le début…

* * *

- Maman… Tu dois manger…

- Plus tard, Hel.

- Tu dois manger !

- J'ai dis plus tard, non ?

Sa fille baissa la tête.

- Pardon ma chérie. Je n'ai pas faim.

- Tu ne vas pas te laisser mourir pour un stupide humain, hein ?

- CE N'EST PAS UN STUPIDE HUMAIN !

- Ma… Maman !

- Pardon, Hel, pardon, mais… Mais ta maman est un peu fatiguée… Demande aux autres de venir, histoire qu'elle s'en débarrasse vite, d'accord ?

La déesse s'éclipsa, la tête basse. Sa mère ne lui avait jamais criée dessus, elle avait toujours été gentille et affectueuse.

Oui, mais ne venait-elle pas de perdre un être cher ?

Hel ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui était en train de se passer.

Thor, appuyé sur Steve, Coulson, Natasha et enfin Bruce, prirent place autour du lit.

L'aîné de la fratrie se jeta sur le dieu du mensonge et le serra de toutes ses forces.

- Loki… Odin soit loué tu vas bien…

- Thor, sourit-il amèrement.

Il fallait donc tout ça pour que son abruti de frère redevienne normal ? Qu'il était bête… Mais qu'il l'aimait, aussi…

- Je…

Loki baissa la tête.

- Je vous demande pardon. Je sais que je ne pourrai jamais assez payer pour ce que j'ai fait. Par ma faute, Tony est mort. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme… Comme je m'en veux… Et…

Les mots ne parvenaient plus à se frayer un chemin entre les lèvres du dieu qui sanglotait ouvertement, la tête dans les mains.

La main de Natasha sur son épaule le fit sursauter.

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien Loki… Vous souffrez bien assez. C'était sa décision, vous n'y êtes pour rien du tout…

- C'est vrai, assura doucement Steve. Tony aurait été fier de mourir dans ces circonstances. Je pense parler au nom de tous si je dis que tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

Tous approuvèrent et Loki hocha la tête.

- Je… Je viendrai sur Terre. Je vous aiderai… Je vous dois ça…

Thor trembla.

Il était temps.

- Mes amis, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'affronter mes responsabilités. Mon père n'est plus en état de gouverner, et je crains devoir le remplacer. Il faut que je retourne à Asgard dans les plus brefs délais, car sans Roi, nous courrons à notre perte.

Il se tourna vers son frère.

- Loki, malgré tout, je me dois de te poser cette question : …

- Je ne veux pas du trône. Le pouvoir rend fou, et ma place n'est plus ici.

Thor hocha la tête.

- Dans ce cas, je pars à Asgard dans deux jours.

- Tu auras besoin d'amis, Thor.

- Steve… ?

- Je t'accompagne.

- Nous t'accompagnons, résuma Phil après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à ses camarades humains.

- Et moi aussi, chuchota le Jötun. Tu auras besoin d'aide. Et nous serons là.

Le dieu du tonnerre sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de Loki.

Au final, il avait fallu qu'il affronte la mort et toutes ces choses affreuses pour qu'il redevienne ainsi. Quel triste destin que le leur.

* * *

Les gardes couraient s'agenouiller devant la petite troupe qui venait de débarquer en grande pompe.

L'annonceur était perdu. Thor, Loki, Frigg, oui. Mais les espèces d'hurluberlus qui les accompagnaient en tenues de foire, c'était quoi, ça ?

- La Reine Frigg, les Princes Thor et Loki, et euh…

- Captain America, Black Widow, Hulk et l'Agent Phil Coulson du SHIELD, termina paisiblement ce dernier, la main sur son taser.

- C'est cela ! s'écria le pauvre Asgardien avant de fuir.

Les gardes royaux étaient en train de former une haie d'honneur lorsque Thor les coupa net dans leurs efforts.

- Assez d'effusions. Où est Odin ?

- Nous vous y conduisons.

- Mère, tu restes ici, dit Thor. C'est trop dangereux.

- Mais il n'en n'est…

- Si, je t'en prie, fais-le.

Elle hocha la tête, pâle.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrait enfin… Après tout ce temps…

- Tu t'es perdu en route, fils ?

- Vous n'êtes pas mon père…

- Bravo, tu as déduit ça tout seul ? Ça m'étonnerait…

Loki s'avança doucement et Odin le détailla, pétrifié.

- TOI ! PETIT… !

- Moi aussi je suis ravi de vous revoir Thanos…

- Mais comment… ?

- Il n'y a pas de comment qui tienne, s'écria Thor. Soit vous abandonnez mon père, soit…

Il posa une main sur Mjöllnir.

- Tu tuerais ton père… ? J'ai un grave doute…

- Je le ferai. Dans l'intérêt de milliers de gens, je le ferai.

- Pauvre petit naïf, si je le veux, c'est de _ton _corps dont je prendrai possession…

- Non, vous ne le ferez pas, gronda Loki.

- Ah oui ? Et je peux savoir pourquoi petite créature ?

- Parce que votre pouvoir n'agit que sur des personnes instables lorsqu'il est utilisé à distance. Or, Thor est de nature extrêmement stable.

La pièce s'emplit d'une lueur bleue.

- Tu m'agaces… C'est toi que je tuerai en premier… Mais avant… Hawkeye, viens à moi…

Une forme se découpa dans la pénombre.

- Clint ! hurla Natasha.

- Vous allez nous combattre sur un pied d'égalité. Dieux contre dieux et humains contre humains… Voyons voir qui va gagner…

* * *

L'explosion fit s'écrouler tout un pan de mur.

Roulant sur le côté, Loki lança un rayon d'énergie sur Mjöllnir afin d'augmenter l'effet du coup.

A côté d'eux, Natasha couvrait Steve et Phil tandis que Bruce se transformait.

- CLINT ! Réveille-toi !

- Il ne peut pas t'entendre. C'est MOI qui le manipule.

Clint…

A cet instant, tout devint net pour Natasha. Ce n'était plus Clint. Elle allait l'éliminer.

Odin heurta une colonnade qu'il fit s'effondrer. Un boulet de canon vert en pantalon le projeta contre les murs chargés de trésors qui s'écroulèrent.

Une flèche perdue d'Hawkeye le toucha à la jambe mais il ne semblait pas vouloir se rendre.

- Thor, hurla Loki, c'est inutile, Thanos ne ressent pas la douleur et il ne s'arrêtera pas !

- Nous devons les arrêter !

- Heimdall ! Il faut appeler Heimdall !

- Pourquoi lui ?!

- Il doit pouvoir ramener Thanos dans sa dimension en tant que gardien du Bifrost !

- NUL NE PEUT RIEN CONTRE MOI !

Loki poussa un hurlement et alla s'écraser contre le mur lorsqu'Odin le toucha.

"_Heimdall, je vous en supplie, si vous m'entendez, venez vite... Nous avons besoin de vous..._" songea Loki de toutes ses forces.

Il était impossible de maîtriser Odin, l'énergie accumulée dans la salle explosa littéralement. Tentant de se protéger des décombres, le combat ne s'arrêta que le temps de l'éboulement, et couverts de poussière, ils s'engagèrent dans une lutte à mort.

Clint était devenu trop rapide et sa force était décuplée. Quant à Odin, son corps ne semblait plus connaître de limites.

Thor fut vite touché et malgré les soins de Loki il était moins performant.

Natasha était, elle, blessée au bras et était hors de portée du champ magique de Loki.

Des pierres chutaient par intermittence et manquaient d'écraser les combattants.

Hulk devenait une bête féroce mais ne parvenait pas à toucher sérieusement Odin. Quand Captain fut touché, la fin semblait proche.

Brusquement, Loki écarquilla les yeux.

- Il se passe quelque chose !

En effet, une grande silhouette se profilait par la porte défoncée. Soutenu par deux gardes, Heimdall fixait Odin et Hawkeye.

- Thanos… Tu aurais mieux fait de me tuer…

Levant difficilement la longue épée, il la pointa vers Odin.

- Empêchez-le de bouger. Je me charge du reste.

Profitant de l'hébétement général, Phil avait électrocuté proprement Hawkeye qui gisait au sol.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?! hurla-t-il avant de tirer froidement sur le bras du dieu.

Tous se ruèrent sur le père de toutes choses possédé, Thor et Hulk l'immobilisant grâce à Mjöllnir et leur force physique, Loki était concentré de toutes ses forces sur les points vitaux du dieu, le maintenant ainsi au sol et les autres Avengers mataient toute tentative de soubresauts.

- On ne va pas tenir longtemps Heimdall ! cria Steve en jetant des coups d'œil à Clint qui commençait à bouger.

- J'y suis presque !

Brusquement, d'un coup d'épaules, Odin de dégagea de la poigne d'Hulk.

- Mjöllnir ! Tiens bon ! implora Thor, conférant toute sa force au marteau aidé de Loki, épuisé.

- ÇA Y EST !

Une essence bleutée se détacha d'Odin et de Barton.

Elle lutait, tentant désespérément de retourner dans ses hôtes, les échos des cris de Thanos se répercutaient sur tous les murs, et les corps se débattaient de toutes leurs forces. Loki partit heurter un mur et Natasha entendit un sinistre craquement provenant du bras gauche de Steve.

Puis plus rien.

* * *

Loki tâtonnait dans le noir.

Il ne voulait plus ouvrir les yeux et affronter la vérité.

Il était épuisé des combats, du pouvoir, il était épuisé de tout.

Il avait besoin d'une seule personne pour que ça reparte, mais cette personne était déjà loin.

- Loki ? appela une voix qui fit frissonner le dieu.

- Que me voulez-vous ?

Un léger piétinement se fit entendre.

- Je tenais à m'excuser.

- Disparaissez.

- Quoi ? Mais...

- J'ai dit _disparaissez_.

Le dieu se tourna, les yeux brûlants de rage.

- Je ne suis pas encore _prêt _à vous pardonner. Premièrement, parce qu'à travers ça, je pardonnerai Thanos, et c'est impossible. Deuxièmement parce que je vous vois encore me demander de choisir entre Tony et la vie. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que sans vous il serait en vie. Je _sais_ que vous étiez possédé et que vous n'y pouviez rien. Mais voilà, pour moi, vous restez la personne qui a déclenché sa mort. Je suis sincèrement désolé Clint. Je me doute que ce n'est pas facile à entendre, surtout venant de moi, et je sais que vous n'y êtes pour rien. Mais c'est ainsi.

L'archer hocha doucement la tête. Il comprenait, il comprenait très bien.

- Je vous laisse vous reposer... Merci pour ce que vous avez fait, même indirectement. Et merci d'avoir veillé sur Natasha avec les autres.

Loki le laissa tourner les talons. Puis, pris d'un besoin soudain, il rappela l'humain.

- Faites attention à elle. Promettez-le moi.

Clint parvint à esquisser un sourire.

- Je vous le jure.

* * *

Quelques temps plus tard, l'heure du départ avait sonné. L'absence de Tony avait laissé des blessures sanguinolentes dans l'âme de Loki et des autres mais ils avançaient dignement vers le Bifrost.

Il était temps, après tout…

Tout à coup, Natasha poussa un hurlement.

Le pont arc-en-ciel trembla violemment et ils s'accrochèrent les uns aux autres, perdus.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Heimdall ?! s'écria Thor.

- C'est à vous ce machin ? gronda le gardien en soulevant une masse rouge et or. Ça respire.

Le silence le plus hébété s'abattit sur le groupe. Mais… Tony était…

Steve s'approcha doucement, perdu. Son cerveau de chef d'équipe fonctionnait à une vitesse incroyable.

- C'est… chuchota-t-il. C'est Tony…

Puis un immense sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il leva le poing.

- C'est Tony ! Tony est vivant !

Loki courut droit vers eux, devançant Natasha et accompagné par Bruce, Clint était figé et se prit le petit groupe dans le dos avant de courir comme un abruti lui aussi.

- Tony !

- Mais comment ?!

- Le temps s'écoule différemment entre les dimensions, murmura la voix d'Heimdall.

Le dieu frissonnait. Oh mon dieu, il était vivant. Juste là.

- Laissez-moi faire, je vais le soigner…

Il sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues. Tony…

Plus aucun vide.

Prenant la tête du milliardaire entre ses mains, il soupira de soulagement. Déployant une épaisse couche de soin verte autour d'eux, il examina longuement l'homme de métal devant lui.

Il allait avoir du mal à bouger.

Et à faire des galipettes dans les jours prochains également.

Loki sourit à cette pensée et caressa la joue de Tony.

Bien sûr, il était terriblement effrayé par tous ces sentiments complexes et contradictoires. Comment allait-il être accueillit ? Tony l'aimait-il encore ? Ou plutôt, l'aimait-il comme lui ? Et allait-il l'accepter… ?

Cet homme était un abruti suicidaire et alcoolique. Il l'avait vraiment mal choisit.

Ses pensées furent coupées par les yeux brumeux de Tony qui le scrutaient.

- Nyeh… ? Je rêve… ?

- Si je te réponds oui, comment réagis-tu ?

- Merde, dis-moi qu'il y a un buffet à volonté alcoolisé et des Muppets ?

- Tu es vivant.

- Du coup toi aussi, ou… ?

- Du coup moi aussi.

- Je peux t'embrasser ?

Loki eut un petit sourire.

Finalement, c'était assez simple.

- Fais…

* * *

Loki se fit plaquer au mur. Haletant, il chercha à tâtons les lèvres de Tony dont le corps était plaqué contre le sien.

S'embrassant avec fièvre, goûtant leurs souffles coupés de vodka.

- Le fait qu'on soit bourré…tu t'en fous complètement… ?

- Tu as envie de coucher avec moi ?

- Oui…

- Ça tombe bien moi aussi…

Clouant le bec au dieu, il l'embrassa violement et l'installa sur le meuble le plus proche avant de lui arracher ses vêtements.

Loki se colla à lui et lui dévora le cou, descendant vers le réacteur ARK, laissant des traînées brûlantes. Tony soupirait de bonheur et laissa ses mains parcourir le corps du jeune dieu. Il fallait absolument qu'il grave le moindre relief dans ses souvenirs, à jamais.

- To…ny… Lit… Ah…

Le milliardaire le porta sur le lit et se colla à lui, l'embrassant passionnément et frottant leurs deux corps.

- Mmmmmh… Ah…

Tony descendit doucement le long du torse du jötun.

Loki poussa un cri et s'accrocha aux draps lorsqu'il sentit son membre être entouré par la bouche du milliardaire.

- To…ny !

Celui-ci sourit et commença un léger va et vient, accélérant peu à peu. Les yeux fermés, Loki sentait son pouls s'accélérer. Il ne maîtrisait plus son corps, les hurlements stridents ou rauques qu'il poussait ressemblaient à des suppliques et il suivait les mouvements de Tony avec son bassin.

Son cœur explosa lorsqu'il sentit le bout de la langue de Tony jouer avec l'extrémité de son membre.

Poussant un long hurlement, il se libéra, haletant, épuisé, perdu.

- Je te veux…

- Moi… aussi…

Il embrassa violemment Loki avant de le préparer doucement avec ses doigts enduits de lubrifiant.

- C'est moi ou…t'avais prévu ton coup… ? chuchota le dieu

- Oui… Toujours… Prévoir ça...

Poussant un cri lorsque le génie autoproclamé trouva un endroit sensible, il força Tony à retirer sa main.

- Je… Avant que tu… Je veux te montrer quelque chose…

- Quoi… ?

Il abaissa doucement les protections camouflant son apparence. L'air se fit plus frais et sa peau repris sa couleur originelle.

- Voilà. Je... Comme ça, si tu veux plus de moi, tu ne t'es pas engagé, et…

- Tu es magnifique… chuchota Tony en l'embrassant tendrement.

- N'importe quoi, t'es bourré…

- Je suis sincère.

Récupérant la bouteille de lubrifiant, il s'enduisit et entra doucement, gémissant de bonheur en sentant les chairs s'écarter autour de lui puis l'emprisonner avec plus de force.

Poussant un hoquet, Loki s'accrocha à lui.

- Tu es…glacé…

- Et toi…brûlant…

Une fois que le dieu sembla habitué, Tony commença doucement à bouger.

Loki suivait ses mouvements, perdu dans les limbes, haletant.

Puis le rythme s'accéléra, devint plus violent, plus puissant, plus immédiat. Plaquant Loki contre sa poitrine, Tony grondait de bonheur, la chaleur et le froid glacial s'opposaient et les corps tentaient de se fondre.

Le milliardaire frappa plusieurs fois au fond de Loki, créant des décharges de plaisir pur, irradiant ses reins brisés. Le dieu plantait ses ongles dans ses épaules et taisait ses cris en l'embrassant de toutes ses forces.

La jouissance les cueillit au bout de longues minutes, absolument interminables et superbes.

- Lo…ki…

- Je t'ai-…

Brusquement, le dieu se figea, le regard fixé sur l'horloge murale.

- Loki… ? Loki ? Coucou ? demanda Tony en lui passant plusieurs fois la main devant les yeux.

- C'EST L'HEURE DES MUPPETS ET TU NE ME PRÉVIENS PAS ?!

- Mais on couchait ensemble ! Et puis… Je… Tu sais… Je voulais…

- LES MUPPETS AVANT TOUT !

- Loki, je t'aime, mais t'es taré…

- BOUGE-TOI JE NE VEUX PAS LOUPER ÇA !

Tony soupira bruyamment. La vie allait être dure. Belle mais dure…

* * *

**Eh bien ça y est, cette fois c'est finit... Je suis ravie d'avoir fait ce petit parcours avec vous... Des reviews pour la fin? Allez, soyez gentils...**

**Plus-plus,**

**-ELP**


End file.
